Define Love
by Shnee
Summary: Amy has always felt overshadowed when around her big brother James. Nobody sees her as anything other than The little baby Potter. Except maybe one certain Marauder... COMPLETED
1. Dreaming and Awkward Moments

**Define Love**

I was on my Nimbus 1000, flying across the sky like a bird, and I loved it. I was in my Gryffindor Quidditch robes and on my chest sat a shining Captain's badge. I grinned to myself and flew lower. I spotted the three goals looming just over my house and gripped the Quaffle under my arm. Remembering to keep it balanced precisely so it flew at the exact right angle, I tilted it in my palm and smacked it across the many fields towards the goal posts. I screamed with delight and heard applause below me as the Quaffle soared through the centre goal post.

James was hovering below me, grinning up at me and shouting, "That's my sister! The greatest Chaser in the world!!"

I felt on top of the world, nothing could ruin this breath taking feeling of winning a match. Nothing. That is, except a certain prat attempting to shove me out of my glorious dream.

"James! Leave me alone!" I shouted, keeping my eyes tight shut and clinging desperately onto the dream.

"I think she's a bit cranky, Prongs," someone laughed.

I groaned and turned over, my back facing whoever was there. I didn't need to look though, because I knew exactly who it was. I had already known that James was having friends over for the remainder of the summer, and it was of no surprise what so ever that he sent the one I hate most up to wake me.

I heard footsteps enter the room and someone snorted with laughter. "Amy!" James cooed as he pretended to sneak over to my bedside. "Wittle Amy darling! Time to get up!"

"No…sleep…" I sighed to myself, not caring that James was now chuckling hysterically, because my dream was beginning to come back to me. I smiled.

"Come see this, Padfoot. She's smiling," James whispered hoarsely to his companion.

"Aww, she's happy to us, Prongs," Sirius snorted.

I frowned to myself; I already knew why they had those silly nicknames, it just annoyed me so much that my famously attracted and brilliant big brother got to have a nickname and I didn't.

"Amy Lee Potter!" I heard mum explode from the bottom of the stairs. "You listen to your brother and get your lazy behind out of bed!"

I heard more silent laughter from James and Sirius before I sighed heavily, "Okay…I'm up, I'm up…"

I heaved my stiff body out of bed, not realising that I was wearing nothing but an old Chuddly Canons t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts that never really got to James after mum bought them.

"Eeew!" Sirius squealed in a girly voice. "Amy! Wait til we leave before you decide to show your girly parts!"

"Amy!" Mum shouted from downstairs. "Don't strip in front of the boys! What are you thinking?!"

"Mum!" I squeaked, feeling my face flush. I ran to the top of the stairs and gestured to my pyjamas, "I am not stripping, Sirius is just being a prat."

"That's enough, he is our guest, be nice," Mum scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and trudged back to my room, where I attempted to climb back into bed but was held back by a pair of arms. "Now, Amy, dearest," Sirius sniggered as he held me to his chest. "Don't go back to bed! Go be a good girl and get dressed for your mummy."

I glared up at him, "Get your disgusting arms off me Black!" I started lashing out, biting, kicking, grabbing anything that might get Sirius off me.

"James! I'm being abused by your sister!" Sirius whined as he tried to keep a hold of me, but what they all didn't know was that I had been keeping up my Quidditch practises during the summer and my muscles were rather toned; so no Sirius Black could try to lift me up anymore. I was very proud of myself.

"Let her go, Padfoot," James smiled at me. "Amy go get dressed and we might play Quidditch later."

I grinned at him and ran to the bathroom. Though the door bounced back open slightly, allowing me to be able to hear every word that was said between James and Sirius.

"And we're waiting around here because…?" Sirius asked James.

I heard James sigh, "Mum said I've to make sure Amy gets dressed. You don't know her like I do. She'll fake going into the bathroom then run back to bed just as you start breakfast."

Sirius sighed, "So, what we doing today then?"

I rinsed my toothbrush and began brushing thoroughly on every set of teeth. I spat into the running water and bared my teeth in the mirror; they looked good enough. I rinsed and spat one more time and dried my face on a towel. I started up the shower, holding my hand under the water to wait for it to heat up.

"I don't know, we could go play Quidditch round the corner, or we could go swimming," James suggested. I liked the idea; after all, all we needed to do to go swimming was walk into the back garden. "Of course Amy will want to come too; she never passes up on swimming," James told Sirius. Ah…my brother knew me so well.

"And that's a bad thing?" Sirius laughed.

I heard a smack of a hand on a certain someone's shoulder and James told Sirius, "Don't go getting mental images! She's my baby sister!"

"Only a year younger…" I heard Sirius mutter, before the shower became too powerful for me to hear anymore.

Sirius's P.O.V.

I glared at James' back as he walked out Amy's room and headed downstairs. The first time I ever saw James and Amy together I knew that he was protective of her, one slight slip up with a sentence and James ate me. Now my arm really hurt.

I sighed to myself and was about to follow James out the door when something rather interesting caught my attention.

Steam began billowing out of the bathroom door and I wandered closer to the door to discover that Amy hadn't closed the door properly.

I walked over and was in the middle of closing over the door, because I'm such a considerate person, when I heard Amy humming from the shower. I smiled to myself and peeked my head in.

The shower glass was foggy with steam and just as I was going to give up and leave, Amy turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower.

I yelped and jumped away from the door, and I knew Amy heard me.

"Merlin! Black!" she screeched, I heard her fumbling around for a towel. "What the bloody hell are you doing! You perve!"

"I'm sorry! I was just closing the door!" I tried to reason with her. Amy threw open the bathroom door and marched into her room, holding her towel tight around her dripping body. I couldn't help noticing how small the towel actually was; it only covered down to Amy's knees. I felt my stomach churn at what James might say if he were to find out about this.

"Just wait till I tell James," Amy started for the door but I wrapped an arm around her and held her back.

"You don't want to do that," I warned her.

"Oh and why not?" she glared at me.

"Because it was just a misunderstanding and he'll just start arguing over nothing and we'll end up falling out and it will be all…your…fault," I knew my words were working when Amy looked down at her wet feet and gulped.

"Fine," she said abruptly, turning and heading for her wardrobe. "But if I ever catch you spying on me again I'll hex you into next century."

"I'll keep that in mind," I sniggered. Before I even had time to get out the room, however, Amy was already unravelling her towel and getting clothes on. I felt my cheeks flare and I ran from the room.


	2. Swimming and An Agreement

**Chapter2**

I sighed contently to myself as I wriggled comfortably on my deck chair. I was reading my Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and found it rather interesting compared to all the other schoolbooks I had.

The sun was smiling down on me and at the same time giving me a very nice tan if I do say so myself. I curled up and pushed my hair behind my ears to continue reading.

I heard a clattering come from inside, followed by a series of giggles and bark-like laughs. I turned my head slightly to investigate just as James, Sirius, Peter and Remus ran out the back door in their swimming trunks and dive bombed into the pool.

I slammed my book shut and sat it on the table next to me. Snatching a towel from next to me, I covered my whole body so Sirius wouldn't be seeing anything else.

"What's with the towel, Ames?" James enquired, spouting water out his mouth as he came to the water surface.

I was sure I spotted a blush creep onto Sirius' face and he swam further away from James.

I shrugged, "No reason."

"Well then, care to join us, Amy dearest?" James smiled sweetly. "I'll humiliate you in front of my fellow Marauders by beating you in a swimming competition!"

I glared, "We both know I am the better swimmer, Jamesy-poo."

"Prove it," James grinned.

Glaring defiantly, I let my hair down from its bobble and hopped off the deck chair, allowing my towel to fall to the ground.

James grinned, knowing I couldn't resist a challenge like this. Remus gaped slightly, Peter blushed profusely and tried to hide behind Remus, and Sirius went pale, stepping further away from James. Then it hit me that none of them except James had actually seen me in my slinky blue bikini. I blushed slightly and dived into the water before any of the boys could look further.

"Right," James said firmly as he aligned himself at the far end of the pool. "Get your losing bum over here, Amy, and we'll race."

I rolled my eyes and swam beside him. I glanced at James and said, "I'd like to start the race with a dive, if that's alright with you, dear."

James grinned, "Very good thinking, little sis."

I smiled and hauled myself out the pool and got to my feet, and James followed me. We stood next to each other and I smiled at Remus, "Remus? Can you tell when to go please? I don't trust the other two."

Remus grinned and nodded, "Alright. On my count! One…"

I positioned my body perfectly in line and imagined myself slipping into the water gracefully…like a mermaid. I smiled to myself.

"Two…"

I bent my knees and ducked my head between my arms and felt my body fall slightly forward.

"Go!"

I let my body go and kept my legs tight together as I plummeted into the water. The water slid past my skin and I felt the comforting warmth of the water fill my ears.

I floated slightly for a couple of seconds before my arms began moving faster and faster, picking up the speed and before long I was gliding through the water.

I felt the water cooling slightly as I neared the edge and I pulled up for breath, before diving underwater and turning around, kicking off the side and starting back again for the other end.

The water rushed by me, steering me and guiding me towards the end and suddenly I felt the wall in front of me.

I came up for breath and grinned when I saw James only just arriving behind me.

I threw my arms in the air and clambered out the pool, "Ha! Well Jamesy-poo! I think it's safe to say that your wittle baby sister is better at something than you!"

I stuck my tongue out and James leapt out the pool to wrap his arms around me in a hug. "Yes well, little sis, I'll beat you someday," James told me.

I scoffed, "I've beaten you in swimming since I was five, James. I wouldn't count on you beating me any time soon."

I heard clapping from the other side of the pool and I grinned when I saw Remus, Peter and Sirius sniggering at James losing.

James smiled mischievously at me, before tightening his grip around me and throwing me carelessly into the pool. I screamed as I hit the water and was enveloped in a rush of bubbles surrounding me just as my hand touched the bottom of the pool.

I floated back to the surface to find James at the edge, laughing hysterically at me. I swam to the side and spouted water in his sniggering face.

"Oi!" He shouted. "That was uncalled for!"

I smiled innocently at him and climbed out the pool. "If you would be so kind as to excuse me my dearest brother, I will depart to the kitchen," I said in a posh accent.

I snatched my hair bobble from my seat and tied my dripping hair back in its bun as I headed into the house.

"Having a good time, dear?" Mum walked through from the living room, holding a novel, and her usual circular black-rimmed glasses were perched precariously on the crook of her nose.

I smiled warmly at mum and said, "Yes, I just beat James in a swimming contest."

Mum rolled her eyes and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl, "There's a surprise."

"I know," I reached for the bushel of grapes and popped a few in my mouth.

"Mum!"

We both turned to see James marching into the kitchen, dripping wet and grinning like an idiot. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Sirius just told me of a new Quidditch kit they got in yesterday in the Quidditch shop and I really want to get it," James pouted at mum and batted his annoyingly long eyelashes.

Mum rolled her eyes and smiled at me, "Alright. But you have to take Amy with you. She needs to get more supplies for this year and I'm sure she could meet up with a few friends while she's in there, right dear?"

I nodded dumbly. To be honest, all of my friends were all away on holiday with their families, having the time of their lives. So it was more than likely that I would either get stuck with James and his friends in Diagon Alley, or I would end up walking around on my own looking like an idiot.

"Right, well I have no problem with dear Amy coming along. After all, she is the best little sister in the whole wide world," James smiled his best smile at me and enveloped me in a hug.

"James! You're weirdo! Get off me!" I laughed and squeezed myself out of James' bone crushing hug.

"Well that's set then," Mum started walking back to the living room. "We'll get up early tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley."

I grinned, "Okay then. Now, Jamesy-poo, I think you said there was going to be Quidditch today."

James grinned back, "Right you are dear sis, let's inform the kids."

I laughed and followed James back outside to tell the rest of the boys.


	3. Damsels in Distress and Unruly Dares

Chapter 3-Define Love

**(A/N. The more of these wee kiss things, the more time has passed between sections!)**

"Amy! Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

I ran about my room in search for all my things, not knowing where anything was because I was sure James had been in here and mixed everything up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I snatched my coat from the coat hook on my door and ran downstairs and out the front door, where James was grinning behind the wheel of a Ministry car.

"Come on Amy!" James honked the car horn and both he and Sirius fell about laughing.

"Where's mum?" I asked as I hopped into the car and James started the engine.

"She had to go to work," James told me as he pulled out the drive way, swinging his wand at the steering wheel to control which direction we went in. "Don't worry, she gave me all your money, and your list of books and things to get."

"I can manage all that myself," I told defiantly. "Hand over my money. I wouldn't let you keep that if you were the last person on Earth."

"Don't be silly, Amy," James told me in a mature voice, which made Sirius snort. "Mum trusted me with your money, so I'll keep it safe."

I rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat. "Don't worry, Amy," Remus smiled comfortingly. "If those two are annoying then I'll sort them out."

I grinned up at Remus; he was the only person I knew who didn't worship my brother, and I admired him for it.

When James pulled up outside The Leaky Caldron, I slouched out the car and pulled my bag over my shoulder with a grimace; the uneasy feeling in my stomach told me that today was not going to be fun.

"Padfoot! Look! The Quidditch Shop is queued out!" James whined.

"Come on, there are some nice looking girls over there, whom I think would be only too pleased to let us cut in," Sirius grinned at James and hauled him out of sight.

I glanced at Peter once, wondering why he wasn't going with them. I didn't need to look at him long though; he glanced nervously from Remus to me, and ran after James and Sirius.

"Feel free to run after them," I said bitterly.

Remus nudged me and grinned, "Don't be silly, Amy. Go after them, I'm sure you love Quidditch as James. But I need to get a few books for school, so I'll have to meet up with you all later."

Remus smiled apologetically at me and walked into the sea of people, leaving me no choice but to go to the Quidditch shop, where I found Sirius chatting up a group of giggling girls.

"No really, I've never met a girl as beautiful as you," Sirius was smiling charmingly at the main girl, who sighed pathetically and stepped aside to let Sirius inside the shop.

James high fived Sirius and they burst out laughing. "Now, about that new Quidditch Kit," James rubbed his hands together hungrily and disappeared in search of the Kit.

Peter followed him and stood nervously behind him as James inspected the Kit, though Peter looked very out of place in a Quidditch Shop.

I glanced once at Sirius and walked over to the selection of new brooms, hoping I wouldn't have to talk to Sirius of all people. I was wrong.

"So…er…what broom do you have just now?" He asked from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and replied: "A Nimbus 1000."

"Oh, that's a good broom," Sirius nodded.

I ran my hand along the smooth surface of a Nimbus 1500 and sighed, "This is an even better broom."

"James has that broom," Sirius pointed out, as though he were a genius just by knowing that.

I turned to look at him and said, "I know."

A rather uncomfortable silence fell between us, Sirius not knowing what to say, and me not wanting to say anything.

"Oi! Padfoot!" James called from the other side of the shop. "You've got to see this!"

Sirius shuffled his feet for a few minutes before shouting back, "I'm coming!" He nodded at me once and walked back over James, who was grinning like an idiot, as usual.

Seeing no reason for me to be hanging around with the boys, I secured my shoulder bag and walked out the shop.

I spotted the robes shops where James and I usually bought our new school robes, and decided to head there. After all, my friends had decided for me that I would be going to the Christmas Dance this year, since I never went in previous years.

The bell chimed merrily as I walked through the door and I headed towards the dress robes section. Seeing a rather pretty yellow dress I like, I took it off the rack and headed for the changing rooms.

I slipped the dress over my head and walked back out into the hall to look in the mirror; I looked okay. The yellow of the dress made my black hair look darker than usual, and my hazel eyes seemed more noticeable. I nodded in approvingly and began heading back to the dressing room. Though I didn't get far.

"Oh it's the blood-traitor."

I spun round and glared at the sharp blonde in front of me, Lucius Malfoy. I barely knew the boy, though he was four years older than me and my parents talked about his bad family enough for me to know that he was trouble.

"Don't we look pretty today?" He asked in his slimy voice that sent shivers down my spine. I reached about myself for my wand, but cursed when I remember my wand was in my bag back in my changing room.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I spat.

"Not looking for you, that's for sure," Malfoy smirked. "It's disgusting that they let your sort in here, this used to be a respectable shop. I don't think I want to shop here anymore now that filth like you come here."

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," I glared. "And I had no idea you liked to wear dresses in your spare time, I think Sirius and James would profit by knowing that."

Before I could even yelp in protest Malfoy had me pinned against the wall. Our noses were almost touching, and I felt bile rise in my throat when his breath nearly burned my skin. I felt myself quiver in fright as his cold eyes bore into me, and I had to close my eyes to calm myself down.

"Let go of me," I gasped as his hand gripped all the way round my throat and squeezed.

"Why?" He hissed. "The less blood traitors there are in this world, the better."

I felt his hand snake down to my hip and I shuddered as he rubbed my thigh gently and attempted to pull my dress up my leg. "Let go of me!" I cried, becoming suddenly scared as Malfoy's face screwed up in an evil smirk and his hand round my neck tightened its grip.

A flash of red light filled the hall and Malfoy landed with a thud on the ground. My hands threw to my throat and I gasped, massaging my neck.

"Amy!" I looked up to find Sirius standing in the doorway of the changing rooms, a look of hatred leaving his face and worry taking over. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and pulled my dress down over my legs, feeling exposed in front of the boy.

Sirius walked over to the body of Malfoy and glared at it with pure loathing. "I would have given him worse, but I don't think the owner of the shop would be too happy about it," He told me.

I smiled slightly, "Er…Sirius?" he looked up at me enquiringly. "Thanks," I smiled pathetically. Feeling my emotions take over my brain, I threw my arms around Sirius' neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you," I told him again. Sirius patted my back awkwardly, "It's…er…okay." 

I sniffed, feeling a lump rise in my throat and I scolded myself for acting like such a baby. I buried my face in Sirius' neck and my shoulders shuddered as I let out the hint of a sob.

"Hey! Hey Amy!" Sirius said softly. "It's alright! It was just Malfoy, I mean sure he's disgusting and everything, but I promise you I'll never let him hurt you again."

I chuckled and sniffed, letting go of Sirius and wiping my damp face with the back of my hand. "Thanks," I repeated, and laughed when Sirius rolled his eyes.

We both sighed heavily and I began playing with the hem of my dress, not knowing what else to say. "You…er…you look really…really nice," Sirius choked out with a rather nervous smile.

I blushed and looked down at my feet, "Thanks."

"Are you going to get it?" He asked, gesturing to my yellow dress.

I shrugged, "I better not; my friends think I need a make over so they will probably take me out and buy me all new clothing, and new dress robes for the Christmas Dance. If I were to prepare on my own they might eat me."

Sirius laughed, "Well, I'll wait for you to get ready then, I don't want this snake waking up when you're getting changed."

He leaned against the doorframe and smiled comfortingly at me as I walked back into the changing room.

When the door to the room was closed and I was finally on my own, I banged my head against the wall, "He's just a guy…Amy…just a guy…it does not matter that he's amazingly hot and just saved your arse…not at all…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get anything nice my little honeybee?" James cooed when Sirius and I met up with him back at the Quidditch Shop.

I grinned, "No, my dumpling, nothing special."

"Well mum will be disappointed," James smiled. His face lit up and he gasped, "Amy! You have to see this! I might get you this for Christmas if you're good enough because I saw it and it just screamed 'I belong to Amy!'"

"Erm…Okay?" I let James grab my hand, ignoring Sirius' bark-like laugh, and haul me back into the Quidditch Shop to show me an amazing set of gloves and protectors for Chasers.

"Aren't they amazing!" James jumped up and down excitedly.

I nodded, gazing at the box set in awe, "But James, this costs a fortune. No wonder all of it is such good quality."

James rolled his eyes, "You're a good Chaser; you deserve them."

I sighed regretfully, knowing that I would never be good enough to deserve a set like this.

"James it's quarter to three, we better be heading back," Remus told James firmly.

James pouted and looked at me, "Remmy always has to ruin the fun."

I laughed, "There, there, my little buttercup let's get back to the car."

We arrived at the car at three o'clock and James jumped into the front seat, turning the engine on and revving it to show off. I rolled my eyes and squeezed in between Sirius and Peter.

As the car started, Remus, Peter and James began talking and laughing, James fooling about with the steering wheel and almost killing us all, and I became aware that I was pretty much sitting on Sirius' lap. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I breathed in his aftershave, it made me dizzy and I had to hold my head to control myself.

"Amy? Are you okay?" James asked from the front, staring worriedly at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Wha? Oh…yah, I'm fine," I tried to say calmly, but I'm afraid it just made me sound rather ill.

James glanced once more at me and returned his attention to the road, which I was thankful for. Although I felt a pair of eyes on my head and I turned to look back at Sirius.

"Yes?" I asked, though barely paying attention to my own words; Sirius' grey eyes were luring me into their depths and I felt my mind float as I saw Sirius look at me the same way, as though he was intrigued by me.

"I…er…nothing," Sirius told me, but he wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Erm…okay then," I pulled my eyes away from him and faced the front, feeling my face heat up and my hands break out in a cold sweat as I rubbed them together anxiously.

When James pulled up in our driveway, I leapt out the car and breathed in fresh air thankfully. "Did Sirius smell that bad?" James joked as he locked up the car and headed into the house.

I blushed and mumbled, "No…." before following the boys into the house.

"Right, Amy!" James shouted at me the second I was in the kitchen.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAKING FOR DINNER?!" James grinned at me as we continued yelling. I picked up a shiny green apple from the fruit basket and bit into it.

"MERLIN KNOWS!" I grinned back, trying hard to keep the crushed apple in my mouth as I yelled. I felt the juice from the apple slide down my windpipe and I choked with laughter.

"Amy's choking!" James shouted gleefully.

"That's not a good thing James!" Remus shouted, though he couldn't stop smiling. "Are you okay Amy?"

I coughed one last time, cleared my throat and smiled, "Peachy."

James laughed and threw an arm round my neck, "I think it's about time we had a take away."

I grinned, "Very good idea my dear brother. I'll go call the Chinese down the road."

xxxxx

I sat alone in my room, staring out the window as I slurped a noodle into my gaping mouth. I could hear James and the boys laugh next door and I glared; I was always left out when they started playing Truth or Dare.

I heard the phone ring and ran out to the hall to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Amy it's dad," Dad said from the other end.

"Oh hey dad, how's work treating ya?" I asked cheerfully as I chewed on a herb.

"Is that a Chinese you're eating?" Dad asked.

I laughed, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I'm an Auror, Amy, I know everything," Dad told me seriously. "Right I need to talk to James, is he in?"

"Yeah I'll go get him," I set the phone down on the worktop and walked round to James' room. "James-poo! Dad's on the phone and wants to talk to you," I told James lazily.

James peeked out his bedroom door and narrowed his eyes at me, "Why is dad calling? He's not due back until tomorrow."

I shrugged.

James stepped out his room, revealing Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting in a circle in the centre of the floor. They all grinned up at me and waved, "Amy!"

I waved back with a little less enthusiasm.

"Come in Amy! You can play too!" Peter grinned stupidly at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Erm…okay," I walked awkwardly into James' room and wrinkled my nose as the smell of aftershave attacked me.

"Now we're playing Truth or Dare," Peter began, and I had to check twice it was him talking because usually he might as well be mute. "It was James' turn but I suppose you can take his turn for him while he's away."

I shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay then," Peter said gleefully. "Truth or dare?"

I stroked my chin and said, "Dare."

"Alright…" Peter sat in thought, glancing a few times at Remus and Sirius to make sure they were thinking of ideas too. Peter's eyes sparkled as he formed a dare for me to do. "Amy, I dare you…to kiss Sirius."

I gaped at him and could have laughed out loud. Sirius shifted slightly in his seat, but didn't say anything in objection.

"You've got to do it Amy," Remus smiled mischievously at me. "Otherwise we all split your desert between us for the next week."

I gulped and glanced at the door; James was still on the phone, I could hear him talking. I closed the door quietly and turned back to the boys. Sirius was staring at me, and I pointed threateningly at him, "If you try anything, I swear you won't be able to father children when I'm done with you."

He grinned in reply.

Feeling suddenly aware of myself and cursing myself for ever walking the room, I crawled over to Sirius and knelt in front of him. Sirius secured his position in front of me and told Peter: "Guard the door, if James comes, warn us."

Peter nodded, understanding that if James were to find Sirius snogging his little sister there would be hell to pay.

Sirius turned to me, flicking his dark hair out his eyes and smiling slightly at me. "Get on with it!" Remus laughed.

I gulped and glanced nervously at Remus and Peter, hoping they might step in and stop this whole thing. Seeing they were going to do nothing to help, I leaned forward, instinctively closing my eyes as Sirius' breath caressed my nose. I took a deep breath to calm the abnormal shivers running down my spine and the cold sweat that had once more started all over me, and our lips met…


	4. Ice Cream and Warnings

**Chapter 4**

I felt my stomach squirm in either anxiousness or excitement; I don't know which one. The world seemed to melt around me and I closed my eyes tighter so that I would never have to go back.

I felt Sirius' hands hold my back and an electric shock ran up my back to my neck, making me shudder and sigh. I snaked my hands round his neck and tilted my head slightly to allow Sirius entrance into my eagerly awaiting mouth. Sirius' grip around my back tightened slightly as he deepened the kiss and, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and pressed my body against his, suddenly up on my knees.

As Sirius' hands traced small circles along my back, making me shiver, I heard Peter panic from somewhere in the distance: "Sirius! Stop it! I think James is coming!"

To my regret, Sirius seemed to actually care what James thought, for he pulled away from me, panting slightly and staring at the door with worry in his eyes.

I glared at Sirius' worried face and stumbled slightly as I tried to keep my balance. I tucked my hair behind my ears and clumsily got to my feet, though found it hard to stay upright, as my legs seemed to want to stay close to Sirius.

"I hate Truth or Dare…" I muttered bitterly as I marched out the room, ignoring the boys' calls and bumping into James.

"Oh, hello Duckling," James grinned down at me, flicking his black hair out his eyes to get a better look at me. "You look a little flushed, the guys haven't been embarrassing you, have they?"

I glared at the closed door, and I swore I heard urgent voices behind it, "No more than usual."

James put his arm round my shoulder and kissed my forehead, "I'll sort them out little sis; don't you worry."

I tried to smile, but it just turned out as a grimace. "Well, school this week, I better go start packing," I faked a cheery voice and ducked away from James' arm.

"Oh okay, well let me know if you need anything, okay? I'll just be in my room," James smiled at me.

I nodded dumbly and stumbled into my own room, before stumbling almost drunkenly back out and catching James' arm before he went back to the boys. "What did dad want?" I asked.

James' face darkened slightly and he frowned, "Nothing…nothing, he…er…he was just updating me about some Auror stuff…you know, since I want to be an Auror."

"Oh," I replied, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly James had his arms wrapped round me and was hugging me tight. I was so used to receiving hugs from James that I automatically hugged him back, though I had no idea why he was hugging me in the first place.

He sighed heavily and let me go, "Well I think we'll be in here all night, unless we all decide to stay downstairs because my room is so squashed." James grinned at me, "If we sleep downstairs you're going to want to come join in, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. Let me know whatever you do."

"Will do Duckling," Said James, planting another wet kiss on my forehead.

"Yuck! James, that's disgusting!" I cringed and wiped the kiss from my forehead with the back of my hand. "I'm going for a walk."

"This late?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I just need some fresh air," I shrugged again. "I'll be back before nine, promise."

James nodded once more time and disappeared into his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I closed the door quietly and tiptoed into the dark and silent kitchen. It was quarter to eleven and I knew that if James found me coming in this late he would have my head and be all over protective.

I opened the fridge and took out the tub of chocolate ice cream, which I stash at the back in a hidden compartment that only mum knows about. I snatched a spoon from the cutlery draw and headed through to the living room.

I collapsed onto the couch and curled up among the cosy cushions. I opened the tub of ice cream and savoured that frozen smell that erupts from under the lid after it has been in the fridge for a while and began my feast.

Suddenly the room filled with light as the lamp across from the couch was turned on and I almost screamed when I saw a dark figure sitting bolt upright on the couch.

"What are you doing back this late?" Sirius asked, a frown decorating his handsome face.

I glared, "What are you doing down here and why would you care?"

I sat the lid of the tub on the table next to me and scooped a large spoonful of the ice cream, greedily gobbling it down and ignoring the sudden brain freeze.

"All the guys are asleep and I wanted to make sure you got home safely. You're my best friend's baby sister, why wouldn't I care?" Sirius asked.

"Only one year younger," I muttered disdainfully.

Sirius sighed heavily and got to his feet. He sat down next to me on the couch and said, "I'm sorry about before…I shouldn't have…well…done that. You are, like I said, James' baby sister and I don't want to hurt either of you."

I sniffed dismissively and took another scoop of ice cream. "You didn't seem to care about my feelings when you were snogging my face off," I told him with a full mouth, and blushed when the melted ice cream dribbled down my chin.

"That's nice," Sirius sniggered. I swatted his arm. "Seriously, I'm sorry for before, and I hope we can be friends."

I gulped the cold ice cream down and shivered as its sharp surface froze my throat. I coughed pathetically and Sirius patted my back, chuckling. "Er…yeah…sure," I mumbled.

Sirius grinned, "Great."

We sat in silence for a while, both contemplating on what we could say, though neither of us actually having the courage to speak up and break the awful silence.

"Erm…" Sirius mumbled pathetically, and my head snapped up to meet his powerful grey eyes and I prayed that he would say something. "Well done for beating James in the swimming," He told me; I smiled. "I have never seen him beaten before, especially by a girl, so it was quite exciting."

I grinned, "Thanks."

"And you are very good at Quidditch," Sirius noted. I blushed. "Seriously, when I was playing yesterday, I saw you play Chaser and you could beat half the folk on the Quidditch Team at school. Why don't you sign up?"

I squirmed uncomfortably on the couch and snuggled closer to the cushions surrounding me as I said: "I'm not good enough."

"Absolutely rubbish!" Sirius told me abruptly. "I know a talented player when I see one, it is me we're talking about."

I giggled, "Alright, if you think you're so good at spotting talent then when we start school I'll sign up for the team."

"Thank you," Sirius held out his hand and I shook it. "Now, I think we better get to bed," Sirius gave me his hand and pulled me up from the couch.

"Good idea," I grinned and walked with him up the stairs to our separate rooms, but he never let go of my hand until the last second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kissed mum on the cheek and allowed dad to engulf me in a hug, before stepping onto the train with trunk under my arms.

"See you at Christmas, dear!" Mum and dad waved and smiled as the train pulled out the station.

I began searching for an empty compartment. I spotted Louise at the end of the corridor going into a compartment and headed there, though I didn't get far.

The compartment door next to me slid open and a pair of long arms wrapped around me and heaved me off my feet and into the compartment.

"Amy Loo!" James cooed as he released me and sat me down on the seats.

I grinned at him, "Jamesy-poo!"

"How are you?" He enquired, taking my trunk away and sitting it in the corner on the floor. I frowned.

"I'm fine; I only left you two seconds ago," I told him. "Can I have my trunk back?"

James shook his head. "We're kidnapping your trunk," Sirius told me, making me aware of the three other boys in the compartment with us.

"Oh, hello Sirius, Remus, Peter," I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where are your friends Amy?" James asked me seriously.

"I just spotted Louise down the corridor when you kidnapped me," I told him. "Don't be so worried big brother, I can handle being on my own."

James frowned, "Sirius told me about Malfoy in Diagon Alley."

I glanced nervously from James to Sirius, "So?"

"So?" James raised an eyebrow at me. "You almost got raped and you're saying 'so?'"

"Amy almost got raped?" Remus piped up, sitting up and staring at me intensely.

"No I didn't! Malfoy cornered me and tried to strangle me! He did not try to rape me!" I huffed.

"That's not what Sirius saw!" James shot back.

"Well Sirius is an idiot," I muttered.

"Hey don't take this out on me, Amy," Sirius told me. "I just told James what I saw because he has a right to know, and because you don't know what Malfoy could do. But we do."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"He's saying that Malfoy is capable of things, and I don't want you getting caught up in it all," James interrupted.

"What things?" I asked, my anger ebbing away and my curiosity growing.

James shook his head, "Forget I said that, just, stay away from Malfoy."

"James it's not like I stalk him for a living!" I glared.

"You know what I mean!" He told me, his voice raising.

"I don't like what you mean!" I told him loudly, feeling my eyes water slightly. "You're always telling me what to do, what to say, always watching me and never letting me do anything and I'm sick of it! Stop being an over-protective prat and stay the hell out of my life!"

I grabbed my trunk and marched out the compartment, slamming the door shut behind me.


	5. New Acquaintances and Fixing Friendships

I felt my eyes droop slightly as I watched Professor McGonagall describe a spell. My cheek was sliding from the comfortable position in my palm and I became aware that my rather chubby cheeks were obscuring my vision.

Just as my eyes drooped closed and I felt myself fall into dreamland, Professor McGonagall mentioned my name.

"Now let's see…Miss Potter, you can work with Mr Waters," McGonagall pointed to Derek Waters on the other side of the class, who smiled kindly at me and began tidying away his things to come and sit with me.

I glanced hurriedly at my best friend Louise, finding that she had moved seat and was sitting on the other side of the room next to a slimy Ravenclaw, who was drooling over her.

"Hello," Derek took Louise's old seat and held out his hand. "I'm Derek."

"Amy," I shook his hand and rubbed my eyes wearily.

"I noticed you fell asleep about half an hour ago, don't suppose you know what we're supposed to be doing?" Derek smirked.

I glared, "Actually, no."

"Well then we're screwed," Derek grinned and I felt myself flush. "Because I fell asleep too and I haven't the foggiest what's going on."

I laughed.

When class finished, I found I was almost reluctant to leave Derek and go back to the common room with Louise. "So…er…where are you going now?" I asked stupidly.

"The common room," Derek smiled, raising an eyebrow at me. "And, since you're in Gryffindor as well, I assume you'll be going to the common room?"

I nodded dumbly, feeling a smile creep onto my face. "Well," he smiled charmingly. "Might I walk you back to the common room, Miss Potter?"

He held out his hand to help me out my chair and I felt my face flush as I took his arm and threw my satchel over my shoulder.

"So, Miss Potter, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Derek smiled cheekily and I glanced outside.

"It's raining," I grinned.

"And don't you have Quidditch practise tonight?" Derek raised an eyebrow, though I could tell he was really laughing at me. I didn't like the fact that he knew about my being a stand-in, especially when I never got to stand in for anybody.

"Probably," I shrugged. "And how do you know anyway?!"

"It's up on the notice board," Derek shrugged. "Aren't you afraid you're going to ruin your hair?"

I made a face at his mocking and secured my bag on my shoulder. "I don't care about rain," I stated lightly. "A little water never hurt anybody."

"Ah right," Derek replied, nodding curtly to a boy he knew as we passed. "Never thought you were the type to care anyway."

I smiled slightly, not being able to hold back a small giggle, making Derek smile even more.

As a good gentleman does, Derek held the portrait hole open for me and allowed me to step in first. Though I immediately regretted setting foot in the common room when I spotted James, Remus, Sirius and Peter on the couches. I rolled my eyes as James spotted me too, and then spotted Derek.

"Amy!" I spotted Louise over at the window with Lynn and Anne. They all smiled and waved me over when they saw me, though Louise raised an eyebrow when she saw me holding Derek's arm.

"Well I'll see you later Derek, it was nice talking to you," I smiled and headed over to Louise and the girls. "Hello my dears!"

Lynn laughed, "Next thing you know you'll be calling us 'my little dumplings'."

I grinned, "Sorry Lynn, that name is reserved specifically for James."

Anne rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you two could be as close as you are. When my big brothers see me they groan and say 'Oh no it's the wee toerag again!'"

I laughed, "Well, I have a Defence essay due tomorrow, who fancies a trip to the library?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave homework late anymore!" Louise narrowed her eyes.

I rolled my eyes with a groan, "Don't be my mum. And I'll get it done, I always do."

"I'll come with you Amy dearest," Anne grinned and linked her arm with mine.

"Perfection," I winked at her and she laughed. "Well, we'll be off my dears."

"Have fun!" Lynn sniggered. I stuck my tongue out at her before leaping out the portrait hole with Anne right behind me.

"So, Amy," Anne began as we skipped down the corridors, laughing every now and then. "What's with you and Derek?"

"What?" I tripped over my own feet and grabbed hold of Anne to keep myself up.

"Well help yourself," Anne laughed.

"Sorry," I smiled and straightened myself.

"No problem," Anne patted my head. "Right, answer my question."

"What question?" I secured my satchel over my shoulder and pushed open the doors into the library.

"The question I asked you," Anne stated as she sat down at a table and began emptying her satchel.

"Which one?" I asked innocently as I pulled out my blank Defence essay.

"The one concerning Derek Waters," Anne rolled her eyes and pulled out her quill and ink.

"What about Derek?" I sniggered and dipped my quill in the ink to start my essay. _Werewolves and Their Properties_, I wrote slowly, nibbling my bottom lip as I tried to remember anything about werewolves.

"Amy!" Anne whined. "Don't be so damn annoying!"

"What?" I asked lightly.

"Ugh!" Anne banged her head on the table. "You are so annoying."

"I do try," I sniggered.

"Oh shut up," Anne muttered, though she couldn't stop smiling.

I grinned and began on my essay. Two hours later, as I was just finishing my conclusion, Anne started talking again.

"Seriously, what's going on with you and Derek?" She asked, adjusting her seat so that she was right next to me.

"Sshh!" I warned her, glancing at Madam Pince.

"Well answer me!" Anne hissed.

"Nothing is going on!" I told her. "I just met him today. He's a cool guy but I don't think I've known him long enough to like him that way."

"Ah right," Anne nodded, pouting her lips as she processed this information. "Well, I was just making sure. Because, I don't think she wants anyone to know-"

"Sshh!" Madam Pince hissed at us, slamming a pile of books down on her desk with a glare.

"Know what?" I whispered.

Anne looked about her to make sure no one was watching and ducked her head so we were knocking heads. "Well, you know how Louise has liked someone for a while and refused to tell us who it is?"

I nodded.

"Well it's Derek!" Anne grinned.

"How do you know?!" I gaped.

"She told me! Last night!" Anne told me proudly. "But don't tell her that I told you because she really likes him, but knowing Louise she won't do anything about it."

I clamped a hand over my gaping mouth and attempted to stifle a giggle, "I can't believe this!" As soon as I had begun smiling, however, a frown covered my face and I whispered to Anne: "Why has she never told me?"

Anne glanced at her feet before replying, "You haven't been speaking to her much, Amy. She says you two have kind of, drifted apart. Apparently you're never there for her and you never talk to her."

I glared, "How can I not be there for her?! We've only been back at school for a week! And she's the one who never talks to me! I've had more going on in my life than her!"

"I know! Amy! Don't take it out on me!" Anne warned me, making me sigh pathetically. "Come on, Pince is glaring at you." We both gathered our things together and Anne hauled me out into the dark corridors.

I threw my satchel over my shoulder and clutched at the Defence books in my arms, "We haven't actually spoken much since coming back to school."

Anne cleared her throat and said awkwardly, "You have to talk to her, Amy. When she saw you coming into the common room with Derek she got all jealous and I think she thinks there's something going on between you two."

"Well I-"

"Hello ladies." My head snapped to attention as Sirius parked himself in front of Anne and I.

"Hello Sirius," Anne smiled flirtatiously and I wondered if maybe Lynn had slipped her something at dinner.

"Hello…Shannon?" Sirius asked hopefully, not knowing Anne's name.

Anne glared at Sirius and told me: "I'll see you back at the common room, Amy."

"Yeah okay," I replied, smiling sympathetically as she stalked off with her head ducked. Before Sirius could so much as look at me, I kicked his shins.

"Ow!" Sirius hobbled about in circles, clutching his shin and pouting at me. "What was that for?!"

"For forgetting my best friend's name!" I glared.

"Well I've never met her before! How am I supposed to know her name?" He exclaimed straightened up and brushed down his robes.

"You dated her two years ago!" I cried.

"Really?" Sirius' face lit up and he grinned. "Did I like her?"

"Obviously not enough! You broke up with her two days later!" I growled; I was still rather annoyed with Sirius for upsetting Anne so much.

"Okay, okay, calm down Miss High-Pitched Exaggerator," Sirius rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms and huffed, narrowing my eyes and glaring at my brother's best friend.

"What do you want anyway?!" I demanded, realising that Sirius had never approached me in school before if I wasn't with James. "James is back at the common room!"

Sirius shrugged, "I'm not looking for James."

"Then what do you want?" I glared, keeping my arms folded protectively around me and beginning to stomp back to the common room, with Sirius hot on my heels.

Sirius was silent for a couple of minutes before striding up next to me and walking in step with me. "How was you first week back?" He asked, as though he was always this friendly to me.

I huffed angrily, blowing my fringe out of my eyes and glancing at Sirius as I continued walking, "Is that all you want? To ask how my first week was?"

"Am I not allowed to be friendly to my best friend's baby sister or would you prefer that I completely ignore you forever more so that I'm not even invited to your wedding?" Sirius shot back.

I stopped abruptly and turned to look at the boy, realising just how tall he was; around a head taller than me. "First of all, I'm his little sister! I'm not a baby! A year younger! That's the difference between us!" I huffed. "And secondly, that's what was going to happen until you decided to be annoying and spy on me in the shower! And I was perfectly happy with the way things were going to turn out!"

"Hey I was not spying! And are you saying you would rather I ignored you?" Sirius began walking, leaving me no other option but to stomp forward, quickly coming to his side and glaring.

"Why do you have to be so damn annoying?!" I exclaimed as I rushed round a corner and realised I had walked down the wrong corridor. I retraced my steps and found the corridor I was looking for, cursing when I realised Sirius was still behind me. "Stop following me!"

Sirius laughed that annoying bark-like laugh and caught my arm to pull me back. I felt my skin tingle and took my arm from him. "I'm not following you!" He told me.

"Yes you are!" I sunk my hands deep in my robe pockets and glowered at him. "If you aren't, then why were you so near the library without James?!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, making me smirk. "Well then, Mr Padfoot if you would please excuse me, I have to see to a friend in need," I turned abruptly and headed back to the common room, thanking Merlin that Sirius didn't follow me.

I entered the common room, my eyes scanning the room for Louise and before long I spotted her once again on the windowsill with a book in her hands.

"Lou!" I grinned and walked over to her, though she didn't smile at me.

I took a seat on the windowsill next to her and stared at her as she read her book, not saying anything to me. Not being one to beat around the bush, I opened my mouth and said abruptly: "I don't like Derek, we're just friends. We only met today and if I knew how you felt then I wouldn't even have talked to him."

Louise glanced up at her book with a soft smile, flicking her pale blonde hair out of her face. "It's alright Amy, I mean, it is you. If you did know that I liked him then you wouldn't do that. And I kept telling myself that you have never been interested in the opposite sex so why would you be now?!" She grinned at me and threw her arms round my neck in a hug. I patted her back awkwardly, not quite sure what else to do; did she just compliment me, or insult me?

"Well, are you coming to bed? I thought we could have an early night and maybe be on time for breakfast for once," Louise said brightly, all her sadness evaporating.

"Er…you go on ahead, I'll be up in a minute," I said, not looking at Louise. "I just need to check over my essay before turning in, that's all," I added quickly as Louise raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, well, I'll see you upstairs then," Turning on the spot, Louise flicked her shimmering hair over her shoulder and pranced up the girls' staircase, smiling manically as though she didn't have a care in the world.

I sighed heavily and put my face in my hands. It was true; I had never really thought about boys. Of course, having a brother like James made it quite impossible for any boys in my year to even contemplate trying to woo James Potter's little sister without getting a black eye.

I walked to the fireplace and threw myself onto one of the nice comfy couches, taking pleasure in the way I sunk into the fabric, and cuddled my knees close to my chest with a sigh. Is that what everyone thought about me? That I just wasn't interested in boys? Because I was! Well, when that right boy came along. I really didn't see the point in complicating my life even more than it already was just so that people didn't think I might become a lesbian.

A voice interrupted my thoughts and I glanced up, rolling my eyes when I saw James towering above me, grinning. "How are you little sis?" He asked me airily as he shoved my feet further up the couch and took a seat next to me.

"I'm fine, thank you," I smiled pathetically; no matter how stupid or annoying my brother was he could always make me smile. "And yourself?"

"Oh I'm peachy," James told me. "I just saw Lily."

"Ah right," I smiled. "So how are things with Lily?"

James shrugged, though I could tell her was bursting to tell me everything about how things were going. He cleared his throat and said, "Perfectly fine, Amy, as always." I grinned despite myself; obviously Lily had recently shouted her head off at James for one reason or another, as James only bottled up things with Lily if he was embarrassed and would rather his little sister didn't see him look like a prat.

"Ah right…" I said again.

"What about you?" James asked me quietly, watching my face as he waited for my reaction.

"What about me?"

"Well…I saw you come back with that Derek Waters," James said slowly.

I shrugged, "Nothing happening there. Louise likes him and I don't like him that way at all."

"Ah, well that's good," James said cheerfully, jumping up from his seat and bowing. "Well I've had ad lovely time with you tonight my little duckling, but alas I but depart."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hand for James to help me up. "Thank you, dearest," I grinned at him and headed for my dorm, feeling my eyelids begin to droop.

**\Hello my dearest reviews! tis me! well anyhoo sorry this chapter doesn't have much happening but I've been having a hard time writing...got Standard Grades and such and have the parents on my back naggine me to study...like I'll ever give in! snort! I can't abandon my fellow reviewers! well thanks! Review or be a meany!**

**Shnee xx/**


	6. Realisation

"So I'm completely terrified and I don't know what he's going to say because let's face it it's not every day I ask a guy out and I just hope he'll say yes and I don't think he will and Amy what do you think?!"

"Wha?"

"Oh never mind," Louise waved her hand at me, as though trying to swat a fly. I rolled my eyes and continued doodling all over my Defence essay. "Are you actually going to do that tonight?" Louise gestured to my essay and I shrugged.

We were in the common room, after Louise deciding she was going to ask Derek out and wanted to see him before next period. So here I was, sprawled across the common room table with all my homework out, not bothering to actually do any of it. Louise was so nervous that I felt sorry for her. I mean, I had never asked out a guy before, mainly because I didn't want risk anyone's life, but I could only imagine what Louise was thinking. Every time the common room door opened she jumped and almost fall off her chair, and for nearly an hour of our free period she was bombarding me with questions of "Will he say yes?" "Do you think he likes me?!" and maybe the odd, "I think I'm going to faint!"

I heaved a sigh and rested my cheek on the back of my hand, and found myself staring across the room at James and his friends. I continued doodling while watching Sirius tell a joke to his friends and they all fell about laughing. I frowned.

"Amy, are you okay?" Louise frowned down at me, finally controlling her jumpiness.

"Wha?" I turned my head round to look up at her.

"You don't seem very…with it, recently," She told me, her lips thinning in thought. "Is everything okay with James?"

I blew my fringe out of my face and sighed, "Yah…everything's fine."

"Then why have you been so…un-Amy-like lately?" Louise enquired, a smile hovering on her lips and I knew she had some sort of theory already.

I rolled my eyes, "I've just been feeling a bit out of sorts is all."

"Yeah…sure," Louise smirked.

I found myself turning back to look at Sirius, just in time to see him look hurriedly away. I felt my cheeks tingle and I tried to suppress a giggle and smiled pathetically. I growled to myself and thumped my head off the table.

"Amy……?" Louise took her middle and index fingers and began walking them up my arm towards my shoulder, her lips spreading to a grin and her eyebrows wriggling suggestively. I stared at her, not quite recognising her; Louise never wriggled her eyebrows, let alone tease me.

"Yes……?" I raised my head to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a young man in your life?" Louise sniggered.

I rolled my eyes, while trying to bury my flushing face behind the sleeves of my arms. "Louise you shouldn't get so obsessed with boys, because you're starting to scare me. You know as well as I do that there is no man in my life," I told her firmly, though a part of my brain screamed, "Lies! It's all lies!"

"Amy……?" Louise tugged at my sleeves and grinned even wider when she saw my red face.

"Louise!" I jerked my sleeves back to my face and knitted my eyebrows to show I was not pleased. "Who could I possibly like?!"

I watched Louise's eyes dart quickly from me to across the room to the Marauders and I felt my face finally transform into a squashed tomato.

I groaned and banged my head against the table again and Louise cried, "I knew it! Amy Potter is no longer a possible lesbian!"

"Hey!" My head snapped up and I failed to hold back a smile. "Is that what you thought I was all these years?! A lesbian!"

Louise grinned and shrugged, "Loads of the girls are starting to think that Amy." I gaped. "But don't worry!" She consoled me. "Just tell me who it is you like, I'll set you two up and questions on your sexuality will no longer be asked."

I rolled my eyes and fell forward onto the table with a thump. "I shall never give in because there is no man and there never will be so there!" I stuck my tongue out at her and then continued banging my head off the desk.

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

"Pssst!"

My head snapped to attention and I scanned the library for the voice. Seeing nobody, I returned to the Marauders' Map, where I was searching for a special someone.

"Oi!"

I glanced up again and, once again seeing nothing, went back to the map, though I still couldn't find her.

"For Merlin's sake you can't be _that_ deaf!"

I slammed the map on the table and looked up again, only to find a pale blonde peeking her head inside the library. "Sirius!" She called.

"What?!" I replied, irritated.

"I need to talk to you!" She told me, leaving her original position and ducking over to my table, where she took a seat across from me and ducked her head low so as not to be seen.

"Well…what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"First of all," She cleared her throat and held out her hand for me to shake, I took it with a grim nod. "I'm Louise Huttingham, nice to meet you."

"Ditto, and you obviously already know my name," I told her in a bored voice; I really didn't have time for pretty blondes right now, I needed to find her before the weekend.

"Yes," Louise grinned. "Right, I need to talk to you about my friend."

"Who is your friend?" I yawned, covering my mouth and shaking my hair out of my eyes.

"Amy Potter," Louise stated. My face paled and I gulped.

"Er…what…what about Amy?" I enquired, feeling myself jitter and fidget; what in Merlin's name was wrong with me?!

"Well, you see," Louise began, flicking her almost white hair out of her way and becoming completely dedicated to the conversation. "I recently spoke to Amy, and it appears she seems to have a crush on a lucky someone. Now, as Amy has been my best friend for nearly six years, I feel it is my duty to repay her for her loyal service and help her out."

I nodded, not really knowing where this was going. The only part of information that really clicked was the part about Amy's crush…of course I wouldn't care who…

"Of course you're wondering where I'm going with this but it appears that the said crush seems to be a certain Marauder," Louise eyed me suspiciously and I gulped. "So I thought I had better ask you if, while spending the summer with Amy, you perhaps know who this little crush is?"

I felt my body sit up straighter and more alert. Would I ever?! The only question was could I get the information out of this Louise?

"Er…ah…" I mumbled, stroking my stubbly chin and casually thinking I needed to shave pretty soon. "Well…I don't know…I…"

Louise sighed, "Sirius, it's simple. Who did Amy spend the most time with over the summer?"

I pouted slightly as I thought it over. Amy really just spent time with all of us, so the chances of her liking m- I mean…Remus, would be a one in three chance. I didn't like those odds. Of course there was that incident in Madam Malkins…although Amy did get rather upset after I told James…which hardly puts me in her good books.

"Hello…?" I snapped back into reality and stared at Louise, who was staring back like I was some maniac.

"No, I don't know who she likes," I felt my face tingle slightly and all I wanted to do was duck under the table to stop Louise seeing my blush; Sirius Black never blushes.

"Hmm," Louise narrowed her eyes on me. "Well…we'll see. I have an idea who it is but I can't be sure."

"Oh right, who do you think it is?" I asked, noticing how my sentence came out in a fast slur and I mentally kicked myself.

"Remus Lupin," Louse stated with an almighty grin.

I stared at her. Was she right? Did Amy really like…Remus? I felt my stomach plummet and had the sudden wish that Louise would just evaporate. I was tempted to bang my head off the stonewall next to me; of course Amy liked Remus, it all made sense. After all, Remus was smart, funny, handsome, and understood girls. Well, more than I ever could anyway. And after a moment of thinking, I did remember how Amy and Remus seemed to share private jokes over the summer, very few, but still some. And why else would she pick _him_ to start that swimming race? She didn't trust the others…that was what she said.

I felt a stinging pain in my chest and wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. I wanted my bed. My nice warm bed that enjoyed my company.

"Look, Sirius, I've got to run and meet Amy, can you keep an eye out for anything interesting please?" Louise asked me politely.

I didn't even acknowledge her; I just let her huff and stomp out the library, muttering things about bad manners under her breath.

**A/N-If you throw fruit, you are wasting quality food! be ashamed!! p.s. evil laugh**


	7. Frustration and A Helping Hand

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

There she was. Laying there, by the lake with her friends, her tie loose, her bag thrown to the side and all cares forgotten as she smiled more than she had in days. And she couldn't be mine. I mean-…oh, who am I kidding?

I sighed heavily and fell back against the oak tree, becoming slightly aware of James talking to me. "Padfoot?" He waved a hand in my face and I narrowed my eyes.

"I can see you, you know," I mumbled, folding my arms and sinking further down the tree and pulling one knee up to my chest.

"Yes but the question is; can you hear me?" James sniggered and I rolled my eyes.

"Leave him be, James," Remus took pity in me and I huffed silently.

"Well what's got into you?" James demanded of me when he saw my huffy face.

"Nothing! What are you talking about? I've been nothing but cheery since we started back!" I looked away from him to look at her, hoping she might glance up and wave, or even just smile. I loved her smile. It was just so refreshing.

"Pfft! And the giant squid can fly!" James retorted.

"Well you never know," I muttered bitterly.

"Actually it's a known fact, the giant squid can in no circumstances fly, it's physically impossible," James grinned smugly.

"Oh…shut up…" I let go of my knee and sprawled across the ground so I was facing the blue sky.

"Stop being such a poof, Padfoot," James smirked, knowing he had hit a soft spot.

"Oi! James! I am no poofter!" I glared at him.

"Will you to pack it in? I'm trying to study," Remus narrowed his eyes at us and we both stuck our tongues out at the same time. "And where's Peter?"

"I thought you were trying to study?" I glared at Remus, not being able to forget what Louise told me.

Remus raised an eyebrow at me, "Have I ever told you how childish you are?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ah good, just in case I'm not giving you your daily dose of lecturing, Merlin knows what would happen if I forgot," Remus said sarcastically. "And I'm only interested, he barely hangs out with us anymore."

James shrugged, "Give the guy a break. It's probably because Sirius keeps hitting on him that he's too scared to hang out with us."

Before he could even finish his sentence, I had lunged at James and we both rolled down the hill. Finally coming to a stop at the very edge of the lake, I pushed myself up and growled when I saw James laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Your face!" James ruffled his hair to return it to its untidy state before getting to his feet. I glared at him and stuck my foot out as he started walking, which he tripped over and he toppled into the lake.

I grinned mischievously down at him as his head appeared out of the water and he spouted dirty lake water in my face. Before I could even start laughing at him, however, he reached a hand out, grabbed my ankle, and hauled me in with him.

I felt my body quiver when I hit the freezing cold water and I practically leapt out of the lake before James could do any more damage.

I heard some girls laughing behind me and I turned slowly around to see none other than Amy and her friends laughing. My face paled and I stared at the girl before me through the strands of my dripping wet hair.

"A little damp, aren't we Sirius?" Amy tilted her head to the side and the girl, whom I remembered to be Louise, beside her snorted with laughter.

I stuttered pathetically for a couple of seconds, becoming more and more aware that I was soaking wet, before James lunged at me from behind, pulling me down with him and completely crushing me.

"Padfoot!" I growled, trying to get him off me. "James! Get the hell off me!"

I shoved him roughly off of me and stood up, not looking back as I headed for the castle.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I glanced from James on the ground to Sirius' retreating back quizzically. "What just happened?" I asked James, helping him up and wrinkling my nose at his wet clothes.

James shrugged, "No idea. He's been like that for days though. Completely out of it."

"Did it actually occur to you to ask him about it?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

James shrugged, "I thought he would get over it."

"What's going on?" Louise interrupted.

"Nothing," I said quickly, keen not to get my friends mixed up with James' friends. "Remus looks like he wants to talk to you," I nodded up at Remus, who was indeed waving for James to go back up.

"Well, bye," James waved and ran up the hill to Remus, who pulled him into a very hurried, and what looked like urgent, conversation.

"What was all that about?" Louise raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

"Boys," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm…well, you coming in? Dinner starting in about half an hour so we could go get ready," Louise suggested.

"Yah sure," I shrugged, collecting my satchel from the ground.

When we all got up the common room everyone went to our dorm to get changed. I stood in front of my mirror and stared at my outfit critically. I had, after long deliberation, decided on a rather soft outfit consisting of a pair of drainpipes and a nice baggy white blouse. I tangled my hair into two messy plaits and ruffled up my fringe so that it almost covered my eyes. I slipped my feet into my black baseball shoes **(A/N remember Converse were called baseball shoes back then so Amy's still cool! Woo!)** And was finally satisfied with my rather weak appearance.

"Hurry up Amy!" Anne laughed and dragged me out the room. "Since when do you care about what you look like anyway?"

I didn't trust myself to reply.

I hadn't realised how hungry I was until dinner appeared on the table and I practically lunged at the food. "Wow! Slow down Amy! You'll explode if you eat too much!" Anne smirked as she piled food on her plate.

Half way through dinner, the hair on the back of my neck stuck on end and I felt someone's eyes on me. My eyes scanned the Gryffindor table looking for the person until they finally came upon a pair of grey eyes staring right back. I felt my mouth gape slightly when I realised Sirius had been staring at me and I blushed.

"Amy? You okay?" Lynn asked with a full mouth.

I felt my lips upturn into a small smile, "Yes, of course." I glanced back at Sirius, once again to find him quickly looking away.

"Someone has a crush!" Louise sang, tickling my cheek and making me squirm away.

"Do not!" I shot back.

"Do too!"

"Wait, who does she fancy?" Lynn piped up.

"No one!" I declared.

"Louise, she says she doesn't fancy anyone," Lynn told Louise accusingly.

"But she does!"

"Now children," Anne began in a mature voice, making us all smirk. "Let us all solve this in an adult manner with no cat fights etc."

"Yes, let's," I agreed with a grin.

"Wait so, does Amy fancy someone then?" Lynn asked, taking a sip of juice.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Adult manner people! Think positive thoughts!"

"You guys never tell me anything, I think I'll go make new friends with the Ravenclaws," Lynn stated stubbornly.

"Aww! Wittle Lynny!" I threw my arms dramatically around her neck and tucked my head into the curve of her neck. "Have I ever told you that you have a very comfortable neck, Lynn?"

"Have I ever told you that sometimes I think you might be a lesbian?" Lynn sniggered.

"See!" Louise exclaimed.

"Amy, you know, if you are a lesbian, we'll still love you," Anne assured me with a firm nod.

"As assuring as that is, I think I'll pass off the opportunity to be a lesbian thank you!" I released Lynn and continued with my meal.

"I rest my case! She has a crush!" Louise said loudly, attracting the attention of surrounding Gryffindors, including the Marauders.

"Amy! Tell! Who!" Anne suddenly abandoned her maturity and ducked under the table to come up next to me on my bench.

"What happened to solving this in an adult manner?" I demanded.

"Aw! Now I'm a Nigel!" Louise whined from across the table. I grinned when I realised I now had Lynn and Anne on either side of me.

"Ha ha! I'm loved more than you!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Amy?"

I turned round on the bench to find James standing behind me, with Sirius and Remus next to him. "Remember we have Quidditch practise tomorrow night," he told me.

"Yes mother," I rolled my eyes and popped a raw carrot in my mouth. "And what's the point in me even being there? No one is ever off sick or anything so I'm useless!"

"Yeah, give Amy a break and hex the head chaser," Anne pouted and rested her head on my shoulder to give me some reassurance.

"Thank you Annie! Exactly my point!" I turned back to James. "So how about it?"

I saw Sirius chuckling quietly behind James and felt my insides squirm delightedly. "Sorry Amy, Livingston is my best player, I'm not about to bump him," James told me soberly.

"Pffft! Best player my ass! Have you seen him hit the Quaffle with his left hand? Exactly! You don't! It's physically impossible for him! Whereas I have been practising with both hands since I was eight!" I exclaimed, feeling a few more eyes turn to look at what the conversation was about.

"Sorry Amy," James smiled sympathetically. I mentally noted how he would normally add some pet name like 'duckling' at the end of that sentence, though this time he missed it out.

James started walking away with Sirius and Remus behind him and just as he was at the doors I decided to take my revenge, "Goodnight! And remember to put down that plastic sheet on your bed! We don't want another wet night do we?!"

Anne, Lynn and Louise fell about giggling when James waved his hand without turning around, "Will do!"

I growled; he could never get embarrassed. Especially by me.

"Wakey wakey wittle Amy!" Someone started tugging at my leg and I felt my pillow move further up the bed. Before I knew what was happening I felt the floor beneath me and I found myself staring up at a very tall Louise. "The sun is shining and it's a Hogsmeade weekend!" She sang. She pranced around the room, opening curtains and windows and kicking beds to get everyone up.

"Hey!" I moaned. "Why are you showing the others mercy? Why pull me out of bed?"

"You're lighter than everyone else," Louise grinned as she came to a stop at Anne's bed.

"Aww shucks!" I smiled sleepily.

Deciding it was better that I got the hot water from the shower before anyone else, I ran to the bathroom before Louise could say anything in protest.

However, when I turned the hot tap on, I was met with freezing cold water and I screamed non-stop until I had finished showering. Shivering pathetically, I brushed my teeth and went back into the dorm with a towel round me.

"If you had slowed down and not ran for the shower that fast, you would have heard me say that I had spent the entire morning using up the hot water," Louise smiled innocently.

"Evil…pure and utterly evil…" I muttered, as I got dressed.

Eventually and very reluctantly, the rest of the girls got up and headed for the showers. And I once again found myself standing in front of my mirror with only my underwear on. Now…what to wear…

I rummaged through my wardrobe until I found a nice green mini dress with a pair of green and black polka dot footless tights. I nodded in satisfaction as I brushed down the very airy dress. After pulling a brush through my hair, I pulled my hair back in a rough bun at the back of my head, and then topped off the look with a green fabric hat that reminded me of a train driver's hat.** (A/N Yes…green is my favourite colour…) **I tilted it round to the right and nodded once more. I snatched my wand from my cabinet and tucked it behind my ear before skipping out the dorm and shouting back, "I'm away down to breakfast I'll see you down there!"

In my hurry to get out of the common room I barely noticed the Sirius, who was also in a hurry, until it was too late and I had tripped over his feet and fell, bringing him down with me.

"Sirius! Sirius I'm so sorry, my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going, as usual and…" I trailed off pathetically when I noticed that Sirius wasn't caring about what was coming out of my mouth, he was more focused on my actual lips. My head started to spin when I saw something hovering in his eyes, for once he looked sure of himself and my breath caught in my chest as he lowered his lips towards mine. And just as Sirius' lips were about to brush mine, I heard a voice from the boys' dorms, "Can you see it Padfoot??!"

Swiftly, and with the skill of a true athlete, Sirius had me up and back on my feet in seconds, to my complete and utter regret. Sirius cleared his throat and reached for something behind me on the couch. I watched his hand snatch a sock from the arm of the couch and frowned. "It's…It's James'…" Sirius trailed off.

"Uh huh…so we're James' slave now, are we?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah Amy, aren't we looking nice today?" James spun me round and looked me up and down. "Bit revealing but I'll let you go this time. It's a bit cold outside though."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure I'll live."

Sirius held up James' black sock with a pale face and James grinned, "I knew the little bugger was down here somewhere."

I couldn't be bothered asking about how the sock got down here in the first place, and decided it was better I waited on the girls, otherwise I would get stuck with James for breakfast and I didn't think I could bare that. Especially after what just happened. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go wait on my friends," I clapped my hands together and ran back up the stairs to my dorm to rush along the girls.

"Can we go back yet?" Lynn whined as we ordered our Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks.

"But we only just got here," I replied, sipping on my Butterbeer.

"So?"

"So we can't leave this early!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Lynn pouted. "There's nothing to do here…I got bored of Hogsmeade in third year."

"Really? Second year for me," Louise grinned.

"Wait so does this mean everyone wants to go back already?" I looked about the girls and sighed when they all nodded. "You do realise that I just wasted my long-lie-in-day so I could come with you?"

"You didn't ruin anything, if anyone's taking credit for that it's me!" Louise laughed as she got up and we all headed for the door each with our bottles of Butterbeer.

"Amy!" I spun on the spot just as I got outside the Three Broomsticks and found Sirius just about to go in. I spotted James, Remus and Peter already inside. "Er…" Sirius glanced at Lynn, Anne and Louise and they all grinned.

"We'll leave you alone then," Anne pouted and shoved Louise and Lynn down the road, though they were dawdling more than usual and I had the feeling that they were trying to listen in.

"Look," Sirius began, ruffling his hair nervously and glancing from my face to my mini dress quickly. He closed his eyes after having stared at the mini dress a bit longer than usual and said, "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to do that and-"

Before Sirius had finished his sentence I had already stomped off, not wanting to hear anymore damn apologies. Did he think it was a sin to kiss Amy Potter? Oh wait, he probably did. But really! What sort of vibe did I give out if every time Sirius kissed me he felt the need to apologise!

"What was that all about?" Louise nudged me mischievously when I caught up with them.

Anne seemed to understand the state I was in and linked arms with me. "It's alright, chicken, just forget about him, he's not worth it," She whispered soothingly.

I whimpered and let my head fall onto her shoulder pathetically, "Why do guys always have to coward away? Oh wait! I know! It's because of James!"

Louise and Lynn must have realised that I was taken care of because they linked arms and walked ahead out of earshot.

"I'm not going to say it isn't, because it probably is," Anne smiled slightly. "I think you should confront him and just tell him how you feel."

"And what am I going to say?!" I exclaimed, trying my hardest to keep my voice down. "'Hello dearest brother sorry to have to drop the bomb on you but not only did I snog your best friend in your own bedroom but I also lost my virginity to some loser o n your Quidditch team and don't need your protection so sod off!'"

I stopped Anne and looked at her pleadingly, hoping she might have the answer. She gazed sympathetically at me and linked arms with me again, "Does he know about last year?"

"Hell no," I told her. "I've never gotten up the courage to tell him. And it's not like I have to. Not many sisters go running to their brothers when their love lives go wrong and they want protection."

"Actually, quite a few do, you're probably the only one who runs away," Anne laughed.

I groaned, "I'm not going to tell him at all actually. It will just give him an excuse to beat up Liam, and I don't want that."

"You don't?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes…actually, I do," I chuckled softly. "I just don't want everyone's suspicions of Amy Potter being a damsel in distress being confirmed."

"Well, just confront him," Anne told me. Seeing the look I gave her she smiled comfortingly, "You don't have to tell him about Liam or anything, or snogging his best friend, just tell him you feel like you're being wrapped in cotton wool and you don't want that. If he's as good a brother as he tries to be, he'll give you the space you need."

I sighed and hugged Anne quickly, "Have I ever told you how great you are?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid it's a curse I must bear!" Anne exclaimed dramatically, making me laugh. Just as I calmed down and we fell into a comfortable silence, Anne nudged me with her hip and sang, "You snogged Sirius!"

"I didn't say it was Sirius!" I spluttered.

"Oh my dearest you don't have to! I've seen you stare at him like you've been starved for weeks and he's a gigantic steak!" Anne stated, and then threw her arms into the air in victory when I rolled my eyes and shrugged, finally surrendering.


	8. Confessions in the Library

**Listening To- Michelle Branch, and The Wreckers.**

I sprawled my arms across the study table and started dotting fake freckles over my already freckled face. "Why do you always do that?" Anne asked from beside me. I glanced quickly at her Transfiguration essay and licked my lips, peering further over and catching sight of an interesting sentence that was bound to get me at least an A. I quickly sat up and scribbled the sentence down, in my own words of course, I didn't believe in copying my best friend's work. Well…not all the time anyway.

"You do know that you could get ink poisoning?" Anne continued, hardly noticing my sneak peek at her work. "And you're always complaining about your freckles so why do you make them more obvious?"

I shrugged pathetically.

"Just out of wondering…" Anne whispered, looking up from her essay for the first time and starting to nibble the end of her quill. "Does Louise or Lynn know about…well…what happened with Liam?"

I shook my head soberly. "Never got round to it and to be honest, I'd rather just get on with things than dwell on that prat."

Anne frowned slightly and turned back to her essay.

"Hello people!" James said loudly as he waltzed into the library with Sirius behind him, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Hello James," I mumbled and continued drawing circles all over my nose with my quill.

"Oh give!" James snatched my quill from me and sat down next to me. Without even asking permission, James began drawing whiskers on my cheeks. Once finished, he grinned wider and gestured for Sirius to look.

"Very nice, James, I'm very proud," Sirius declared, though I noticed he wasn't smiling, making me frown.

"Okay, I'm finished," Anne slammed all her books shut, making me jump. "You coming back yet?"

I shook my head, "I've got to finish this."

"Okay I'll see you at dinner then," Anne smiled and waved.

Once she was out the dinner I flopped back onto the table and banged my head off my books. "What's wrong with you, me dear?" James asked sweetly.

I raised my head slightly and managed to raise an eyebrow, gesturing with my hands and wordlessly saying "Isn't it obvious?!"

"Sirius is brilliant at Transfiguration, why doesn't he help you?" James suggested, sitting on the desk and glancing down at my work.

"Eh?" Sirius looked up, having been reading one of my books.

"You can help Amy right?" James enquired. "After all I don't want my favourite baby sister failing Transfiguration."

"I'm your only baby sister," I frowned. "And I'm not even a baby!"

James just smirked at me.

"Eh…yah…sure…" Sirius rubbed his face and shook his head to wake himself up, whilst taking Anne's old seat next to me.

James was still sitting on the table on top of all my books and was smiling stupidly at Sirius and I working. "Okay, well, as you both are sorted, I'm off to find Lily," James declared and headed for the door.

"What?!" Sirius yelped, getting to his feet. "Wait! I thought you wanted to do work too!"

James stroked his chin and shrugged, "It's only Slughorn, he won't mind if I miss some homework."

"But-"

"See you later!" James waved and walked out the library, closing the doors firmly behind him.

I rubbed my eyes wearily and glanced up at Sirius, who was still standing and staring at the library doors in hope that James would come back.

"Er…Sirius?" I ventured, picking up my quill and drawing A.P. all over my hands.

"What?" He slowly sat down, still keeping his eyes on the door.

"He's not coming back."

"Yah…"

"So…can you help me?"

"…………."

"…………."

"Sorry what?" He finally turned to look at me and I felt my stomach squirm.

"Can you help me with my homework?" I asked slowly.

"Oh, right," he cleared his throat and pulled my unfinished essay towards him. "Animagus…" he mumbled to himself, and I thought I saw the hint of a smile.

"What?" I nudged him. "Why are you smiling?"

He glanced at me quickly and said, "Oh, nothing, I was just good at this topic."

"Ah right, well that's good," I dipped my quill in the ink and handed it to Sirius. "Write," I ordered, and to my surprise; he obeyed.

I watched Sirius frown slightly as he concentrated on my essay, scribbling down words and phrases to explain the process of Animagi. I smiled slightly when he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration, and I had to fight the urge to sigh when he started scratching his stubbly chin.

Abruptly, Sirius dropped the quill and turned to look at me, and I had the feeling that he was never thinking about the essay the whole time he was sitting with me. "Look," He began. "I never meant to piss you off by apologising." I raised an eyebrow. "It's just that you're James' little sister and I feel bad because obviously he would never approve of me dat- erm…kissing his sister. Not that I never _enjoyed_ kissing you," Sirius added quickly, making my face flush.

"James would never approve of anyone see-…kissing me. It's a known fact. And it pisses me off," I sighed bitterly, still trying to hide my tomato face with my sleeves.

"Well…talk to him," Sirius suggested.

I smiled, "That's what Anne said. And I'm going to… I just need the right time."

I wriggled uncomfortably in my seat as Sirius continued to look at me, making my lips upturn into a small smile.

"So…" Sirius began, pouting his lips slightly as he pondered on something. "…Derek Waters…" My head snapped up and I almost laughed. "…He's cool."

I blushed again and shrunk in my seat; Sirius actually thought I was dating Derek!? I felt my insides wriggle excitedly at the thought of Sirius actually thinking about my love life.

"I'm not dating Derek," I stated quickly, noticing how my words rushed out my mouth and were barely audible.

"Oh," Sirius' face seemed to brighten. "Well…in that case, he's a jerk."

I grinned, "He's not that bad."

Sirius shrugged, "He hates James for being popular, so I hate him."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, "You're weirdly loyal to my brother." I paused, "It's quite admirable actually." Sirius smiled. "And I've met worse than Derek," I added.

"Besides the Slytherins?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "Who?"

I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks tingle. I looked at the floor and tried to say strongly, "Liam Anderson."

"Is it because he broke up with you for Shelby Hardness?" Sirius whispered, and I suddenly noticed how we were both ducking close to one another.

I shook my head dumbly, feeling my throat begin to quiver. "He…er…he never broke up with me. I broke up with him."

"Oh," Sirius looked up at me, his grey eyes boring into me and making me sigh pathetically. "He told everyone he did, I always did think he was talking a load of bollocks."

I couldn't hold back my grin.

Sirius shuffled his chair closer to mine so that our arms were touching and I held my breath. "Why did you break up with him?" Sirius asked me quietly.

I looked away from him, hoping I wasn't that obvious. I didn't want to tell anyone. Anne was the only person I had told, and I felt like kicking myself when a part of my mind said that I should tell Sirius. After all, it said, he's a good guy.

"Er…" I shrunk further into my seat, accidentally nudging closer to Sirius. "Well…he…he was a jerk."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Everyone knows that. Hence the reason why James and I cheered when he left, he thought we were being friendly but still." He paused. "What did he do, Amy?"

I gulped, feeling myself sweat profusely and I wished I were back in my dorm. "He…er…he had a... a bet…going with all his friends…" My hand instinctively reached to wipe away a tear that was threatening to spill and I sniffed pathetically, wanting to kick myself. "…To…well…to put it straight, to see who could shag me first."

I couldn't look at Sirius; I felt ashamed. All the feelings I had felt when I first found out about the bet came rushing back to me and I shrunk further in my seat, feeling my face become damp. I felt dirty…used…and useless. And most of all I felt ashamed. Ashamed that a Potter couldn't see through lies like that. James would have been able to.

"I take it he won?" Sirius asked. I nodded dumbly. "Amy, you were only fifteen! It's against the law!" I felt a bitter smile form on my face; the great Marauder Sirius Black was telling me off for breaking the law when he himself was an unregistered Animagus. Ah, the irony.

I shrugged, "I delusional, I thought that we had something special… He made me feel special…so I thought, why not?"

I shuddered as I attempted to suppress a sob and I felt Sirius' arm round me. "Amy…" he mumbled from next to my neck, making me shiver. "He was a jerk. He never deserved you."

"Don't tell James," I whispered, feeling my eyes water again and I sighed.

"What?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You mean he doesn't know?"

I gave him a look, "If he did, don't you think Liam would have left Hogwarts with several limbs missing?"

"Good point," Sirius nodded. He nudged my arm with his elbow and scooted closer to me, "Why haven't you told him?"

I shrugged, "No point now."

"He knows where Liam lives," Sirius smirked and I couldn't hold back a watery smile.

I sighed, "I don't want James fighting all my fights." I paused and added nervously, "And…well…I was too ashamed; James would never fall for something like that."

"Well I would hope not, otherwise we may have to confront him about his sexuality," Sirius said, making me laugh.

Sirius squeezed my shoulder encouragingly and rested his head on mine, I closed my eyes with a sigh and convinced myself to forget about Liam, and after all, he was the worthless one, not me.

After several minutes, Sirius leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then my eyelid. Just as he kissed the tip of my nose, I planted a light kiss on his lips.

As I pulled back and kept my eyes shut, I felt his warm breath caress my lips and I worked hard to stop myself kissing him again. My eyes fluttered open to find Sirius looking at me, with a tenderness I had never seen him wear before.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and began tidying away my things. "Don't you…er… want to finish your essay?" Sirius asked, almost pleadingly.

I glanced nervously at him, "Erm…no…I'll just finish it later tonight."

"Oh, okay, " Sirius stood up and began helping me pack my things into my satchel. "Do you want to meet up and I'll help you again?"

I glanced nervously at Sirius and gulped, "Er…" What could I do?! If I didn't get his help I would fail, and if I did…well…I would see him more…which was…well…"Yeah okay. Is eight o'clock in here okay?" I heard myself ask. Sirius nodded with a smile and helped me on with my satchel. I blushed, "Thanks."

We walked in a somewhat awkward silence all the way back to the common room, where we went our separate ways. I went to find Anne and go down to dinner. And as I climbed the steps to the girls' dorms, I realised with a jolt that I had just told Sirius Black, best friend to my brother and most popular guy in school, about the one thing I swore I would never repeat to anyone. I felt like kicking myself. What did I expect? That Sirius would actually keep my secret? Fat chance of that. Stupid Amy! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! As usual…


	9. Confrontations

**Listening To-Now You know-Hilary Duff, Stranger Than Your Sympathy-Goo Goo Dolls, Michelle Branch.**

I sat and watched the fire flicker and crackle with fascination. I enjoyed the way the fire swayed back and forth as it set the coal aflame. I titled my head to the side as I watched and I sighed.

"Amy!"

I continued staring into the fire and didn't acknowledge James as he sat on the couch next to me, causing the cushions to give and I fell slightly towards him.

"Okay I was just talking to Sirius," James gestured with his thumb over at Sirius, who was standing watching with a pale face, I smiled. "And we think that since Fielder was in an accident last practise and she won't be up for next practise or maybe even the next match, you could now stand in for her. See? We don't need to hex anybody!"

I had to be dreaming. No way in hell would James ever let me on the team; he never wanted people thinking he was one to have favourites. Even though he was. "Seriously?!" I gasped.

James nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "James!" I threw my arms around my brother and almost knocked him off the chair. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

James laughed, "Okay so that's that settled. We're having a practise tomorrow night as usual."

I grinned. "Wait so, Sirius suggested this?" I enquired lightly, trying to control myself because all I wanted to do was run over to Sirius and snog the hell out of him as a thank you.

"Yah, it actually caught me off guard; he's never been that bothered about you playing before," James explained. "Remember to say thank you, he was really adamant about you getting to play."

"I will," I grinned. "Thanks James!"

"No problem," James smiled. "And by the way, have you been feeling okay recently? We barely talk these days and you looked a bit shook up last night."

"Yeah, yeah I was fine, just got a bit frustrated with that Transfiguration homework," I said quickly. I glanced at Sirius across the room, who was mouthing "talk to him!" I bit my lip, "And, James?"

"Amy?"

"Look," I began, adjusting myself on the couch to be able to see James properly and I felt my stomach plummet. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while but, well, I haven't gotten the courage before."

"What is it?" James asked, his eyes narrowing and his protective side showing even more than usual. "Some Slytherins haven't been bothering you, have they?"

"What? Oh, no!" I smiled slightly; what I would give for that to be the problem. "No, that's not the problem. Er…James…it's just that, well, I feel that sometimes you can be a bit…over protective, if you know what I mean."

James raised an eyebrow, "Am I?"

I nodded, "A lot, actually. Not that I don't appreciate it! It's nice that I've got a brother to beat folk up for me, but well, sometimes I feel that, well, I'm wrapped in cotton wool and I'd rather not be…okay?"

James sat for a minute thinking, and I felt my face pale; what was I doing?! He's was going to get mad, I knew it, he didn't like it that I didn't need him and he was going to get mad. Any minute now…"If that's how you feel then I'll try to lay off a bit," James smiled and ruffled my hair. I barely noticed.

"Really?" I eyebrows hit my fringe and I knew I _must_ be dreaming.

James nodded, "I'm trying to keep you safe though, sometimes I think that you might not be up to facing everything and I just don't want you hurt."

Something jerked in me and I knew this conversation wasn't going to go well after all, "I'm just as ready to face everything as the next person, thanks for the protection, but I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

James raised an eyebrow, "What about when Liam broke up with you for Shelby Hardness? Were you ready for that?"

I stood up, my heart thumping threateningly, my fists clenched and my knuckles white. "He never broke up with me! I broke up with him! And no! I wasn't ready! But I am now so just stop being such a prat and leave me to fight my own battles!" I glared.

James got to his feet as well, a frown taking over his face and his hazel eyes becoming slightly darker. "Don't go pretending that you're ready for everything Amy! You have no idea what's going on in the world outside Hogwarts right now and if you did I think I can say that you wouldn't be so against me protecting you then."

"Oh so the truth comes out!" I spat. "You think I'm just a stupid little girl who is scared of everything? Well I'm not! And I don't need you!"

"Yes you do!" James glared, his voice rising. "You're so wrapped up in the idea of proving yourself when you have nothing to prove!"

"I am a Potter!" I shouted. "I can take care of myself! I have everything to prove and you just don't want to see it because you're fine with the Amy everyone thinks I am!"

Not wanting to look at James' raging face anymore, I pushed by him and marched straight out the portrait hole, becoming aware that the second I left, the common room seemed to buzz as all onlookers talked about probably the only fight witnessed between James and Amy Potter.

I sat and stirred my chocolate ice cream into liquid as I watched all the house elves run about the kitchen in their eagerness to get dinner ready.

"Wolly?" I asked the house elf who had gotten my ice cream for me. He had become quite a help to me ever since I discovered the kitchens in third year and would always deliver treats when he thought I wasn't feeling well. "Would you mind if I just ate my dinner here?"

Wolly grinned, bearing his crooked teeth and bowing deeply, "T'would be an honour to have a Potter stay for dinner."

I tried to smile, but ended up grimacing, "Thanks Wolly." I ducked my head and sipped at my liquid ice cream, glad that I wouldn't be going to dinner.

"Amy?"

I spun round on my chair and gaped when I saw Sirius standing in the portrait hole. "What…what…how did you know I was down here?" I stammered.

Sirius shrugged, "I've known you long enough to know that when you get pissed off you eat ice cream. Then it was just a case of knowing where you could ice cream when it's not meal times." Sirius grinned.

I smiled slightly. "Well, yes, you were right," I wiped my lips surreptitiously, hoping I didn't have any chocolate plastering my cheeks. "What do you want then?" I asked, feeling that I had said that with a bit more bitterness than I originally planned.

Sirius shrugged and sat down next to me. "The usual please Wolly," He told Wolly, who scurried off to get Sirius his food. "Anne heard you had a fight with James and said she couldn't find you. I told her you might want to be alone but she wanted me to come find you so…here I am."

I blushed slightly, "Well…thanks. I suppose I could use the company."

"Here you go Mister Black," Wolly sat a tray of éclairs, jam tarts, ice cream, and jam donuts on the table in front of Sirius and bowed deeply, causing his nose to brush the floor.

"Thanks Wolly," Sirius picked up the first éclair and bit into it, smearing whipped cream all over his nose.

I laughed, "I think you're a messier eater than me!"

Sirius grinned, "It's who I am."

I smiled and looked back at my ice cream, not quite sure what else to say to the boy. The way we were sitting, and the food we were eating, gave me the sense of déjà vu.

"I love the food down here," Sirius sighed.

That sentence knocked a memory inside of me and I remembered why I had never liked Sirius, why I had hated the sight of him every summer and why I had somehow come to not trust him.

**)Flash back( **

**(took place in Amy's fourth year in the kitchens) **

_I peeked my head round the portrait door just as it was about to close and instead of seeing four backs all turned towards me, I saw three, and Sirius grinning at me mischievously. _

_I gulped and hid behind a suit of armour when I heard voices. "See you later mate," James called and stepped out of the kitchens, with Remus and Peter behind him._

_Once he had disappeared round the corner, I opened the kitchens door and stepped in. "Hello Amy," Sirius smirked at me from the centre table._

_I gulped, "What do you want?"_

_Sirius grinned again and turned his back to me, leaving me no choice but to go and sit next to him. He took a bite out of the jam donut he had and said, "I love the food down here."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Get to the point, Sirius."_

"_A little birdie told me that little baby Potter has a boyfriend," Sirius smirked, and I felt my face pale._

"_What?" I stared wide-eyed at Sirius._

_Sirius sniggered, "You have a boyfriend, one that I'm sure James won't be too happy to meet."_

_I gulped, "How do you know that?"_

"_Because I know everything," Sirius told me smugly._

"_You won't tell James, will you?" I begged._

_Sirius shrugged, "I don't know."_

"_You can't! He'll be a prat like he always is and he'll mess everything up!" I told him, anger beginning to sizzle inside me._

_Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You really like this guy, don't you?"_

_I nodded and then shrugged, "I don't know. I like him a lot, and I'd rather James didn't butt in."_

"_Okay then, sure, I won't tell James," Sirius smiled, though I noticed how the smile didn't reach his eyes._

"_Right, good," I nodded and headed for the portrait hole._

"_What if Darren doesn't really like you?" Sirius spoke from just behind me, making me jump._

_I turned round to look at Sirius and glared, "Shut up, Black. I know Darren better than you so I don't think you can say that."_

_Sirius shrugged, "Just looking out for you."_

"_I don't need looking out for," I stated, before heading back to the common room._

"_Amy!" James grabbed my arm and steered me over to the window, away from everyone else. I tried to smile at him, but the conversation with Sirius had planted a seed of doubt in my mind and now even I was feeling uneasy about Darren._

"_Amy!" I grinned when I saw Darren by the window. _

"_Hello," I replied, hugging him quickly._

"_Look, Amy," He began. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

_I stared at him, feeling my throat close up and tears threaten to spill. "Why?" I whispered, barely audible._

_Darren shrugged, "James has found out and I just don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm not prepared to get my ass kicked."_

_I failed to stifle a sob and shoved by Darren to get to the girls' staircase. Just as the common room disappeared, I saw Sirius on the couches, gazing after me with a look of both regret, and hope. _

**)End flash back(**

"Do you remember Darren?" I asked, in almost a whisper.

Sirius turned to look at me; startled I had said that. "What?" He asked.

"Darren Greenock," I stated. "Do you remember him?"

Slowly, Sirius nodded. "Why did you tell James?" I asked.

Sirius gulped down the éclair and picked up another one, "I didn't."

I turned to look at Sirius and frowned. "Don't lie, Sirius, I know you did. Just tell me why."

"I didn't," Sirius repeated, staring straight at me and boring into me with his grey eyes.

"Then how the hell had James found out about Darren?!" I demanded, my voice rising as all those emotions came back to me.

Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands, "James never found out about Darren."

I stared at Sirius, not quite knowing what he was saying, "What?"

"James never found out about Darren," Sirius repeated.

"Then why did Darren say it was because of James?" I asked.

Sirius put his face in his hands and muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked.

"Don't get angry," he looked up at me, his eyes pleading.

I continued to stare at Sirius, not sure if I wanted to promise anything, "Tell me."

"I…" Sirius looked from me to his hands, trying to figure out how to say what he was about to say. "Well…I told…Darren, that James had found out."

"…Why?" I asked, my mouth dry and my eyes beginning to water.

Sirius shrugged, "I suppose…I was…I was, well, jealous…"

"……………….What?! Why? You had plenty of girlfriends! What was there to be jealous of in me and Darren?" I demanded.

Sirius sighed and put his face in his hands again. "Don't make me say it," he muttered.

"Say what? Look Sirius I told you about Liam, the least you could do is tell me why you ruined my relationship with Darren," I frowned at him.

Sirius sighed, but didn't say anything. "Sirius! Tell me!"

"Okay!" Sirius took a deep breath and looked straight at me, startling me with the severe look in his eyes. "I told Darren that James found out because I was jealous of him. I knew that Darren would run at the first sign of trouble and I wanted to prove it to you because…you deserve better."

I glared at him, "What gave you the right to do that?! And what do you care if I deserve better!"

"For Merlin's sake Amy!" Sirius glared at me. "You're supposed to be smart! Try putting two and two together instead of making it harder for me to admit! Or would you like me to spell it out for you?!"

"That would be helpful, yes," I spat.

"Fine! I've been in love with you since the day I met you!"


	10. Beginning

**I'd just like to point out before I go any further with this story that in no way are Amy Potter and Amy from A Family Secret connected, I just liked the name at the time.**  
**Listening To: Cigarettes-The Wreckers, Michelle Branch (mainly You Set Me Free), MacDonald Bros CD (mainly Magic).**

"Amy?" Anne sat at the bottom of my bed and tickled my toes with a small smile, trying to cheer me up. "Amy? Are you coming to dinner?"

I sighed and shrugged.

"Come on Amy…I thought you would be only too happy to have Sirius Black confess his undying love for you!" Anne smiled.

I glanced at her and frowned. Not wanting to talk to anyone I turned onto my side so my back was facing her.

"Fine, I'll see you tonight," Anne got up and headed for the door. She opened the door and turned to me again, "You are going to the practise, right?"

I sighed again, but didn't reply.

"Fine," She mumbled, before closing the door quietly behind her.

I buried my damp face in my pillow and pulled my covers over me completely. I had spent the whole day in my bed. I didn't go to one single class in fear of seeing Sirius, and since Anne came back at break and told me he had been ignoring her for even mentioning me to him, I had fallen into what I could only describe as the dark depths of depression.

It was all well and good for Amy Potter to have a huge crush on her brother's best friend, as long as the said brother never found out that is. But I definitely wasn't expecting Sirius to return my feelings, especially with as much ferocity as he showed me.

My body was aching with guilt and I had been crying all day; what was I to do in this sort of situation?

My mind drifted back to the kitchens with Sirius and a small smile crept onto my face when I remembered Sirius confessing his feelings for me. Though now that I was back in reality I wished I had reacted quicker. I had sat and stared at Sirius' sad face for a total of two minutes thirty-one seconds, not knowing what to say. Before I could come to a conclusion and at least assure Sirius that I felt the same way, he stormed out the kitchen. Leaving me on my own with the elves.

My emotions went into overdrive when I woke up in the morning. Confusion, guilt and shame overwhelmed me and I once again felt unworthy of the name Potter.

What could I do? I went to Anne for advice a grand total of five times in the three times I saw her, and all she could suggest was tell Sirius how I feel. She specifically advised me to keep my feelings for Sirius hidden from James' ear, however, as he was still mad at me, and I was still mad at him. Needless to say the outcome of confessing my love for his best friend would not be all flowers and rainbows.

"Amy…"

My eyes drifted open again and I found a pair of startlingly green eyes gazing back at me. I shot up and stared open-mouthed at the redhead in front of me. What in Merlin's name was Lily Evans doing in my dorm?!

"Lily!" I continued to stare and wrapped my covers completely round my pyjamified body and felt my face heat up. "This is the sixth-year's dorm!"

Lily nodded, raising an eyebrow, "I did notice that." She smiled kindly at me and I looked quickly down at my covers. "Since I'm Head Girl, I have access to all dorms."

"Ah…right…well…wait," My eyes darted back to Lily. "Doesn't that mean that James has access to all dorms as well?"

Lily shrugged, "I suppose. Though I do keep my dorm door locked every night. Just in case."

I grinned.

"Sorry for startling you," Lily apologised and sat on Anne's bed, across from me. "I thought I had better pay you a visit. James is very worried about you, and I have to thank you. I got a little peace and quiet today, in comparison to usual days where I have James chasing after me looking for help on his latest homework." I laughed. "Are you alright?" Lily asked, her face shadowed with concern.

I shrugged, "I'm not ill, if that's what you mean."

Lily smiled, "Not one of the wisest decisions to tell the Head Girl that you are skiving class."

I shrugged again, "I trust you, however little I know you. You don't seem to be the type to run to McGonagall."

Lily beamed at me, "Well, enough talking about me. I did come to talk about you after all."

"Right." I adjusted myself so I could see Lily better in the dim light of my room and cleared my throat, "What can I do you for, Lily?"

"Well Amy," Lily smiled. "I had the strangest experience today. Not only did I get some quiet time, but also I got a visit from Sirius Black during break. He was in quite a state. Apparently he has a problem, a problem he can't talk to James about. Obviously I found this rather interesting because James and Sirius have always been joined at the hip." I grinned. "So I asked him what it was about, and he told me that he had, amazingly enough, fallen for a young woman," Lily beamed at me again, and I blushed.

"But when I asked him who this lucky girl was, he wasn't too keen on sharing it with me. I think that because I have become such good friends with James, Sirius is scared that I may tell James about whoever it is," Lily's green eyes bore into me and I knew she hadn't needed to ask Sirius about it, and she certainly wasn't asking me who it was.

"Is he mad at me?" I whispered.

"Well he's not the happiest bunny in the universe," Lily mused. "But I think it's understandable." She paused. "What happened, Amy?" She asked me delicately.

I cleared my throat and shrugged, "He told me. down at the kitchens last night. I was angry at him because I had found out that he had ruined my relationship with Darren just because he was jealous. Then he told me." I had no idea why I was even talking. I may have trusted Lily, but never before had I just let everything in my life slip out in one graceful sentence when I barely knew the person. I looked up at Lily and found she was smiling and nodding understandably, and I knew why James was so smitten with her. "I didn't know what to say, and before I could say collect myself Sirius had left. And I don't know what to do. I'm scared to see him in case I mess it up again."

I glanced up at Lily again. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, do you like Sirius in the way he likes you?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I sighed in frustration; I was blushing too often. I nodded slightly and Lily beamed.

"Well, normally I would advise you to give it a shot, tell him how you feel and see how a relationship with Sirius Black would work out," Lily explained. "But I'm guessing that you believe James won't be alright with it all, am I right?"

I huffed and fell back onto my pillow, "You're so smart it's inhuman."

Lily smiled slightly, "At this point I would suggest talking to James about it all and trying to work it out in a very democratic and peaceful way, but as you are both Potters, I can say right away that that idea might as well go out the window."

I smiled.

"Right, the first thing I believe you have to do is tell Sirius," Lily said soberly.

I sighed, somehow I knew Lily was going to say that. "You know you have to, Amy," She soothed.

I nodded pathetically, "And what about James?"

Lily stroked her chin for a moment, before saying, "Don't tell him just yet. See how it goes with Sirius; he may want to tell James himself."

I sniffed, "Thanks Lily. I can see why James likes you so much."

Lily Evans blushed. That's right, she blushed, just like I do. I grinned when she rolled her eyes at me. "I'm thinking of giving him a chance, maybe let him take me to the Christmas Dance next month. If he asks me, that is," Lily said shyly.

I grinned, "Good decision; he's a good dancer."

Lily beamed.

"Well…" She sighed. "I'll let you get back to…well…sleeping."

I laughed, "Actually, I think I'll head down to the Quidditch pitch. Or am I too late for the practise?"

Lily shook her head and walked to the door. "Just in time actually. Looks like the team's just heading down," She told me, peeking her head out of the door.

"Alright, well, thanks for your help, Lily," I smiled appreciatively.

"No problem," Lily grinned and stepped out the room, closing the door behind her.

**Nobody's P.O.V. (lolz!)**

Lily bounced down the stair case and back into the common room. She smiled and walked to the portrait hole, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the Quidditch team, who were lined up at the door, waiting for late comers.

"Lily?" James asked from the front of the line. "Are you coming to watch?"

Lily nodded with a grin, she glanced at Sirius quickly and said, "And Amy is just getting ready."

"Thank Merlin!" James exclaimed. "I thought she might not want to come after our fight last night. Did you talk to her?"

Lily nodded, "Just apologise James, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

James grinned. As one last straggler joined the group, James led the team out the portrait hole. Sirius hung back and waited for the last to leave, and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Since you're coming to watch I might as well walk you," Sirius smirked.

"I think I'd rather walk with James, but if I must," Lily laughed.

Sirius' face turned sober and he muttered, "Is she okay?"

Lily nodded, "She's just confused. Don't underestimate her though, Sirius. She is, after all, a Potter."

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and gripped my broom with white knuckles. Slowly, I put one foot in front of the other and before I knew it I was in the centre of the pitch, staring up at the flying dots I knew to be my team. My team… the idea of me actually being on the team and no longer a stand in still put a smile on my face. And then the reality of what I had to face up to brought me crashing back to Earth.

I spotted Anne and Lily in the stands watching me, they waved and Anne turned away to talk to Lily. I gulped.

"Ames!"

My head snapped up again and I saw James grinning and waving for me to join them up there. Taking a deep breath and trying one last time to calm myself, I mounted my broom and shot off to meet James.

Just as I stopped and hovered next to him, he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a quick hug. He kissed my forehead lightly and said, "I'm sorry for being such a prat last night. Forgive me?"

I grinned, "I can never hold a grudge against you Jamesy-poo."

"Thank Merlin," James sighed with a smile. "We've never fallen out before and I've come to the conclusion that I don't like fighting with you. So, you just do what you want to do, and I'll be happy with it."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I felt myself blushing when I thought about what I really wanted to do.

"Alright my little duckling, time to act like a Quidditch player," James grinned. "I talked to Fielder today and we don't think she'll be up for the game next Saturday. So you are now officially a Gryffindor Chaser. Until further notice, that is."

I grinned and felt my stomach do back flips, "Brilliant!"

"Yes I know I am," James replied smugly.

I stuck my tongue out.

"Sorry to interrupt this mushy family moment, but can we actually start playing Quidditch, or would you like a group hug first?" We both turned to see Sirius frowning at us. James seemed to think Sirius was joking, because he laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Right you are Padfoot, let's get on with it," James grinned and chucked the Quaffle at the other two chasers, before letting loose the Snitch and speeding after it.

Sirius flew down to the ground and let the bludgers go, wincing slightly when one almost whacked him in the face. He swung his bat menacingly as he flew past me, not even looking at me, and I realised why he made such a good beater.

"Sirius!" I called after him, ignoring Betsy Carlson, one of the other chasers, who was trying to throw me the Quaffle. Sirius just flew past me, not even twitching. "Sirius!"

I glanced over at Lily and Anne, who were giving me sympathetic looks. Lily gestured for me to keep trying, but I shook my head; Sirius wasn't going to listen to me any time soon.

After practise, I trudged out of the changing rooms and threw my broom over my shoulder, looking about for Anne so I could walk her up.

I watched the team head back up to the castle, James included, but I couldn't see Anne or Lily.

"What are you still doing here?"

I spun round and saw Sirius emerging from the changing rooms, his hair wet from his shower and heavy with tiredness.

I narrowed my eyes, "Looking for Anne. What are you doing here?"

"Anne went back to the castle with Lily," Sirius told me, walking past me and knocking shoulders lightly.

"What is your problem?!" I huffed, sighing in frustration.

"Oh what's _my_ problem?!" Sirius turned to look at me, a mixture of amusement and anger occupying his face.

"Yes!" I growled, shoving past him and head for the main doors. "I shouted on you in practise and you just ignored me!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I was focused on the game like a good beater should be, rather than thinking about silly little girls?" He said coolly.

"Well if that's how you feel about me then fine! I won't bother saying what I've been wanting to say since summer and I won't bother telling James either. After all, why ruin my relationship with James over a stupid arse like you?" I spat, not looking back at him.

There was a short silence, in which I thought I had won the argument, until I felt him take my hand and pull me back.

"What did you want to say?" He asked quietly, not looking me in the eye.

I glared up at him and snatched my hand from his, hating the way he was a head taller than me. "I was going to tell you that because of you I've been completely confused and I even had trouble picking what socks to wear because my brain is so messed up! And I never choose what socks to wear! Usually I just pick random odd ones! But no! because of you I now have matching socks on!" I stopped for breath, but was no where near finished. "I was going to tell you that because you caught me so off guard last night that I had no idea what to say and in fact, my mind had gone completely blank! I mean come on! What am I supposed to say when my brother's best friend confesses his love for me and the feeling is pretty much mutual but I'm too scared to say anything because I know James would never talk to me again!"

I gasped for breath and was about to continue but was cut off when Sirius closed the gap between us. I was too shocked to return the kiss, my whole body froze up and I felt like fainting. Only when I felt Sirius' hands slide around my waist did my mind wake up and I kissed him back, putting all my love for him out of words and into the kiss.

Sirius pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you," He whispered, making my breath catch in my chest and I smiled.

"I love you too," I sniffed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "But I don't know if we can do this! James would never be okay with it!"

Sirius sighed and took my hand, his fingers lacing with mine. Slowly, we starting walking up the hill towards Hogwarts. I dreaded arriving at the doors because I knew Sirius would have to let go of my hand.

"I don't know what we should do either," Sirius rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I suppose we'll have to tell James. I don't like keeping things from him, especially things as big as this. And he's not stupid, if we don't tell him he's going to find out sooner or later."

I gulped, trying to control the butterflies in my stomach so that I could think clearly about James. "I…I suppose…we could, well, keep it a secret? At least until we're ready to tell him," I added hurriedly.

Sirius stopped and looked at me, scrutinizing me with those powerful grey eyes. "Could you really do that?" He asked quietly. "Lie to James?"

"Well think about it," I reasoned. "Technically we're not lying unless he asks about it and by then we might be more ready to face a beating. If he never asks, we never have to lie."

A smile flickered on Sirius' face and he squeezed my hand, "You would make such a good Marauder."

I grinned. "So, we gonna do it?" I asked, feeling my skin tingle with excitement.

Sirius reached up a hand and fiddled with a lock of my hair, he seemed unsure for a moment, before smiling slightly and saying, "Yeah. I think we are."


	11. Secret Meetings and Secrets Spilled

I adjusted my satchel and smiled contently at Anne, who was describing in detail about some new gossip she recently heard. "What do you think Amy?" Lynn asked me from the other side of Anne.

"Huh?" I turned to her, still wearing a dazed expression.

"You know what Lynn?" Louise chimed in. "I think that if Timothy Feller thinks he has a chance with Laura Hamilton, he's in dream world…"

"Amy," Anne held me behind everyone as we walked to the Great Hall. She linked her arm through mine and smiled, "What's with you lately? You've been like this since the Quidditch practise."

I shrugged and twirled us both round, making Anne laugh. "I don't know Annie," I hummed and sighed. "Everything's finally going my way and for once I'm …happy…"

Anne smiled knowingly at me and I knew I should care that she was becoming suspicious, but after glimpsing Sirius in the common room before heading down to dinner, nothing in my body was programming properly.

We took our seats at dinner, Louise and Lynn sitting together and Anne and I sitting together. I tilted my head to the side and observed my friends; things had certainly changed since starting back school. Lynn and Anne, who had originally been best friends, had seemed to drift apart and I found myself needing to confess everything I think to Anne, because she seemed to enjoy listening to my daily chatter. Whilst Louise and I, although I had known we were drifting apart, I was surprised to see that she had barely noticed. She and Lynn were as best friends as Anne and I, and the whole swap seemed to fit everyone. I sighed again; things were definitely better than usual.

"You snogged Sirius again, didn't you?" Anne whispered, smirking.

I pushed her playfully, laughing; if only she knew what was going on in my life now. My stomach tightened when I realised I hadn't told Anne. I immediately felt guilty. It was one thing to lie to my brother about seeing his best friend, but to lie to my best friend who I actually needed to tell secrets to, I felt sick.

"You okay Amy?" Lynn asked from across the table. "You're looking a bit peaky."

I opened my mouth to say something but was saved the trouble. "Psst! Louise!" We all turned to see two young Slytherins, leaning over their table and sneering at us. "Is it true you're dating Derek Waters?! How low can you get?!" One girl laughed out loud, practically deafening me with her hyena laugh.

Louise shrunk in her seat and refused to meet eyes with us. So Louise had been hiding a relationship as well?

I pulled my wand from within my robes and was just about to hex those girls for being mean to Louise, when I was interrupted again.

I jumped when a deep voice behind me hexed the Slytherins for me and I turned to find Sirius. When the Slytherin girls had finished squealing and had exited the hall with boils smothering them, I sighed heavily and found myself falling back against Sirius, who did nothing to stop me.

It felt nice. To have something to fall back on was different, well, obviously I always had James, but I had never really had someone to reply on like I had come to reply on Sirius.

"You okay?" he whispered in my ear when no one was looking.

I nodded and smiled up at him, "Now that you're here."

I turned back to my friends to find Anne smiling at me. "Thanks Sirius," She grinned, though continued looking at me.

"No problem," He reached his hand down and tickled my neck surreptitiously, making me giggle pathetically. Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I best be off, James is shouting on me," Sirius gestured further down the table to James, who was indeed waving Sirius over.

For a second I almost reached up to kiss Sirius goodbye, but I restrained myself. With difficulty.

I watched Sirius sit down with James, Remus and Peter, and immediately start talking animatedly, grinning and laughing like he had no problems in the world.

"I think we all deserve a sleepover tonight me dears," Anne announced on the way back to the common room.

"Wha? Why?" I asked, panicking; what if we played truth or dare?! We always played truth or dare at our sleepovers…

"Calm down, Amy, it's only a sleepover," Louise sniggered.

"Not even a sleepover if you think about it," Lynn chimed in. "After all we have shared a dorm for the past six years and so we have been having sleepovers every night since coming to Hogwarts."

"You think too much Lynn," Anne grinned.

"I beg to differ!" Lynn said defensively. "Professor Slughorn says I don't think enough and that I'm headed for disaster!"

"Woo! Go Lynn!" I grinned, clapping her on the back.

"Okay moving a little off the subject people," Anne ushered us all up the staircase to our dorm.

Quickly, we all got changed into our pyjamas and gathered on Anne's bed. At my suggestion, two of us were to visit the kitchens for some food.

"Me and Lynn can go," I volunteered.

"Right, hurry, I need food," Anne ordered.

I saluted and Lynn and I marched out of our dorms. I felt my face heat up when we were both met with wolf whistles in the common room. "Why did I change into my jammies so early?" I mumbled to Lynn, who grinned.

After ordering all the necessary food for our sleepover, Lynn and I set off back to the common room and were just three corridors away when I cursed. "I've left the popcorn in the kitchen! You go on ahead Lynn I'll catch up," I told her.

"You sure?" She turned to look at me. I nodded. "Right I'll tell the girls, but give me your food too, might as well take it."

I grinned and handed over all my food. "See you in a bit," I waved and headed back to the kitchens.

I turned the last corner and saw the portrait to the kitchens before I was slammed against the wall and someone's lips came in contact with mine. My body seized up and I felt a smile tug at my lips as the boy pulled away from me.

"I barely saw you today," Sirius whispered hoarsely against my lips.

"You saw me at lunch," I smiled, pecking him lightly on the lips.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close, "Yes but I didn't get to kiss you, or hold you, or do any of the things I wanted to. And I had to be even more careful because James is getting suspicious."

My eyes darted to Sirius' and we shared a moment of panic. "What?!" I breathed, feeling my mind rush ahead of me, forming all sorts of scenes in which James shouted that he knew about us and would never speak to us again.

"He's noticing small things, he's not an idiot," Sirius whispered against my cheek. "He cornered me just before I came down here. He thinks I've been acting strangely."

"And what about me? He hasn't noticed anything about me, has he?" I gulped. If James thought I was acting strangely too, all he needed to do was put two and two together and he would come to the right conclusion.

"I don't think he's noticed you, yet," Sirius looked me in the eyes and his face set in a frown. "We have to be more careful. I think we wandered into this not really thinking it over."

"You…you're not…regretting it…are you?" My mind was already crashing at the idea. He wouldn't back out like Darren, would he?

Sirius took my chin between his index finger and thumb, and manoeuvred me so I was looking him straight in the eye, "I'm not backing out, Amy. I can't and I won't."

I sighed with relief and leaned my forehead against Sirius' chest, smiling slightly when I heard the gentle drum beat of his heart underneath his shirt.

"Sirius?"

We both snapped out of our thoughts and spun to see a tall figure standing at the end of the corridor. The person muttered a spell and the tip of their wand lit up the hallway, and Sirius and I with it.

"Amy?" Remus looked from Sirius to me, his brow furrowing and his quick mind putting the pieces together and figuring out our secret.

"Remus, what are you doing down here?" Sirius dropped his hands from my waist and I felt suddenly cold.

"James wanted to know what was taking so long, but I saw this first and thought I had better go instead," Remus held up a crumpled bit of parchment and Sirius' face paled. "What are you thinking Sirius?!"

Sirius stepped away from me and walked quickly to Remus, where he muttered something to him. Remus expression cleared and he looked at me, his face showing deep understanding. "You two…?" Remus pointed at Sirius and me and I nodded. He rubbed his forehead quickly and folded up the parchment, "I thought something was up."

"Remus?" I asked timidly. "You…you won't tell James, will you?"

Remus looked from Sirius, and back to me. "I don't know," He said softly. "You can't keep something as big as this from James. I mean for Merlin's sake Sirius! You're hiding a relationship with James Potter's baby sister! Excluding Lily, Amy is the only girl in the whole school who James deems as off limits to anything male!"

Sirius' face hardened. "You think I don't already know that?!" He demanded.

"Apparently not!" Remus frowned.

"Remus, this is important to me," Sirius told Remus quietly, so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear.

"You know what will happen if he finds out," Remus replied. He looked over at me, a frown decorating his face, "And you should know better, Amy."

"What? Every relationship I've been in James has ruined one way or another! If anything I deserve a break!" I told Remus firmly, trying to control my shaky voice.

"Yes but Amy! If he finds out about this relationship then it won't just be you and Sirius he ruins!" Remus exclaimed.

"You're making it sound like he's going to murder us," Sirius said, slipping his arm around my waist.

"That's a bit of an overstatement but yes he will be very angry. Especially with you Sirius," Remus stared pointedly at Sirius.

Sirius was silent for a minute. He rubbed his stubbly chin wearily and held me closer to him. "We should tell him, shouldn't we?" He asked Remus.

"Yes you should," Remus nodded. "Preferably soon."

"Fine, we'll tell him soon, but not tonight," Sirius dropped his hand from my waist and laced his fingers with mine instead. "You head back up, I'll be right behind you."

Remus looked from Sirius to me nervously, as though not sure whether or not Sirius was telling the truth, "Alright. But hurry up."

I watched Remus disappear round the corner and sighed with relief, before my lungs tightened up and I realised what the conversation we just had was about. "Are we really going to tell him?" I asked quietly.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist kissed me lightly on the lips, "I think we have to. Remus doesn't like keeping secrets so we can't keep him quiet for long. Christmas. What do you think? We could tell him before the dance so that we can still go together."

I smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"Good," Sirius slipped his hand into mine. "Are you getting anything from the kitchens?" He pulled out his wand and shrunk the bottles of Butterbeer so that they could fit into his pockets.

"I won't bother," I shrugged, squeezing his hand affectionately and starting to walk with him. "The girls won't mind if we go without popcorn. I can just say that McGonagall was hanging about and I didn't want to risk getting caught."

"Very clever," Sirius smiled. "Though I think you should tell Anne about us."

"What? Shouldn't James be the first to know?" I asked quizzically.

"Well, since Lily already knows, and Remus already knows, I don't think it will make a difference now," Sirius sniggered, making me blush.

I was just about to speak the password when Sirius pulled me back and into his arms. "What?" I asked, becoming dizzy when the scent of Sirius reached my nostrils.

"I'm saying goodnight to you now," Sirius grinned and swooped down to capture a kiss.

S

"Alright, Lynn, truth or dare?" Anne bit into a sugar donut and grinned at Lynn.

"Erm…dare," Lynn sat up straight, preparing herself for whatever Anne was going to make her do.

"Hmm…" Anne stroked her chin and took another bite of the donut. "I dare you…to…go chap on the boys' dorm and ask if anyone ordered some prawn crackers."

I snorted with laughter and Louise chuckled. Anne grinned mischievously and Lynn paled; we all knew she had a tiny crush on Remus and to have to say such an embarrassing thing in front of him was sure to mortify her.

"Do I have to?" She begged.

"Yes deary, you have to," Anne pulled Lynn to her feet. "In fact, we'll be really supportive friends and we'll watch you."

Lynn gulped.

Nervously, and looking like she may faint any minute, Lynn chapped on the Marauders' dorm. Sirius opened up the door and glanced from Lynn, to Anne, to Louise, and then smiled slightly when he saw me clutching Anne's arm in a fit of laughter.

"Good evening, and how can we help you ladies?" He asked smoothly.

Lynn took a deep breath and said in a very loud English voice, "Did anyone order some prawn crackers?! We got a packet of prawn crackers and I don't like them, did you order them? If you did I think that was bloody stupid of you because prawn crackers are minging!"

Lynn let out her breath and her face flushed crimson when she saw Sirius grinning at her, and then noticed that the three other Marauders had gathered behind him.

"Brilliant Lynn!" I exclaimed when we finally fell into our dorm. "Though I think I prefer you're Irish accent, much easier on the ears."

Lynn blushed and flicked her brown hair out of her face, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay Lynn, it's your turn," Anne told Lynn, closing the dorm door and collapsing next to me.

"Okay, Louise, truth or dare?" Lynn asked.

"Truth, I'll play it safe," Louise smiled.

"Alright…" Lynn fiddled with a lock of her hair in thought. "Why didn't you tell us you are seeing Derek?"

Louise ducked where she sat and hid her face behind her blonde hair, "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes," We all said at the same time, surprising each other.

"Well I didn't think you liked him," Louise sighed. "Plus, I well…I think Derek likes one of you so I thought if you didn't know about it then you wouldn't hang out with him as much and there wouldn't be a chance of something happening."

We all stared in astonishment as Louise's face paled and she muttered a small apology. Lynn threw her arms around Louise and knocked her over, shocking all of us. "Lou Lou! You don't have to worry about that! He wouldn't and couldn't like anybody but you! And we're all pretty much old maids anyway!" Lynn told Louise, who chuckled in reply. I have to say I wouldn't be able to control my laughter if a random Irish girl jumped on me and stated that she was an old maid.

"Yeah Louise, you shouldn't feel that you can't tell us," Anne soothed.

"Okay enough of the mushiness!" Louise managed to tear Lynn off her and sat up. "You're turn, Anne. Truth or dare?"

"Dare please Lou," Anne smiled confidently.

"Right, I dare you to flirt with Peter Pettigrew," Louise grinned.

Anne's mouth gaped, "You're evil."

"It's in the blood, dearest," Louise smirked.

We once again found ourselves squashed together in the narrow hallway, where Anne knocked on the door of the boys' dorm. James answered.

"What is it this time?" He asked wearily.

"Er…is…is Peter in?" Anne asked, losing all of her courage.

"Pete! Get over here! Looks like we've got another dare coming!" Before James could even finish the sentence, Remus and Sirius were at the door. Remus glanced at me and I shuffled behind Lynn so that I wasn't noticed as much.

Peter stumbled out of the dorm looking flushed and as timid as always. He glanced at me and blushed, making me raise my eyebrows. "W-what is it?" He stuttered.

Anne sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, muttering something to herself. She drew herself together and smiled seductively at Peter, who gulped and turned crimson. Anne reached up her hand and leaned on the doorframe, and put her other hand on her hip, sticking out her curvy hips and pouting slightly.

She flicked her black hair out of her eyes and smiled at Peter, "Hello Pete…"

"H-hello," Peter was sweating, and I couldn't hold back a snigger.

"Have I ever told you how alluring your eyes are?" Anne breathed, leaning in so she was only centimetres away from Peter's sweaty nose. "I love blue eyes," She whispered.

I snorted in a very unladylike way and hid even more behind Lynn when Sirius smiled surreptitiously over at me.

Peter whimpered, "R-really...?"

Anne stared intensely into his watery blue eyes and leaned further towards him, making him quiver. "Who couldn't? I would kill for you, Pete."

Peter seemed really taken by Anne's words and looked ready to say something back, before Anne sniffed and said, "Okay, I think I've outshined Lynn's dare."

"Very good Anne," I grinned. "I'm so proud!"

"Right, back to the dorm!" Anne ordered and we all scuttled back to our dorm, chuckling at Peter's timid and rather pale face.

"Amy! Your turn!" Anne grinned at me and I groaned.

"Okay, okay, ask what you may," I threw myself on the floor with everyone and Anne grinned mischievously at me.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

Thinking it was better to stay away from truth, I stuck my nose in the air and said with an air of confidence, "Dare."

"Amy Potter, I dare you to barge into the Marauders' dorm and snog Sirius Black," Anne grinned, her blue eyes dancing at the look of horror on my face.

I gulped. How many times would I have to snog Sirius in Truth or Dare? It's a stupid game anyway…

"Anne!" I whined. "I can't do that! James will be there!"

"So?" Anne raised an eyebrow. "About time you showed James up anyway, don't you think?"

"But…but…"

"Just get your arse over there Amy!" Louise commanded.

I whimpered and Anne heaved me to my feet, "You guys are evil. James will hate Sirius after this, he'll ignore me, and I'll blame it all on you Annie."

"Well that's lovely dearest, but you're still doing this dare," Anne smiled evilly. "I've been wanting to prove something to Lynn and Louise for a few days and this will sort it all out."

"It all comes down to the lesbian thing doesn't it?" I grabbed hold of the door handle as we were going out so that Anne and Lynn had to start pulling me by my waist to get me to move.

"Amy! You're supposed to be a Potter! Get your act together!" Louise told me, making Lynn giggle.

I whimpered as they finally got me off the door handle and threw me in front of the boys' dorm. "Remember, you're barging in, Amy," Anne told me wisely. "Get into the bargy state of mind."

The three girls laughed and hid round the side of the door and I gulped, "Get a grip Amy, you're a Potter and James knows that Potters do not back down from dares…"

I took a deep breath and threw open the door with an air of one who wasn't so terrified they were about to wet themselves.

The lights were out and I assumed all the boys were in bed. I cleared my throat and said loudly, "Sirius?!"

"Wha.." I heard a voice croak from the corner.

"Get over here," I ordered, trying my best to show some authority, though it was rather hard considering my voice was shaking and I probably sounded on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Sirius poked his head out of his bed-hangings and I saw two other heads peek out from behind their hangings too. So that was James watching already, and I presumed Remus was the other head.

The sleepy figure of Sirius stumbled out of bed and smiled wearily at me, rubbing his eyes. I gulped and felt my cheeks heat up when I noticed he only had a pair of black boxers on and an old shirt.

I did a few calming breaths before I closed my eyes, grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down to meet me. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed closer to him. I could hear the girls giggle from the doorway and was about to pull away when I felt Sirius' hands encircle my waist and practically lift me off my feet. I couldn't stop the stop yelp that escaped my lips and I think Sirius took that as a warning, for he quickly let go of me and ended the kiss.

"A-Amy?" I looked over at the dreaded James and felt my face heat up when I saw his gaping mouth. "What the hell was that?"


	12. Detention Gone Wrong

A sticky silence filled the air and practically clogged my lungs as I tried to control my nerves and sort everything out. Sirius was trying to act clueless in front of James, but he kept tilting his head so James couldn't see his face as he frowned quizzically at me. I could hear Peter snore heavily behind his curtains and Remus was staring at me, eyes narrowed and his lips set in a thin frown.

Raising an eyebrow at me one last time, Sirius took a deep breath and announced, "Well I'm going back to bed!"

"Oh no you're not!" James was out of bed and dragging Sirius back to my side and eyed us both critically. "What the hell is going on?"

"James! Sorry! It was a dare!" Anne was suddenly by my side, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Didn't look like a dare to me," James glared at Sirius, who paled and stared at the floor.

"No really!" Anne nodded. "It was my turn to dare Amy and since she is always getting one over on us in dares, I thought we could get her back by pissing you off and it was really evil and I'm really sorry, James."

"A Potter never backs down from a dare…" I mumbled pathetically, not really noticing that I was saying it out loud.

I saw Remus in the corner of my eye rub his face wearily and sigh, falling back onto his bed and disappearing behind his hangings.

I felt suddenly small where I was standing, with Anne clutching my hand and giving it a shake every now and then. I wondered where Lynn and Louise had gone. I looked up at Sirius, realising that I wasn't just feeling small, but I _was_ small. He towered over me, casting a slight shadow across my face from the angle of the light coming from the hallway. To be honest, he couldn't have looked more handsome. He was glancing from Anne, to James, to me, not knowing if he should be apologising or not.

"Well this has been fun! See in the morning!" I tugged at Anne's hand, hauling her out the room before she could object.

I stopped just outside our dorm door, hoping that Louise and Lynn weren't on the other side listening, I pushed Anne against the wall and said quietly and shakily, "Me and Sirius are seeing each other in secret. I confronted him after the Quidditch practise and since then we've been a couple."

Anne gaped at me, before allowing a smile to smother her face. "I knew it!" She squealed. "I knew there was something going on! The way you were all dreamy after Sirius saying hello to you was too weird for nothing to be happening! And what was with all the giggling and flirting when he protected Louise? Your parents are Aurors! You're supposed to be good at concealing things! Needles to say after that incident I knew something had to be up and I was tempted to confront you, or even Sirius if I had to. But I thought a dare would be subtler. Louise and Lynn were curious as to what was going on too but I didn't want to say anything because obviously if you hadn't told me you wouldn't want them knowing and-"

"Merlin! Stop prattling like a crazy person!" I laughed. "Yes something was going on, yes I suspected you might guess something was going on, and no I didn't want any of you to know. Well, actually that's not true, I was thinking about telling you sooner or later because Lily and Remus already know and it's only fair. Plus Sirius had suggested me telling you to keep me sane and-"

"Now who's prattling?" Anne raised a sceptic eyebrow.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and felt a smile creep onto my lips. "I'm dating Sirius Black," I whispered hoarsely, the excitement and thrill of the whole situation finally catching up with me. "I'm dating the most sought after guy in Hogwarts! The King of Gryffindor!"

Anne grinned, "I thought you hated the popular arse!! Gosh I wish I could get a hot guy to notice me!"

"And he loves me! He said he loves me!" I continued, barely noticing Anne standing next to me. "And he's not backing out!"

"What?" Anne shook me quizzically. "Backing out of what?"

"Every guy I've dated-"

"-Two to be precise-"

"-Has backed out because James has either found out about us or they're scared they'll get their arses kicked!" I said excitedly, having the sudden urge to run back to Sirius and jump on him. "And when Sirius told me that James was getting suspicious he said he's not backing out! Ever!"

Anne beamed at me, "Oh Amy's all grown up! I'm so proud!" She engulfed me in a quick hug. "You've just lit up my day, you know that Amy? You so deserve this! Of course that doesn't stop me from being completely jealous of you but still!"

I laughed, "In that case I'll see if I can set you up with Amos Diggory."

Anne pulled a face, "Very funny, Amy. Very funny indeed." I grinned.

"Are you girls coming back in or would you like to continue with your little 'no Louise and Lynn love fest'?" Louise poked her head out of the dorm door and grabbed my arm and hauled me in.

"So, care to tell us what that was all about Amy dear?" Louise raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"W-what?" I glanced quickly at Anne and she cleared her throat.

"It was nothing Lou, I just thought that maybe Amy liked Sirius," Anne told Louise, keep her eyes firmly on the girl in question. "But I can tell she doesn't."

Louise pouted her lips for a second, processing the information and opened her mouth to say something more, but closed it quickly. For a moment I thought she hadn't believed Anne.

"Oh never mind Sirius, he's out of everyone's league anyway!" Lynn exclaimed, grinning happily and interrupting the tense atmosphere that seemed to fall upon us. "On with the dares!"

S

"I still can't believe how lucky you are," Anne whispered to me in Potions. "You realise I'll have to murder you in your sleep and seduce him myself if I want to be happy?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and couldn't hold back a smile. I was getting fairly annoyed with myself. At relatively normal conversation, if Sirius was mentioned I would find myself squirming delightedly in my chair and sigh pathetically. Sirius was not a good influence on me.

"Amy?" Anne nudged me and I realised I had been daydreaming again. Three guesses what of.

"Yah?" I looked up from the cauldron and wrinkled my nose when I got a large whiff of the roots I had just added.

"You're completely out of it," Anne sniggered. "If I hadn't known you for six years I would never be able to guess that practically every member of your family are Aurors. Not that I know much about secrets, but I think if you don't want anyone to find out, you have to keep your feelings in check."

I gaped at her, "Are you being serious or are you winding me up?"

"No dear I'm not Sirius, needless to say if I was you would have jumped on me by now," Anne stuck her tongue out at me. I dipped the wooden spoon into the cauldron and flicked some of the potion at her, making her squeal in disgust.

"Amy Potter!" Professor Slughorn thundered from the front of the classroom. I gulped. "Just like your brother! Such carelessness!" I noticed how Slughorn's wobbly, and chubby face seemed to jiggle with every move he made. I may have been slightly cowering behind my bench, but I still couldn't hold back a smirk. "Oh so it's funny, is it?! Detention at eight on Friday! I never want to see you throw potions again!"

I tried to keep my breathing even, and control the unnaturally red blush on my face from turning purple. After all, I was a Potter and I didn't want people thinking I was terrified of Slughorn. Even though I was.

"Sorry Amy," Anne apologised, sympathy etched across her face as we collected our things and headed for lunch. "I shouldn't have squealed so loudly, otherwise Slughorn might not have seen you."

I shrugged and adjusted my satchel on my shoulder, "Don't be daft, Annie. I don't care about a silly little detention, as long as it doesn't interrupt any Quidditch practises that is."

Anne smirked and nudged me with her hip, "Don't tell porky pies now Amy, I know you're scared of Slughorn. And it's a potions detention! He'll probably make you clean out the old cauldrons or something." Anne shuddered in disgust.

"Not a problem," I smiled. "But you're right about Slughorn. It's just the flab I'm scared of, what would I do if the flab swallowed me whole when I wasn't looking? I'd be part of Slughorn forever!" I finished dramatically, making Anne laugh.

"You're quite a character, Amy, I'll give you that," Anne laughed and linked arms with me.

I heard Slughorn shout from behind me and smirked when I realised someone else was earning a detention too. Anne and I entered the Great Hall and spotted Louise and Lynn further up the table and took our seats.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff," Lynn mumbled, defeated.

"I'm so hungry I could eat you AND the hippogriff," I smirked.

"Well I'm so hungry I could eat you and the hippogriff and you again!" Lynn replied smugly.

I raised an eyebrow; "I' m so hungry I could eat you and two hippogriffs, and then Louise if I can be bothered."

"Hey!" Louise yelped. "When did I come into this? And if you two dolts hadn't noticed, the food is in front of you already."

Lynn and I both looked down at our plates and I grinned and began piling my plate high with food, "About time!"

"Amy?" I jumped at the voice of Lily Evans and quickly wiped my mouth to get rid of any food.

"Lily! Nice to see you again!" I grinned as she took my arm and quickly led me to the doors so we were out of earshot. I noticed James at the Gryffindor table look over at us, raising his eyebrows and probably trying to figure out why the love of his life was talking to his little sister and not him.

"You too, how've you been?" Lily smiled politely.

"Erm…good," I smiled, and had the feeling that the girls were staring at us, undoubtedly trying to lip-read. "Er…I suppose…he... told you?"

Lily grinned and glanced quickly at Anne, Louise and Lynn, "Yes! I'm so pleased, Amy! You both deserve this! And I won't tell James, I promise! But you will have to tell him soon. I know that Remus is aware of the situation and he is not one to lie to his friends. Better be careful, Amy!"

"Be careful with what?" Louise enquired loudly from the table, attracting the attention of a few surrounding pupils.

"Oh I just heard that Amy got detention with Slughorn for playing with her potion," Lily called smoothly to Louise. "I expected more from you, Amy. Now, I just came over here to let you know that Slughorn won't be able to take your detention; personal matters you see."

"So I get out of it?!" I exclaimed brightly, loving the idea of getting out of a detention.

"Merlin no!" Lily laughed. "As Head Girl I believe in punishment to those who earned it. So Slughorn asked me to supervise you on Friday. But don't worry, you won't get bored of me, because you'll have someone else to keep you company." Lily smiled excitedly.

"Who-" I paused. "He hasn't…?" I asked, disbelievingly.

Lily adjusted her position so that no one could see her lips and grinned knowingly. "He overheard Slughorn muttering about your detention at the beginning of lunch and 'accidentally' tripped the Professor up," Lily told me, grimacing slightly at the thought of tripping up a teacher. "I don't particularly agree with his actions but I have to say it was rather brilliant thinking. Slughorn gave him a detention too. So I do believe I'll be a bit late as I have some…things, to attend to. Although I do trust both of you to behave yourselves while I'm not there."

I grinned and felt my stomach do back flips, not to mention the butterflies that were breeding by the thousands inside me and were gradually reaching my throat. I laughed and gave Lily a quick one-armed hug. "You know you are an amazing Head Girl, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course," Lily smiled mischievously. "But don't make me regret this!" She warned, pointing a finger at me. "Be careful and I'll probably turn up around nine to check on you."

"Okay, I'll remember!" I grinned and began fidgeting with my tie in all my excitement.

"Calm down, Amy," Lily laughed and led me back to the table. "I have to go, but I'll see you later!"

I grinned and waved pathetically, not quite knowing what I was doing until the red head was out of my sight and the information struck me; I was going to be alone in a room with Sirius Black for an hour with no interruptions.

Quickly, I sought out Sirius at the crowded table and smiled pathetically when he caught my eye and winked quickly. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, he chuckled quietly and turned to continue talking to Remus, who was eyeing both of us with a frown.

"Amy? What was all that about?" I turned, still with a dazed smile on my face to find Louise, Lynn and Anne scrutinizing me, all knowing that something other than detention was up.

"Er…I…ah…" I stammered, not quite sure what my explanation was going to be. "Well, Lily was just updating me about her and James. You know how he likes her and all," They all gave me a look. "Well she was just … updating me on how things are going."

Louise raised an eyebrow and stared at me a moment longer, before returning to her lunch, Lynn smiled at me, probably not really caring about what was going on, and Anne winked at me.

"It's something to do with Sirius, isn't it?" She whispered excitedly.

"I'm sharing a detention with him Friday night!" I squealed as quietly as I could. Anne raised an eyebrow, and I realised it didn't sound as fun at all. "Well, Slughorn isn't going to be there. Lily told him she would be there instead but apparently she may be…delayed, for as long as an hour."

Anne grinned mischievously, "Amy is all grown up and thinking dirty thoughts! I'm so proud!" She threw her arms around me in a hug that nearly knocked me off the bench.

"What's gotten into you two?" Louise demanded all of a sudden, slamming her fork down and narrowing her eyes at us both.

"Nothing," We said simultaneously. I glanced quickly at Anne, who glanced surreptitiously back, before we both giggled silently.

"So…what were you talking to dearest Lily about?" I heard James ask me coolly from behind me.

I turned on the couch to find James, Sirius and Remus standing at the back of the couch, eyeing Anne and I suspiciously as we giggled and plotted about what might happen in the dark dungeons during detention.

"Er…nothing, big brother," I smiled sweetly.

James raised an eyebrow, "The day my baby sister isn't up to any mischief is the day is the day Sirius falls for you."

I gulped and couldn't resist a glance at Sirius, who looked extremely pale and was shuffling further and further away from James. "Er…" I tried to come up with something smart to say. "Excuse me! I believe that was an insult!"

James smirked, "Perhaps it was, but I'll leave you to figure that one out. Now, have you seen Lilykins? We were supposed to start Head duties half an hour ago."

"Lily is late for Head duties?" I gaped, astonished. "The world is coming to an end!"

James laughed and ruffled my head, "Not quite, I think she had some studying to finish up. She's much more laid back since she became Head. It's surprising actually. I think she's beginning to fall for me and she just can't cope."

I snorted, "Erm, okay, just keep thinking that! And I think I'm out of the whole hair ruffling thing…"

"Not much, no, and I will keep thinking it, don't worry your pretty little head," James tried to ruffle my hair again but I swatted him on the arm and he recoiled, pouting and pretending to be injured.

"Do not touch The Hair," I warned him. "The Hair is sacred."

James grinned and shook his head, "Always been the weird one haven't you, duckling?"

"And you're definitely going places with questions like that. What did you expect? That I would agree with you?" I raised an eyebrow and I felt Anne next to me shake with silent laughter.

"Hey," James slid onto the couch and in between Anne and I. "Are you okay? You seem really touchy today."

I sighed and glanced over at Sirius again, finding it hard to stop looking at him at all. He smiled slightly at me and I nodded, "I'm okay. I got a detention with Slughorn today though."

"Oh, not so lucky, I know how much you hate Slughorn," James sympathised.

I shrugged, not being able to hide a small smile, "It might not be so bad…ahem…well, Lily is going to be supervising because Slughorn can't make it and…well the detention won't be a complete bore…"

Sirius turned a light shade of pink and cleared his throat, "Padfoot, come on, we'll find Lily later but if we want to catch the Slytherins we have to go now."

"Oh, yeah," James got up from the couch and gave me a quick one-armed hug, pecking me on the forehead and grinning. "Good luck in the detention and let me know if you see Lily anywhere. Feel better!"

James and Remus headed out the portrait hole, and I silently wondered where Peter was. I felt hot air on my neck and jumped slightly when I found Sirius hovering by my ear. "I don't think I've ever looked forward to a detention more…" He murmured softly, making me shiver delightedly.

Anne grinned and turned away to give us privacy. "Where are you going now?" I whispered hoarsely, feeling my body break out in an unbearable sweat and I had the sudden urge to jump on Sirius.

"Can't tell, it's a secret," He replied, smiling mischievously. "Wish I could stay with you though…"

I blushed and cleared my throat, wiping my neck nervously and silently wondering what the hell was wrong with me. "Er…well, we'll have time to make up for what you miss in detention," I managed to croak out, smiling pathetically.

"Sure," Sirius smiled and adjusted his position next to me. "And have I ever told you how cute you look when you're nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" I spluttered. "How am I nervous?!"

"See you later, love," Sirius whispered, before disappearing from my side and leaving the common room.

"You are so in deep," Anne chuckled from my side, making me blush.

I stumbled along to Slughorn's classroom, not being able to control the butterflies rising in my stomach and the infectious smile that had attacked my face that morning. I heard the remains of talking and laughter come from the Great Hall, where stragglers from dinner where probably just finishing up.

Before I knew it, Slughorn's classroom was in front of me and I gulped, feeling my face flush and my skin broke into a constant sweat. I huffed pathetically; I normally welcomed the butterflies of a romance, but this I was not prepared for.

I closed the classroom door behind me and was preparing myself for an unbearably cold silence, in which there would be no sign of Sirius, as from what James always told me he would always turn up late for detentions. However, before I even had time to observe the classroom for the boy, I found myself against the door with the said boy whispering a hello in my ear, making me shiver.

"Didn't think you would be here this early," I gulped, trying to control myself before my mind began controlling my limbs and things began to get a bit more physical.

"Now how can you say that with a straight face?" Sirius smirked mischievously. "We both know how my punctuation outshines that of Lily Evans."

I sniggered, "How can you say _that_ with a straight face?"

Sirius shrugged, "Charm and good looks, love."

"Yuh huh," I grinned. "And I suppose you have those qualities?"

"Well of course!" Sirius wrapped his arms around me and lifted me almost off my feet so that I was on my toes. "How else do you explain how an amazingly beautiful young woman such as yourself could have given even a second glance to the likes of me had I not had dazzlingly good looks?"

I giggled, "Well if you put it like that then I see your point."

I stopped giggling abruptly when I noticed Sirius' shadowed face coming into closer and closer proximity to mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. Our lips touched and I felt a swooping sensation in the pit of my stomach when Sirius lifted me completely off the ground and laid me on a nearby desk as he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and stroked my hair out of my face every now and then while continuing to plant butterfly kisses on my lips. I smiled against his lips and was just beginning to enjoy the detention when a voice rang throughout the room, making me shudder when I realised what that specific voice was interrupting.

Sirius pulled from his pocket a small, rather old square mirror and frowned, "What do you want, Prongs?"

"Calm down, Padfoot," Came James' slightly startled voice in the mirror, making me gape and I itched to look into the mirror to see what Sirius seeing. "I thought you might like some company, is Slughorn there or has he gone to get some sherry?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and growled under his breath, "He's not here. And I'm fine thank you."

"Actually where is Lily? Didn't she say something about standing in for Slughorn?" James continued, probably not even noticing the impatient look Sirius was giving him.

"I don't know, she said she had to do homework or something," Sirius told him.

"Well what's the point in you staying? Come back to the common room, Mooney and I are planning another prank and we need your input."

"Where's Peter?" Sirius frowned.

"I don't know, he's off somewhere," James replied airily. "Now get your ass back here because you always come up with the best pranks. Mooney's trying to make a 'safe prank' and it's turning out poncy."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "James, I'll be back when the detention finishes, now bugger off and leave me alone."

Before James could say another word, Sirius shoved the mirror into his pocket and sighed heavily.

"Bit harsh, don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…well…" Sirius began to wave his hands about frantically as he got worked up. "He shouldn't have interrupted that!"

"How was he supposed to know?" I asked, hiding a smirk.

"Look, it just got on my nerves," Sirius reasoned. "He always butts into things when I'd rather he didn't and I'm getting fed up of it. It's not like I deliberately interrupt his snogging sessions with Lily!"

"James is snogging Lily?!" I gasped, grinning.

Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone! Besides Lily and James I'm the only one who knows!"

"Well I would hope Lily knows," I sniggered.

"You know what I mean," Sirius frowned.

"Well when did all this happen? Lily said she was just deciding to give him a chance and now they're snogging?" I enquired, becoming interested.

"Oh please," Sirius snorted. "They've been having a sort of no strings attached thing going for several months, though Lily has been refusing to face up to the fact that recently she hasn't been able to live without James' kisses."

I sighed, "That's so romantic, besides the snogging part of course."

"Yeah well I'm not supposed to tell anyone, including you, so you better not tell anyone," Sirius warned me.

"Aww! You spilled a secret to me!" I smiled and shuffled closer to Sirius. "I'm flatter-"

"-Sorry, Professor McGonagall apparently knew about the detention and came looking for me so now she thinks I'm an irresponsible Head Girl. How I'm going to make this up to her, I don't know," Lily halted where she was and sighed pathetically. "I just interrupted the only alone time you've had in a two weeks, haven't I?"

We both nodded.

"Sorry, but I have to supervise you now," Lily walked to the professor's desk and threw herself on the seat. "So, why don't we try doing lines?"


	13. Dresses and Night Time

**A/N- Sorry for the delay and the crappy littleness of this chapter, but I've got my Standard Grades just now so I don't have much time to update. I'm putting this chapter out and then I'm not sure when the next update might be, but please bear with me and I'll have it done a.s.a.p. Please excuse the rather formal vocabulary in this chapter, I'm obsessed with the book Pride and Prejudice, and everything to do with Jane Austen come to think of it lol so I hope you enjoy and hope I didn't sound too un-1970's huggles! Xx**

I trudged down the damp hallway tiredly, a heavy cloud hanging over my head and refusing to leave. Anne had linked arms with me a few moments before and I hadn't even noticed. She frowned at me every now and then and I just grimaced in reply.

"Where's Louise?" I mumbled from behind my hair, which I didn't have the strength to flick out of my face.

"She's working on an essay in the library with Lynn," Anne told me. "It was just a bad detention, Amy. I'm sure you'll get some time with him."

"Yeah when…when…when James isn't a big headed prat," I muttered disdainfully.

Anne laughed, "You're such a lovely person when you're in a mood, you know that? I mean most people would worry about their best friend being as sour as you, but not me."

"Ah good, well that's very encouraging," I replied monotonously.

"Annie! Amy!" Lynn appeared at my side, her fingers wrapped tightly around a crumbled piece of paper and her chest heaving from running. "We were looking for you everywhere."

"Yet there was no reason for running, Lynn," Louise sniggered from beside Anne. "You knew they were heading for dinner."

Lynn rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a grouch Louise, running is always fun. Well anyway, we were just in the common and guess what we happened upon?"

"What?" Anne asked, becoming interested and shaking my arm slightly to get me to act so as well.

"We spotted James and Head Girl Lily holding hands!" Lynn squealed excitedly. "Everyone's getting together! Now all we need is for Louise and Derek to finally come out and for you to state your sexuality once and for all and all will be well with the world!"

"Well I'm sure I can add to the atmosphere by saying that I am in fact straight," I frowned.

"Yes, and Derek and I have already came out," Louise told Lynn, raising an eyebrow. "And don't forget the main reason for finding them, Lynn!"

"Oh! Yes! I almost forgot," Lynn laughed and handed Anne the piece of paper she was holding. "We found it on the notice board."

"And you stole it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh tosh! We simply borrowed it with no intention of returning it," Lynn replied airily. "And besides, everyone else has probably seen it. And even if they haven't they're bound to hear about it."

Anne smiled at the poster and nudged me, "Look at this Amy, it's a masquerade for the Christmas Dance. That's a nice change, don't you think?"

I smirked, a plan forming in my mind. "Yes, quite. I must congratulate Lily on her lovely idea."

Anne grinned, "What makes you think it wasn't James who came up with it?"

I raised an eyebrow, "James isn't smart enough. Come to think of it, it is rather unusual for Lily to organise something as scandalous as this."

"Scandalous?" Louise snorted. "How can it be scandalous? We're only dressing up for a night, Amy."

"Yes but think about what might happen whilst the entire school is hiding their identities behind colourful masks," I smiled playfully. "A little bit of mischief will be noticed, but the culprits won't be."

Louise grinned, "Are you suggesting we take part in the mischief taking, Amy, or are you simply pointing out that James will be having a lovely time at the dance?"

I shrugged, "Anything can happen."

"What do you think of this one, Amy?" Anne asked me, twirling gracefully about me in a pretty lilac dress, as though teasing me.

"Yes dear, very nice…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, whilst looking at my watch.

"Aren't you going to buy anything?" Anne asked me as she observed herself in the mirror once more. The lilac dress she was about to purchase, I had to say, was very becoming on her. Her dark hair was slightly curled today and was twisting and turning this way and that, finishing in a delicate flick just under her chin. I felt envy boil inside me when I thought of my horrific hair today; tied back in a greasy pony tail, no curls or ringlets at all, just boring straight hair.

I shook my head, forcing a smile, "I don't think so. Everything here would look rather out of place on me."

"Oh don't be silly, Amy!" Anne smiled warmly and took my hand, leading me over to the dress rack where she had found her dress. "Have a look through there. I dare say you may well find _something_ suitable."

I couldn't hold back a smile as Anne left me by the rack and continued twirling and posing in front of the mirror. With very little enthusiasm and feeling I might as well go back to the castle, I rummaged through the dresses on the rack. However, just as I was about to give up hope and continue watching Anne in envy, I spotted a rather pretty dress at the end of the rack, hiding nervously behind very bright and sparkly dresses, as though afraid its presence insulted the other dresses.

I pulled the dress off of the rack and brushed it down roughly, taking a liking to it immediately. I rushed into the dressing room and through off my hat and clothes to get dressed. I slipped the silk dress over my head and shivered at the coolness of the fabric. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and turned to look at the view from the back. It was agreeable. The pale yellow dress was rather like the dress I had found in Diagon Alley, right before Malfoy began pestering me. I shuddered at the memory, but felt my cheeks flush slightly at the memory of Sirius rescuing me. _Rescuing_ me. I wrinkled my nose; months before I would have thought the idea of Sirius Black rescuing me rather perverted. However, thinking about the idea now made my whole body turn beat root red and sigh pathetically.

"Did you find anything, Amy?" Anne asked from outside.

"Yes, I'm trying it on now," I called back.

"Well, let's see it!" Anne laughed.

I opened the door and attempted a twirl, though ended up jerking about and almost losing my footing. Anne laughed. "It's looks lovely, dear," she told me.

I looked in the mirror next to her and tilted my head to the side. The silk of the dress did make it rather comfortable. The halter neck seemed to settle nicely around my neck, rather than digging into my skin in its eagerness to fit my curves. There was a long piece of silk just below my breasts, which tied together at the back and outline my waist, which I was thankful for, as my waist was one of my better features. After the tie, the silk simply dropped to my feet, barely revealing my toes. There a few delicate waves at the hem of the dress, which swayed when I walked and fluttered like butterfly wings when I twirled. Also at the hem of the dress, the yellow melted into a pale green, and there was some subtle green embroidery scattered up my right leg. I smiled despite myself, "I think I like this dress."

I walked with Anne, Louise and Lynn back to the castle with a large bag containing what Anne called my "dream dress". I couldn't keep the smile off my face as we wound our way back to the common room, and even couldn't stop smiling when James enquired after the lucky man I was taking to the dance.

"She hasn't been asked yet," Anne cut in quickly, seeing I was too happy to even utter two sensible words together.

"Oh right," James replied, trying his best to look disappointed for me, but I could tell he was secretly pleased I might be a wall flower and never be touched by the opposite sex.

"But I happen to know of a few young men who have asked me if Amy is available for the dance," Anne told James smugly, surreptitiously winking at me. I grinned.

"Oh?" James glanced quickly at me. "Who?"

"I'm not permitted to tell, sorry," Anne faked an apology.

"Hmm," James frowned at Anne, and sent a quick glance in my direction as well. "Do they happen to be anyone I know?"

Anne shook her head vigorously, "Of course not! Well, you may know them. But they are perfectly respectable boys and really admire Amy."

"Ah…right…" James seemed rather put out by all this information and quickly collected himself. "Well, I best be off, I have a bit of homework due in and I don't want to risk missing date with Lily over stupid homework."

I gaped, "You have a date with Lily?!"

"Don't look so surprised, sis," James grinned and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "We all knew she was in love with me."

I snorted, "Right. When's the date?"

"The dance," James grinned again. "Right, well, see you later."

"Bye," I waved, smiling.

"Who ever thought he would finally get Lily Evans?" Anne shook her head in disbelief.

"Me," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did you? Honestly?" Anne nudged me.

"Well, when Lily came to visit me in out dorm, I asked about James and she said she was thinking about giving him a chance," I told her, feeling a smile take over my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Anne laughed and began pulling me towards the girls' dormitories.

I lay in bed and stared up at the blank ceiling, my stomach growling furiously. I sighed in frustration and threw off my covers, only to regret it as the cold air smothered my body and made me shiver. I snatched my dressing gown off the bottom of my bed and threw it on, tying the knot tight and crossing my arms over my chest to keep the heat in. I looked out the window quickly to find it had started snowing. Sirius will be having non-stop snow ball fights tomorrow, I thought with a smile.

I slid my feet into my slippers and trekked down the staircase and into the common room. I stomach rumbled again, but I couldn't be bothered winding my way all the way down to kitchens, especially when it was probably colder in the corridors. So instead, I sat myself down in front of the fire and curled my feet underneath me to keep them warm. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my mouth on my arms, sighing tiredly and hoping the night might pass quickly.

"Good evening." My head snapped to attention and I smiled despite myself. "I thought I might find you here," Sirius told me with a small smile. He planted himself down next to me and nudged me with his arm, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Sirius replied.

I drew a silent breath as Sirius' scent hovered around my nostrils. I felt my head spin and gulped; Sirius was intoxicating. "D-do you remember that day in Diagon Alley?" I asked, almost shakily and I felt something lift from between us, like a cloud had just evaporated above us and all that was left was Sirius and I.

Sirius let out a strangled laugh, "Yes."

I buried my face up to my eyes in my arms and said, in a rather muffled voice, "That's when I first started liking you, you know."

Sirius smiled and flicked my nose, "I know."

I wrinkled my nose and nudged him playfully, "How do you know?"

"Because who could resist the irresistible Sirius Black? Especially when I just saved your bum," Sirius sniggered. "A very worth-saving bum, I have to add."

"You really think my bum's worth saving?" I asked playfully, though still feeling my cheeks tingle.

"Every part of you is worth saving, love," Sirius told me, his voice rather husky. "But you do have a very nice bum."

"Well in that case," I nudged closer to him and smiled. "Your bum's very nice too."

Sirius lifted his hand and brushed a strand of greasy black hair out of my eyes, "You know, I haven't seen you since our detention."

I sighed, "And what a detention that was."

"You have no idea how hard it is," Sirius began, his voice lowering to almost a whisper and his stormy grey eyes boring into mine, "to see you walking down the corridor, and not be able to hold your hand, or smile at you, or even just wave at you, without James narrowing his eyes at me. Ever since that dare of yours he's been more protective of you."

My breath hitched in my throat when I found Sirius had leaned further towards me and I hadn't even noticed it. I glanced down quickly, not being able to control my breathing with Sirius staring at me with such intensity. "It is rather annoying," I whispered. "I've had to deal with that all my life, and I-I haven't been as bothered about it until now."

Sirius smiled, and I felt his breath caress my cheeks, before he captured my lips with his.

We lay on the couch until I don't know when, my head leaning against his shoulder and Sirius continuously playing with my hair with one hand, and stroking my hand with the other. I never wanted to see the daylight appear.

"Sirius?" I asked, barely audible, though sounding loud enough to deafen an unprepared ear in the silent peacefulness of the common room.

"Mmhmm?" Sirius' chest rose as he breathed in, making me smile.

"I was thinking…" I continued, listening intently to the steady drum beat of Sirius' heart against my ear.

"What about?" He murmured in reply.

"Well…since the Christmas dance is a masquerade this year…well…I know this will sound horrible…but, would it be so bad if…if we didn't tell James very soon?" I gulped when Sirius' chest stiffened under my cheek and I knew he was thinking about it. "I mean, it will be a masquerade, and no one will know who anyone is…so if we were to dance together…or even spend the whole night together, no one would think anything different of it."

Silence greeted my words, and for a second I couldn't hear Sirius' heart beating anymore. "…You know what?" Sirius whispered into my hair, making me shiver. "…I think you're right."


	14. The Masquerade DancePart 1

"Annie, what do you think?" I giggled stupidly as I tried on a luminous pink mask in Madam Malkin's during the following Hogsmeade trip.

Anne grinned from across the room, "I thought you hated pink?"

I slipped the mask off and continued looking in the glass case for another one, "I do, hence the laughing."

"Oh," Anne replied with a chuckle. She abandoned her search on her side of the shop and shuffled over to my side, pretending to look at the same masks as me. "So what's the plan again?" she asked quietly.

I picked up a white mask I had caught sight of and tried it on in front of the mirror. "Nobody has seen my outfit except you, so I simply don't let anyone else see it. That way, I can spend the whole night with Sirius and no one will know the better of it."

"Louise and Lynn are going to ask to see your dress you know," Anne told me, while examining another mask, this one a midnight blue.

"Then I'll just say I haven't bought one," I replied, adjusting the white sequin mask I wore to make it more comfortable.

"And then they will make you buy another one, thus making you bankrupt," Anne sniggered.

"Then I'll just say I'm not going," I shrugged and gestured to the mask I had to the girl behind the desk. I handed over the money for it and slipped it into my bag before anyone could see it. "I'll just pretend I'm sick."

"You'll have to be pretty convincing," Anne laughed. "You know what Louise is like when it comes to you and socialising with the opposite sex."

"Another reason to pretend to be sick," I grinned. "Every social gathering I go to, she tries to set me up."

"Where have you put your dress anyway?" Anne asked me once she had purchased her mask and we were heading for the Three Broomsticks.

"Somewhere under my bed," I shrugged.

Anne laughed, "You idiot! That dress is going to be so creased and dusty it will be another colour when you get it out!"

"Then where am I supposed to hide it?" I demanded. "Two Butterbeers please," I asked the barmaid, who handed me the beers and we took our seats at the window.

"I don't know," Anne sniggered. "I don't usually try to hide expensive dresses."

"Annie!" I whined and banged my head against the desk. "Where shall I hide it? Short meetings in dark corridors are all very well and fine, but we are continually interrupted, so this dance may well be our only official time together. I don't want to ruin it!"

"And you won't ruin it, Amy," Anne patted my hand sympathetically. "I'll help you. It shouldn't be too hard to conceal the dress from everyone-" Anne paused.

"…What?" I asked, taking a swig of my Butterbeer and not at all liking the frown decorating Anne's face.

"Is Sirius going to hide his outfit until the dance? Or will he let people know who he is?" Anne asked me.

I stared at Anne. How could she have spotted this and I hadn't? "I have no idea," I felt my mouth go dry and I gulped down some more Butterbeer.

Anne sipped her Butterbeer and shrugged, "It won't be too big a problem I suppose. As long as your identity is kept hidden then everyone will think Sirius is having just another fling."

I gulped, "You think so?"

Anne shrugged, "It's more likely to happen than everyone to suddenly believe his fling is you."

I smiled at Anne, "You know, you are really smart."

Anne rolled her eyes, "I'm just your best friend."

I grinned.

The night of the masquerade was a night of complete chaos in my dorm. Lynn was all set to go by seven o'clock, whilst Louise and Anne were running about like head chickens, looking for lost make-up or stolen masks.

I smiled at Lynn in her midnight blue dress and black mask, "You look very pretty, Lynn."

Lynn grinned, "Thank you, Amy. But why aren't you getting ready?"

I put a hand to my head and yawned, "I don't feel too good, not to mention how tired I am. I think I had better play it safe, don't want to fall ill."

Lynn mouthed an O and walked across the room to the full height mirror to observe herself. Anne grinned at me from her trunk, where I presume she was looking for a shoe. "You look lovely too, Anne," I smiled at Anne, who continued grinning.

She was wearing the lilac dress, with a pale lilac mask across her eyes, and I felt envy bubble inside me again. Lynn sighed in frustration as Louise continued to whine about losing a lip-gloss; So Lynn grabbed Louise's hand and hauled her out of the dorm, shouting back that she hoped I felt better.

"So when are you going to come down?" Anne asked me as she adjusted her dress.

I shrugged, "I better get ready now. If you see Sirius can you tell him to meet me in the entrance hall around quarter past seven."

"Righty'o Captain," Anne sniggered. "You know, this whole sneaking about thing is becoming rather exciting, and I'm not even the one doing the sneaking."

I laughed and stuck my hand under my bed to get my dress. "So you didn't find a better place then?" Anne laughed.

"Ach I can just put a cleaning and de-creasing spell on it," I told her.

"Well I'll see you down there, though I doubt I'll be talking to Sirius' fling much," Anne smiled as she headed out the door.

"Bye," I waved her off and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

**Sirius' P.o.V.**

I stood anxiously by the portrait hole, after convincing James that I had forgotten something and that I'd meet him down there. Of course he hadn't really cared about my suspicious behaviour as he was too caught up in how pretty Lily looked. I glanced for the thousandth time across at the girls' staircase and felt my breath catch in my throat when a figure emerged. My stomach dropped again when I realised it was only Amy's friend Anne. She spotted me and made her way over, trying her best to look inconspicuous.

She grinned up at me and lifted her mask slightly so to see me better. "She's just coming," She told me. "She says she'll meet you in the entrance hall at quarter past."

I felt my palms begin to sweat and I gulped, "Alright."

"Considering how much help I've given you and Amy, care to escort me to the entrance hall so I don't look like a complete wall flower?" Anne grinned mischievously.

I smiled, "Why of course ma'am." She smiled at me and linked her arm with mine as we made our way down to the entrance hall.

Anne winked at me and headed into the Great Hall for the dance. I could hear a band playing inside, but I didn't want to look. I wasn't going to look at anything until I saw Amy.

A few girls looked my way and asked why I was on my own, a few even asked if I could be their date. I simply shook my head at them.

A new song started up in the Great Hall and I looked at my watch; it was twenty past.

I was just about to peek into the Great Hall in case I had missed her, when I saw a figure appear at the top of the staircase. She looked nervous, as though she didn't know where to put herself. I could see her eyes through the white mask she wore, and I grinned when we locked eyes.

She took her time coming down the staircase, so that she wasn't likely to fall. I barely noticed her nervousness as she set foot on the ground and hurriedly made her way over to me. She was glowing; I felt my heart beat faster and faster as she smiled shyly up at me through her mask. My breath caught in my chest as I took in her appearance. This certainly wasn't little Amy Potter anymore. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore; it was hanging around her face, in slight curls that seemed to brighten her face. Two locks of her hair were pulled back so they didn't get in the way of the mask she wore, but it just added to her look.

I barely noticed I was straight out staring at her, and I didn't care. She was wearing some sort of halter neck…thing, and I felt my mouth go dry when I realised I could see her bare shoulders, smattered with tiny freckles. She said something to me, smiling slightly and showing off a small dimple on the left side of her mouth, but I couldn't hear her. I just nodded and held out my arm to her, still gaping.

She grinned and took my arm, and when her hand held my forearm, I felt my skin tingle.

I wanted to take my mask off right there and then, so I could see her better. I wanted to be in my normal clothes full stop. I didn't like my outfit. It was just stupid dress-robes and a black mask. So boring compared to what Amy was wearing.

We slowly made our way into the Great Hall, and I noticed Amy was attracting some looks from a few guys. I frowned and glared at them, making them back off.

I noticed the many decorations up in the Great Hall, Christmas trees everywhere and several tables dotted here and there for the meal. There was a large space in the centre of the Hall and I presumed that was for dancing. Though I didn't want to look at the stupid Hall, I kept my gaze on Amy, and Amy alone.

**Amy's P.o.V. **

I sighed in relief when I spotted Sirius at the bottom of the staircase, looking so at ease with everything and not nervous at all. Not to mention very handsome in his black dress robes and mask. He looked very…roguish. I felt my face heat up as I made my down the staircase, taking my time because my high heels, which Anne had bought me, were to high for me and I didn't want to risk falling before the dance even started.

I finally made it to Sirius and smiling up at him, feeling suddenly aware of myself, as he looked me up and down, his mouth hanging.

"Remind me never to wear high heels again," I smiled and gestured to the pale green heels I wore. Sirius didn't say anything, he simply held out his arm and I took it.

I felt my face turn into a squashed tomato when we entered the Great Hall to find everyone scattered all over the place, and still all managing to look at the same time. A thousand whispers started up all at once, all probably wondering who the girl was with Sirius Black. A few girls in very slinky dresses glared at me and turned their backs on me, but I didn't care; the feel of Sirius right next to me was enough to calm me.

I gulped when I spotted James standing around the front of the crowd, with a very pretty Lily on his arm. He grinned and winked at Sirius, probably thinking I was some random fling. I got some comfort from this, even if it was rather insulting.

"You look beautiful," Sirius whispered in my ear, startling me.

I blushed slightly, "Thanks…you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," Sirius smiled pathetically.

Before long the crowd went back to their own business and Sirius and I headed to the bar to get drinks. I sipped on a Butterbeer as Sirius and I stood in a corner, whispering nothingness and simply enjoying being together.

"Padfoot!" I groaned inwardly when James, hauling a very flustered looking Lily by the hand, appeared next to Sirius and clapped him on the back. "I didn't know you had a date!"

"Er…yeah…" Sirius looked really uncomfortable as he glanced from James, to his feet, and then to me. He kept his gaze on me during the whole conversation, as though getting some sort of encouragement out of my company. This made me smile.

"Well Sirius! Introduce us to the lucky lady!" James laughed and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. She looked so at ease with James, I noticed.

Lily looked down at me through her green mask; a smile hovering on her lips as she took in my appearance, and I knew she knew it was me.

Sirius wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed pathetically when Sirius' scent filled my nostrils.

"Er…James, this is…" Sirius trailed off, staring at me and trying to think up a name.

"Lizzie," I interrupted, extending my hand to James, who shook it, staring at me with a look of slight recognition, making me pull my hand away quickly.

"You look really familiar, are you in our year?" James asked me.

I cleared my throat and tried to let Sirius know that James would recognise my voice if I talked more. I nipped his arm quickly so nobody saw and he yelped slightly.

"She's…er…in the year below…H-Hufflepuff," he stumbled.

"Ah right," James' smile faltered slightly and he took Lily's hand. "Well, Lily, would you give me the honour of dancing the next dance with me?"

I watched as Lily blushed behind her mask and, without answering, hauled James out to the dance floor. "Excuse us!" James called back to us, making me smile.

"They seem to be having a nice time," I giggled, as I watched James and Lily dance.

Sirius' hand squeezed my side, "Fancy a dance?"

"Didn't know you were the dancing type, Sirius," I sniggered as he took my hand.

"I do like to keep that fact rather quiet, might affect my…macho…image," Sirius grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively as we took our place in the dance floor and I put my hand on his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and take my waist, Black."

"Yes ma'am," Sirius sniggered and before I knew what was happening, Sirius had taken my waist and had dropped me, almost allowing me to hit the floor. I yelped just as Sirius swooped down and collected me again, grinning at the look of shock on my face.

"I said take my waist, not throw me on the floor," I hissed, not being able to hold back a giggle.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "You know I would never allow you to get hurt. If you're with me, you'll always be safe."

I tried to hide a sigh as he kissed me quickly on the lips. We danced for a few more minutes, Sirius losing himself in my hair and swaying me back and forth, while I rested my head on his chest and allowed myself to become drunk on his scent.

"I never knew you could be this much of a romantic, you know," I murmured against his chest.

Sirius smiled into my hair and kissed my forehead, "And how much of a romantic am I?"

I shrugged, "More romantic than I first thought you were."

Sirius chuckled, "I'm only romantic for you, love. I'm afraid I have to draw the line when it comes to ponciness, though."

I laughed, "Well before, when you were just James' arse of a best mate, I thought you never cared for romance."

"Technically I don't," Sirius admitted. I raised an eyebrow and he added hurriedly, "To me, romance is only there if the person you're with makes you _want_ to be romantic. And you make me want to be romantic."

I smiled pathetically and stole a kiss just as Sirius was about to continue, obviously thinking I was not convinced. "What was that for?" he asked me when we came up for air.

"For wanting to be a romantic," I smiled, making Sirius smile too.

**(A/N-Sorry for the crappy ending lol. I had just written this part and was going to continue (got a brain wave for how to continue it) but it was late and my dad made me go to bed or I'd have no pc for a week (grr..) so I had to leave it and when I got up the next morning I was no longer in "the zone" grrr...bloody parents. okay, well, read and review! Xx**


	15. The Masquerade Dance Part 2

**Warning: Slightly inappropriate language so watch out!**

When I wasn't avoiding James at all costs, I had a really good time dancing all the time with Sirius, and barely ever leaving his side. James had commented a few times on how odd it was that I was always there, and had asked how we met and so on, to which we answered that it was a long story and we didn't want to bore him.

I was dancing another slow dance with Sirius, enjoying the feel of his arm around my waist, when it happened.

The majority of the room were calming down and showing signs of tiredness, though nobody had the courage to be the first to leave. There were a few rowdy girls at the back of the room, who would shriek random comments about girls they hate every now and then. I guessed the girls had got hold of some firewhiskey. I recognised one of them as Donna, a Gryffindor in the year below me, and also one of the girls who glared at me when I entered the Hall.

I wasn't exactly on friendly terms with Donna, but we knew each other, better than people knew. When she was in first year she had attempted to bribe me into getting her a date with Sirius, and then when that failed, she tried to get a date with James. After that, she hated me, and did everything in her power to sabotage me. She spread rumours, she and her cronies even tried to gang up on me once, however they didn't know how to disarm me properly so I was able to get away. Needless to say I became rather anxious when she, above the rest, began shrieking insults about me.

Donna and I locked eyes, and Sirius grip around my waist tightened. Sirius frowned and was about to turn round, but I hissed quickly, "Just ignore her. She wants you to get involved."

Sirius stared at me for a second, before asking: "Why is she shrieking about you?"

In a rushed whisper, I told him the whole situation with Donna. He frowned, but nodded in understanding. After all, even if I did let him defend me, it would arouse questions as to why Sirius Black was defending his fling when she wasn't even Amy Potter.

I nuzzled into Sirius' neck as we continued dancing, closing my eyes to block out any hint of Donna being in the room.

"…I mean look at that whore!" Donna cried, pointing dramatically over at Sirius and I. "That bitch! She doesn't deserve to be related to James! Never mind dating Sirius!"

My eyes snapped open and Sirius and I shared a moment of panic. "Let's get out of here, quick," Sirius told me hurriedly, the nervousness evident in his voice. I glanced over at Lily and James, who had been dancing but had stopped to see what was going on. Lily was staring at me, her eyes practically ushering me out the door. Sirius tugged at my arm in almost desperation and I quickly obliged by following him through the crowds of dancers. James was peeking his head over the heads of other dancers to see me better, so I ducked my head.

"I thought Sirius came with Lizzie?!" James demanded of Lily, who shook her head quickly, keeping her eyes on our retreating backs.

Once we were out the Hall, Sirius pulled me outside and into the courtyard, where Sirius and I hid ourselves behind a pillar **(A/N-I have no idea why lol). **

"Do you think he'll actually believe Donna?" I asked, feeling my face pale.

Sirius shook his head, though he didn't look me in the eye. "I don't think so," he whispered huskily. "Lily is with him, and she will no doubt do her best to keep it wrapped up. And James believes everything she says so…hopefully…"

I shook my head and looked at the ground, feeling guilt tug at my stomach. "This isn't right," I muttered. "Lily is ruining James' trust in her, just for us. We shouldn't let her do that."

"Then what do you suggest?" Sirius asked sharply, making me look up at him. "It's either Lily covers for us or we tell him tonight."

I frowned at Sirius, as he frowned back at me. "There's no need to get mad at me, Sirius," I told him coolly. "I'm simply stating the facts. I may not know Lily well but I don't like the fact that she may jeopardise her relationship for ours."

"Well don't point it out, because I already know," Sirius told me just as coolly. I let go of his hand as he continued. "It was obvious the second Lily got involved that she was going to cover for us when it came to it."

I put my hands on my hips and glared at Sirius, "I don't care how obvious it was! I'm just saying I don't like it!"

"And you think I do?" Sirius stood up straight.

"Did I say that?" I asked loudly. "Stop putting words in my mouth and stop being an arse."

"Oh so I'm an arse now am I?" Sirius asked bitterly, his voice becoming louder.

I stared at him, "What's wrong with you? We were fine tonight and now you're snapping at everything I say!"

"Yeah well maybe I don't like the way things are going," Sirius crossed his arms and looked away from me.

I stared at Sirius. I felt my sight become blurry and I blinked quickly to get rid of the tears. "What do you mean?" I whispered, almost afraid I might be heard.

"I mean James is like a brother to me, and I don't want to lose him," Sirius told me quietly.

"…You'll never lose James," I replied, barely audible. "You know he'd never give you up over me."

Sirius met my eyes and chuckled bitterly, "Don't count on it. The way he talks about you…or even just the way he looks at you… it's plain to see that I won't be James Potter's best mate after we come out."

My jaw set in a frown; "Well if James gives you up then he might as well give me up too."

Sirius stared at something behind me for a few more minutes, before looking back at me. "Don't be so delusional, Amy," he told me, almost gently, before slipping into the dull light of the moon and walking back inside.

My heart beat dully in my chest as I tried to gain control over myself. My heart and my brain were working at completely different rates. My brain was pumping out messages of outrage and demanding that I go hex the bastard. But my heart was whimpering delicately in the shadows, aching for me to go after him.

I ignored both and went to bed.

Anne took my hand and squeezed passed a few seventh years to get to our class. I paled and shrunk further behind Anne, who understood my actions when Sirius came into view, joking and laughing with James as usual. He glanced once at me, but otherwise ignored my presence.

James ruffled my hair, "You missed a good dance, duckling."

I couldn't even force a smile, "I'm sure I did."

James grinned and continued walking. I was about to continue walking to Transfiguration when Anne let go of my hand and someone else took it, hauling me away from the crowd and into a broom closet and few paces away.

I glared up at Sirius in the darkness of the closet, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk," Sirius told me bluntly.

"I'm sorry I don't have time for your childish tantrums," I told him coldly. "Anne is probably waiting for me so if you'll excuse me."

I opened the door but Sirius grabbed my hand and closed the door, pulling me against his chest so I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"I didn't mean what I said last night," he said gently, shame evident in his voice. "I was being paranoid and aggressive. I mean we were almost discovered and ever since…well…we got together I've been terrified James will find out." I raised an eyebrow.

"So have I, Sirius," I told him, forgetting that he was holding me when his familiar scent filled my nostrils.

Sirius looked down at me, his grey eyes burning a hole in me as he tried to speak. "He took me in. When my family kicked me out, he took me in and made sure I had somewhere to stay. It always stumped me as to why he did it. He could have been like everyone else and just ignored me."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, "He trusts you, Sirius. When it comes down to it, he won't abandon you. He might ignore you for a while and make your life hell, but he won't leave you."

Sirius' hands found their way round my waist and I felt the warmth of his body snuggle close to me. My eyes fluttered up to look into Sirius' just as he lowered his mouth onto mine.

We sat, squashed together, in that small cupboard, whispering continuous apologies to one another about what we had said, kissing and enjoying the feel of the other against our skin.

"Don't suppose you want to skive off class? Since we've probably missed half the period anyway," I smiled and kissed Sirius' lips, becoming light headed at the amount of heat in the tiny room.

Sirius grinned down at me, "If it means spending more time with you, then shove my education. I have the perfect place."

I sighed contently to myself at a study table in the common room. Anne kept sniggering over at me, Louise kept narrowing her eyes, and Lynn hardly noticed a thing, but I didn't care. I kept finding myself glancing over to the Marauders, who were sitting by the fire. James was telling a story of some prank he pulled, Peter was hanging on his every word, Remus was reading a book, and I felt a smile smother my face when I caught Sirius glancing back at me. We shared a look and both turned quickly away.

Since that day in the broom cupboard, Sirius and I were almost inseparable. Well, as inseparable as you can get whilst dating in secret. When I passed him in the corridor, a spark seemed to ignite itself and my heart would flutter dreamily. All I want to do was drag Sirius into a cupboard and shut off the lights.

Every chance we got we met secretly. Anne and Lily were the only ones who knew about our meetings, though I got the feeling Remus knew as well from the frowns and the raise of the eyebrow every time Sirius made up an excuse to see me. Nobody noticed anything for weeks.

We planned a meeting for that evening, in the Room of Requirement, and as much as I hated it, I couldn't go. I had too much homework due in for the following day and Anne told me that she wasn't going to let me out of her site until I had finished.

It chimed ten to nine on the mantle piece and I huffed pathetically. I was supposed to be at the Room of Requirement at nine.

Anne leaned over and whispered so Louise and Lynn couldn't hear, "Go tell him you can't go."

I whimpered pathetically and looked around the room for Sirius. I frowned when I spotted only James, Remus and Peter sitting by the fire.

"So, where did he say he was?" Remus asked James from behind his book, making my ears twitch awake and I pretended to work while listening.

James shrugged, "Has a date with that Lizzie girl."

Remus nodded in understanding, while my heart slowed down. Lizzie? Who was that? My mind raced into overdrive as I thought up all possible explanations. And he was on a date…with Lizzie…Lizzie, who wasn't me.

I felt suddenly cold, and yet hot at the same time. My heart began to speed up until it ached with every beat it gave. I noticed my hands were shaking as I rubbed my forehead.

Not being able to just sit there, I stumbled up from my seat and headed for the portrait hole. "Amy? Where are you going?" I heard Lynn ask, but I didn't reply.

I had no idea where I was going; my legs were leading me all over the place, until I reached the owlery. I collapsed on the top step and stared straight ahead, where I could see a few owls flying towards the owlery, probably after delivering a letter.

I put my face in my hands and felt a sob rattle through my body. I didn't want to think about it, but the fact kept repeating itself over and over in my mind. Sirius was cheating on me…

**A/N- I know...a bit more drama and fighting than usual...perhaps a bit over the top but still...it was fun lol Read and Review!**


	16. Blushing Profusely and Camping

I felt empty. Since overhearing James, I felt nothing but emptiness. Like my body had turned into a never-ending void that gusts of wind blew through.

Lynn, Anne and Louise could already tell I was depressed, but they didn't say anything about it. Only Anne assumed it was something to do with Sirius. I didn't care though. I didn't care that every time I left the room they huddled together and whispered about how they could cheer me up. I didn't care about how James cornered me to find out what was wrong. All I cared about was the way Sirius hair fell over his eyes in the most handsome way. It always occurred in my blank mind how Sirius could have silkier hair than mine. He must use some sort of fake option that puts on a show with his hair to make him look hot.

Fake. That word always struck me in the gut. Fake. Just like him. I avoided him at all costs. I no longer went to our meetings, and I never made eye contact with him. It seemed to be going fine too, until he noticed. He tried several times to catch me after dinner, in the common room, and even in the owlery when I was posting a letter.

In my attempts to avoid him at all costs, I fidgeted during class and when writing notes I found myself Sirius instead of every other word beginning with S. Even McGonagall seemed to notice how distracted I was, and attempted to stop it in the only way she knew how.

"…I hope this will never happen again, Miss Potter," McGonagall finished as she held the door open for me.

I nodded dumbly in understanding and trudged back to the common room. I rubbed my neck with a grimace; why did McGonagall always set me hard detentions? From what I always heard from James she gave relatively easy ones.

I stomach rumbled aggressively and, changing direction completely, I headed for the kitchens. As a result of my tired mood, I felt, for the first time since finding the kitchens, stupid for tickling a stupid portrait. How did James find the kitchens anyway? What sort of situation had he been in to suddenly say, "I think I'll tickle this pear to see what happens"?

I shook my head and rubbed my temples, trying to stop the rapid flow of thoughts in my head as I pushed open the portrait hole and stepped into the bright kitchens.

I stopped in my tracks and dropped my hands. I turned on the spot and was half way through the portrait hole when he caught my arm.

"We need to talk," Sirius told me darkly.

I stared up at him, noticing his wet hair and dirty face. I looked him up and down and found him wearing dirty Quidditch robes. "Was there a practise tonight?" I asked, mentally smacking myself for asking such a stupid question at such a moment.

Sirius' eyes flickered at my question and for a second I thought I saw something bordering amusement in them. I frowned.

"Yes, but James didn't think you'd be feeling up to it because of how you've been acting," Sirius told me softly.

My brow furrowed and I felt a scowl devour my face. How dare that prat decide whether or not I'm well enough to play?!

"And don't go blowing a fuse at him because he's worried about you," Sirius told me firmly. I pulled my arm out of his grip as though he were on fire. "We all are," Sirius said. "What's gong on with you, Amy? You're avoiding me, why?"

I glared up at him, the ache in my heart being completely ignored as anger sizzled inside me. "Don't start pretending you don't know what's wrong with me," I told him coldly.

Sirius face softened and he reached out to touch my arm, making me flinch. "What have I done?" he asked, the emotion in his voice startling me.

"Who's Lizzie?" I glared, my eyes searching his for any sign of lies.

Sirius' brow furrowed, before he answered: "What?"

"Who is Lizzie?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, who _is_ Lizzie?" Sirius replied, confusion sewn into his face.

"James said you were on a date with Lizzie," I told him, the anger beginning to ebb and confusion taking over. "Two weeks ago."

"What?" Sirius stared down at me, his face closing off in thought. "Wait, did James say that the night we were supposed to meet?"

I nodded.

"Well then now I actually know what you're talking about," Sirius said, a smile hovering on his lips. "It never really crossed my mind that making up a fake name for you would be a problem. James was interrogating me to find out whom I was seeing in secret so I just said Lizzie. I guess since we had already used her as an excuse at the ball there wouldn't be any harm in using her again. I didn't think it would get back to you."

I stared up at him, my memory rushing into overdrive to figure this whole thing out. I certainly had never met a Lizzie in my year or Sirius'.

I felt my face heat up as realisation dawned on me. I covered my face with my hands and turned away from Sirius.

"Amy?" Sirius asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Mmhmm?" My voice was muffled behind my hands, but I had to cover my beetroot face otherwise Sirius would be on the floor laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked delicately. I didn't answer. He covered my shoulders with his hands and turned me round, though I refused to meet his eyes. He ducked his head to see me better and I felt my face turn purple. "Amy…?" he tried again. I whimpered pathetically and resorted to hitting my head repeatedly off his chest, not caring that I was getting flakes of dry dirt on my face.

Sirius smiled and pulled me off him, catching my chin with his index finger. "Amy, did you think I was cheating on you?" he asked gently.

I gulped pathetically and pondered on how likely it would be to fry an egg on my face. "…No…." I mumbled, closing my eyes against the embarrassment.

Sirius chuckled and brushed the flakes of dirt off my cheeks; making me, if possible, blush even more. "Amy, I could never cheat on you," Sirius told me. I looked back up at him, feeling my eyes water at how stupid I was to believe Sirius would do that to me. "I wouldn't want to risk getting castrated."

I smiled despite myself and whacked Sirius roughly on the arm. He grinned down at me and enveloped me in a hug. I breathed in his scent and looked up at him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're such a prat," I told him, trying to hide my smile. "Now, I need food."

x S x

"Amy?"

"Wha?"

"Wake up!"

"………Wha?"

"Wake up!"

"……….Why?"

"Because!"

I rolled over in my sheets and all of a sudden came in contact with something very floor like. "Wha? Waz goin' on?"

I heard Anne laugh, "Just get up. We have a surprise for you!"

"What?" I crawled from my spot on the floor and got to my feet, stretching. "What time is it?"

"Just going on twelve," Lynn told me brightly, appearing at the end of my bed in her pyjamas.

"Midnight?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, now come on," Anne grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh just to the common room," Lynn told me, the cheeriness evident in her voice. I glared at her for being so damn cheery.

"Why the common room?" I asked, as we made our way down the stairs.

I flinched as my bare feet touched the cold stone floor at the bottom and didn't need an answer to my question when I saw the state of the common room.

There was a large red tent by the fireplace, held up by stretched ropes tied to chair legs and study tables, the fire was blazing, crackling merrily in the silence of the room and casting shadows across the dimly light room. A smile tickled my lips when I spotted around twenty plastic stars hung from the ceiling.

"What's all this for?" I asked, reaching up and touching a plastic star, only to find it was made from glass.

Lynn wrapped her arms around my neck and grinned, "Well you've been so depressed lately and we wanted to cheer you up."

"And you once said you loved going camping," Louise told me, smiling.

I glanced at Anne, who was awaiting my reaction. I smiled and sat down in front of the tent by the fire. "You really didn't have to do this, you know," I told them, heating my cold toes.

Anne shrugged and sat down next to me, "You have been pretty unhappy lately. Since you wouldn't tell us why we figured me might as well make you feel better."

"Well…thanks," I said, my smile getting bigger when I spotted four sticks sitting in front of the fire and a bag of marshmallows next to them.

We sat in the tent by the fire for hours roasting marshmallows and just talking like we used to do during first and second year when we were still kids.

I took my stick out of the fire and peeled the burnt layer off the marshmallow, popping it in my mouth and then proceeding to lick the rest of the mallow off the stick. Louise made a face at me and I laughed.

"So Amy," she began, shifting her position closer to the fire and picking parts off her mallow to eat. "What's been going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, too preoccupied with my marshmallow to realise the danger of this conversation.

"Well you've been so up and down lately," Louse shrugged. "One minute you're hugging everyone and the next you're looking ready to jump off the Astronomy Tower."

Anne licked her index finger and said wisely, "You might as well tell them now, Amy. They know something's up and you kind of owe them an explanation."

I stared at Anne, licking my lips as I thought.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked, looking from me to Anne.

"Well…the thing is," I began, putting a new marshmallow on my stick and settling it back over the fire. "I've been seeing Sirius in secret."

"What?!"

"Since when?!"

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I thought you hated him?!"

I sighed and checked my mallow to see if it was ready. "Look, it's not a big thing. I got dared to kiss him over the summer and I guess I just started to like him," I shrugged. "Then when he told me he had always liked me, we kind of decided to see each other in secret. Remember that dare we had ages ago?" Louise nodded and Lynn rubbed her chin in thought. "Well that was why I wasn't keen on kissing him. Because we were already seeing each other and I knew we'd get carried away…not to mention the fact that James would kill us."

Louise stared at me, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry, just, we thought it would be better to keep it as secret as possible. Only Lily, Remus and Anne knew to begin with," I told her with a small smile.

"Wait, hawd the bus," Lynn told me, making me laugh. "How did they find out? Or did you tell them?"

"Er…no, Sirius went to Lily for advice about it, Remus caught us making out, and Anne suspected something was going on after the dare so I just told her," I explained sheepishly, hoping Lynn and Louise wouldn't be too mad at me.

Louise stared at me for a few moments, before shrugging, "Don't worry about it." I sighed with relief.

I looked over at Lynn, who was picking at her marshmallow. Noticing all three of us looking at her she stared blankly back and said: "What?"

I smiled, "Nothing…"

x S x

I was walking with Lynn to Transfiguration, listening to her explanation of how she came to fall on top of a Slytherin and still managed to get away, when I noticed the four boys turn the corner and head straight for me. For a second I wondered if they ever walked anywhere on their own or if they always travelled together, like girls do when they go to the toilet. I shook my head roughly.

I opened my mouth to say hello to the boys when Sirius, Remus and Peter walked right passed me. I stared quizzically at their retreating backs and was just beginning to frown when Sirius glanced back and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled surreptitiously back and then looked at James, who took my wrist and hissed in my ear, "Dumbledore wants to see us immediately."

"What? Why?" I asked, panic fluttering towards explosion inside me; Dumbledore had never requested to see both of us before.

James shook his head and looking at his feet and then abruptly walked after his friends. He was trying to make out that he had no idea what was going on, however I knew that look. He knew exactly what was going on and I had the feeling it wasn't good.

I excused myself from Lynn and told her to tell McGonagall where I was, and headed to Dumbledore's office at a run.

I stopped at the gargoyle and stared stupidly at it, the realisation of my lack of password hitting me. I swore under my breath and was about to kick that blasted gargoyle to show it what for, when a voice behind me said; "Cheesecake."

I turned and stared at Sirius with confusion. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, smiling slightly as he linked his fingers with mine.

"Your parents did take me in for two summers," Sirius told me soberly. "James said I could come too if I got ready quickly. He's already in there."

I nodded and we began climbing the flight of stairs. Sirius squeezed my hand encouragingly and reluctantly let go as he pushed open the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Mr Black," Dumbledore greeted us and gestured to two armchairs in front of his desk. Sirius nodded at James, who had already acquired a chair. I glanced from Dumbledore' sober eyes to my mother's pale face and pieced two and two together.

"Where's dad?"


	17. Amy Bear and Some SiriusLovin'

Silence answered my question. I gulped and looked from mum, to Dumbledore, not quite sure who should be giving me answers.

"He's in hospital, Amy Bear," James croaked from beside me. I blinked at his use of my old nickname from when we were kids, and watched as James hurriedly wiped away what looked like tears.

I stared at James, looking for his big brother ways, but for once I just saw James. He was as pale as mum and I could tell he was letting on more than he knew. I looked about at Dumbledore and mum, "Can we see him?"

Mum produced a handkerchief and dabbed t my damp cheeks. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. "That's why I'm here, dear," mum told me, forcing a smile.

"Both of you, and Sirius if he wishes, are going home for a few days," Dumbledore told me, peering over his half moon glasses at me and smiling kindly.

I nodded, rubbing my red eyes with my sleeve. "Can we go then?" I asked, not caring if I sounded rude to Dumbledore; I just wanted to see dad.

Mum nodded and sniffed pathetically, directing me to the fireplace by the window.

James took my hand and we stepped into the fireplace. He took a handful of floo powder from the holder next to me and said in a forced voice, "St Mungo's!"

x S x

I clung to James' hand as mum led us into dad's ward. Dad was propped up on his luminous white bed, the sun's rays seeping in through the open window and tickling his sleeping face. I sighed with relief that dad wasn't in any pain.

Dad's eyes flickered open as the door clicked shut and he smiled slightly as mum wrapped him in a hug. I noticed Sirius in the corner of my eye, standing in the corner of the room, probably feeling like he was intruding.

"Rob, I just need to check with the nurse for a second, you look a bit too pale," mum fussed, heading for the door and smiling at dad.

Dad rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. Once the door was shut again, he looked over at James and I. James stood still, staring at dad, taking in his appearance and blinking furiously.

"Dad…" I smiled and hurried over to him, hugging him tight and for once, not minding the way dad kissed my nose.

"Hello Amy Bear," dad grinned at me, his blue eyes twinkling. He flicked his messy black hair out of his eyes and took my hand, "How's school?"

"I'm not talking about school," I told him firmly. "What happened?"

Dad's grin faltered for a second, "Er…nothing, Amy Bear. Slip of the wand, nothing more."

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. "Why don't you and Sirius go and get us all some coffee, Amy Bear? Merlin knows I could use one now," dad grinned at Sirius.

"You're going to talk to James about what happened, aren't you?" I frowned, ignoring Sirius beside me who was trying to get me to the door.

"Amy just go get some coffee," James told me, impatiently.

I glared at him and rushed towards the door, pushing past Sirius and ignoring dad's calls to make me feel better.

I huffed in frustration as I stomped down the white hallways towards the canteen. "Amy!" Sirius' steps weren't far behind me so I ignored him; he always caught up with me.

He caught up with me and slipped his hand in mine, turning me to look at him. "It's okay…please don't cry…" he asked me softly, stroking my index finger with his free hand.

I glared up at him, "They never tell me anything! I'm sixteen! I think I'm old enough to hear how my dad landed in hospital! I'm not a stupid little kid! And he can stop using that nickname! How dare James even say that in front of you anyway! Sure dad can say it in the state he's in but really!" I didn't realise I had taken my hand from Sirius' and was waving my hands about frantically as I ranted, my face transforming into a scowl. With a lot of effort, Sirius caught my arms and wrapped me into him, whispering in my ear complete rubbish that somehow made me relax and lean into him. I sighed pathetically into his robes and closed my eyes, feeling a lump form in my throat.

"Sshh…." Sirius hushed in my ear, stroking my hair. "It's alright..."

I sniffed and whimpered pathetically, not being able to take all this. Seeing my dad in a hospital bed, no matter how well he was, disturbed me. Dad had always been the strong one of the family, the one who was all smiles and charm through the worst of times. In that one second where something bordering fear appeared in his eyes, I knew the situation was serious. The fact that James knew just how serious it was didn't help either.

I pulled away from Sirius and wiped my eyes with my own sleeve. He ducked to see me better, holding me at arm's length he stroked my cheek with two fingers, "Please don't cry…I can't handle crying girls…"

I let out a choked laugh and couldn't hold back a small smile as Sirius smiled down at me. He leaned down and kissed my nose. He smiled when I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you want to go back?" Sirius asked me quietly, stroking my hair.

I sighed and looked up at him, hoping my eyes didn't look too puffy. He smiled gently down at me and I couldn't hide a smile in return. He slipped his hand in mine and we dawdled on our way back to the ward.

Just as we turned the corner to dad's ward, I heard a voice and a familiar foot stepped out of dad's ward. We practically jumped away from each other as though the other were on fire as James appeared out the door and nodded at Sirius.

James seemed to overlook the fact that we had no coffee and mumbled something to Sirius, who nodded and continued along to the ward, leaving just James and I.

He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed, staring at me pathetically. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and hoped I didn't look like I had been crying.

"Come here," James gave in and held out his arms for me. I hesitated before walking into his embrace, smiling slightly as he swayed me back and forth like he used to do when I was a toddler.

"I'm sorry for being such a git," he said, holding me at arm's length and frowning.

I smiled, "You're forgiven."

"Just as well…" James smiled mischievously. "Otherwise I'd have to use my puppy eyes."

I laughed, "There's no such thing with you."

"Yes there is!" James gasped.

"Tell me again why you haven't got a girlfriend?" I sniggered.

James pretended to go in a huff; "I'm saving myself for Lilykins."

I grabbed my hair and shut my eyes, "And now I have mental images!!!" I opened one eye to find James looking severely pissed off.

"Come on, _Amy Bear_," James sniggered, putting emphasis on my nickname. "I could use some coffee, since you and Sirius decided not to get any."

I laughed evilly, but just as I was getting to the climax of my evil laugh, James grabbed my hand and hauled me down the corridor towards the canteen.

x S x

I heard a knock on my door and glanced at the clock on my wall; ten o'clock. James and mum were most likely in bed already. Frowning, I abandoned my book, climbed out of bed and crossed the floor to my door. I opened the door and hoped it wasn't James about to jump out on me as I peeked my head out. "Who's there?" I whispered into the darkness.

"It's me," Sirius came into view, the small ray of light from my beside lamp casting shadows behind him.

I smiled and opened the door fully for him. Carefully, and as if he were expecting an alarm would go off from stepping over onto my carpet, he came in and closed the door behind him.

I crawled back onto my bed and slid under the covers, wriggling my toes as they snuggled deeper into the cosy sheets. I watched as Sirius hovered around the door, his hands hanging by his sides and every now and then he would run his hand through his hair nervously.

"You know, this is the first time I've been in your room since that day during summer," Sirius said eventually, his voice echoing in the silence of the room.

I smiled despite myself and felt my cheeks heat up. "I thought you were a perve," I told him with a smile.

He laughed, "You told me."

He wandered over and stood at the end of my bed, leaning against the bedpost in a very casual, but seductive way. "Did you ever think that after me walking in on you like that, we'd be dating?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I never really thought about it, no. I suppose I was too busy trying to get that damn towel round me."

Sirius smiled at me. He walked round the best post and sat at the end of the bed, careful not to come anywhere near me.

"I don't have cooties you know," I sniggered, making Sirius shrink further into my bed and stare at the floor.

"I just…" he began, clasping his hands together and trying to collect himself. "…James is right next door…"

I crawled forward so I was on my knees next to him; "There's an odd bed spring in James' bed. You can hear it squeak in here if he gets up."

Sirius turned to look at me, a small smile forming on his lips, "Is that so?"

"Yup," I wriggled closer to him, rubbing shoulders and sitting cross-legged beside him. "That's if he even gets up. Once James is asleep he's practically part of the furniture."

Sirius smiled, the usual mischievousness flickering in his eyes. "You know you're cute when you're being sneaky," he told me, leaning closer to me.

I grinned, "I seem to be cute in your eyes no matter what I do."

Sirius didn't bother replying as he lowered his mouth onto mine and I felt a familiar tingling on my lips that made me shiver pleasantly.

I felt his fingers stroking my arm as I entangled my fingers in his hair, gently pulling him back with me onto my pillow. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter my mouth, which I eagerly obliged to. His hands encircled my waist and held me closer to him, and before long they slipped under my pyjama top, his thumbs began drawing circles along my stomach. The feel of his hands on my bare skin was one that brought a new meaning to the phrase "make-out session" and I decided that romance novels didn't do it justice. His touch gave me goose bumps and caused me to tremble underneath him, immediately wanting more.

I pulled him closer to me, my fingers fiddling with the bottom of his hair as he nibbled on my bottom lip, and before long he moved from my lips to my neck. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he planted butterfly kisses along my collarbone and as he was just bordering my top, I heard a bedspring.

Without thinking I threw Sirius off me, knocking him off the bed and onto his back on the floor. "Oh, sorry," I whispered down to him. "Did I hurt you?"

He chuckled pathetically, "Just my pride."

I smiled sheepishly and was about to reply, when I heard footsteps outside. I hurriedly grabbed my book from my bedside table and pretended to look interested, when I was really hoping Sirius had the initiative to shuffle under the bed.

"Amy?" James peeked his head in, his hair reminding me of an afro from his come-like sleep and his eyes drooping.

"Yes?" I paused before looking up from my book, as though just finishing a sentence.

"I…I heard voices," James told me matter-of-factly.

"Voices woke you up?" I found that hard to believe.

"…Er…no…" James shook his head, scratching his ruffled mane in confusion. "I needed the loo. But I heard voices."

I stared at James for a few seconds to add effect, before answering: "You must still have been dreaming, James. No one has been up apart from you and I've been reading since nine."

James nodded in agreement, "I suppose-" He stopped. I followed his stare to what I believed to be my bed and my heart stopped beating. "Is that a foot?" James asked, coming further into the room and bending over to look for the foot. I looked down as well, though thankfully Sirius had repositioned himself and hid his damn foot.

"James," I began, adding some amusement in my voice. "Go back to bed. I think you ate too much sugar before you turned in."

James shook his head as though to get rid of some voice in his head, and nodded dumbly. He sighed tiredly as he got to the door, "G'night, Amy Bear."

I managed to hold back a retort and simply glared at the closed door. "Is the coast clear?" asked a muffled voice from somewhere around my feet.

I laughed, "Yes Captain, the sails are up and we're south bound."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me once he had squeezed himself out of the small space between my bed and the floor, "No need to laugh at my childish tendencies."

I continued to laugh as I reached up and ruffled his hair, "Is Sirius in a huff?"

"Yes Sirius is in a huff," he told me, pouting. "I was in the middle of giving you some Sirius-lovin' and you shoved me off the bed."

I grinned, "Sirius-lovin'?"

"Yes," he folded his arms and turned away from me in a huff.

I laughed, "Aww! I was only joking! I like your Sirius-lovin'…"

He glanced round and, seeing me looking back at him, turned around again, "I know."

I grinned, "But of course since you're so huffy I won't be getting any of that Sirius-lovin' any time soon, so I'll just go back to bed."

As I started climbing into bed Sirius spun round and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding my back against his chest and whispering in my ear, "No one can live without some Sirius-lovin'."

I grinned and looked up at him, realising he was now upside down to me. "Shame, because it's time for you to go to bed," I told him with a smile.

"What?" he pouted and planted a kiss on my lips, his stubbly chin tickling my nose. "No, no, no…it isn't time for bed yet…"

"I'm afraid so," I smiled as he continued giving me more kisses and I sighed in surrender. "Fine, you can stay, but you're leaving before sunrise."

Sirius grinned down at me and kissed me once more, before leaping onto my bed and sliding under my covers. He patted the space beside him, "I like having you next to me."

I laughed as I slid under with him, "You've never slept with me next to you."

"Yes I have!" Sirius gasped, appalled.

"When?" I smiled as he wrapped an arm around me and we snuggled closer under the covers.

"In my dreams," he whispered hoarsely in my ear, leaving me with a smile before I fell asleep.

**A/N-Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as you thought it would be after the last cliffhanger, and sorry for the weird shortness of it, but this just seemed like a nice way to finish the chapter and it certainly put a smile on my face lol I'm really pleased with Sirius in this chapter, maybe not in the first half of it though because I thought I wrote him a bit OC, but i'm really happy with how he was in Amy's bedroom. I've always pictured Sirius to be rather playful and childlike around those he feels comfortable with, and since Amy is Amy I'm really satisfied with the way he acted around her. Hope you liked it! Read and Review!! Xx**


	18. Sleeping and Mrs Potter

**Listening To- Kt Tunstall, Kelly Clarkson**

Not I felt something touching my nose. I wrinkled my nose in annoyance, twitching away as the thing began to stroke my nose. What the hell was that?!

"Amy bear…"

I growled.

"Amy bear…the rest of the Care Bears need you…"

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to a sniggering Sirius. He leaned down from his sitting position next to me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I lay and stared up at him, savouring the taste of his kiss for the longest moment possible.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily, not wanting to move from my comfy spot.

"Just going on six," Sirius told me.

I whined, "Too early to be up…"

"Well even though I'll be seeing you in like two hours, I need to go now so I wanted to say goodbye," Sirius explained, reaching for my hand and tracing my initials across it with his index finger.

I smiled despite myself, "Stop being so sweet; I'll swoon."

Sirius grinned and shuffled closer to me, his scent filling my nostrils and making me shiver. "I've decided something," he said casually.

"And what is that?" I asked, a smile tickling my lips.

"You talk in your sleep," he stated bluntly. I swatted his arm playfully and he laughed. "But I still prefer sleeping next to you."

"Is that so?" I felt myself grin and my cheeks tingled happily.

"Yup," Sirius shuffled even closer to me, our lips almost touching and I felt I was about to faint from his teasing. "And when I get the chance, I'm going to sleep next to you more often."

"Oh really?" I smiled, my heart fluttering pleasantly.

"Yes," Sirius replied in a husky voice, before closing the gap between us.

I rested my hand on his chest and said, breaking the kiss, "I've decided something."

Sirius smiled playfully, raising an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"You smell good," I told him, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

Sirius stared down at me, his eyes fixing on me and sparkling slightly. "You're beautiful," he stated matter-of-factly, his voice deep and practically vibrating through the silent air.

I stared back at him, feeling my lips curl into a smile and I sighed inwardly. I opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off: "I better go."

"What?!" I asked, sounding almost panicky that I was losing Sirius for two hours.

"Everyone will be getting up soon," Sirius explained, getting up from the bed.

"What? No!" I clung to his arm and hauled him back onto the bed, not fully understanding what I was doing until Sirius was on top of me and I felt dizzy with his scent once more.

"I can't stay," he whispered against my ear, his arms showing their true muscle under his short sleeves as he held his body centimetres above mine to make sure I wasn't crushed. I gulped.

"Do you have to go?" I whispered back, wanting to make as little noise as possible. I had the urge to smack my head off the wall as the words escaped my mouth; of course he had to go, unless he wanted to get caught.

Sirius stared down at me, his straggly hair falling across his eyes as he thought. I stared back at him, searching his face for any signs of giving in and, deciding he wasn't looking too keen, I leaned up and caught his lips with mine. I stroked his neck with my index finger as I gently pulled him down and on top of me.

I felt his hands trace my back and I shivered, breaking the kiss and pressing my forehead lightly to his. "Just a bit longer," I whispered, finding myself rather breathless as his penetrating gaze caught mine.

Without a word, Sirius crawled round beside me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the side of my head as I sighed into his chest. My eyelids drooped as he softly stroked my hair, running his fingers through every strand in a gentle beat that lulled me to sleep.

x S x

My eyes snapped open. My body shivered slightly and I collected the covers around me, feeling an overwhelming sense of loss engulf me.

"Sirius?" I said softly, glancing about the room to find the daylight shining through the windows, its rays setting shadows behind my dresser and creating quivering shapes.

I sighed pathetically and pushed the covers back, ignoring the wash of cold air that smothered me the second my bare feet touched the floor.

I twirled a lock of hair around my fingers as I waited for the water to run hot, remembering how delicately Sirius had stroked it just over an hour ago.

My skin tingled under the hot water, giving me goose bumps as the room gradually filled with steam. I ran my face under the water one more time, before turning off the water and stepping out. A smile crept onto my face as I walked to my wardrobe with a towel around me, remembering vividly the incident during the summer. I shook my wet hair out of my eyes as I picked out my clothes and began getting dressed.

"I wondered when you would fall out of bed," Mum smiled at me and set a plate in front of me as I took my place at the kitchen table. "Do you want some sausages?"

I nodded, feeling my mouth water as she dropped three sausages onto my plate, followed by several bits of bacon and some scrambled egg. "It's not like you to cook in the morning, mum," I commented, squirting tomato sauce on the edge of my plate before impaling a sausage on my fork and dipping it in the sauce.

Mum shrugged with a smile, turning the oven off and throwing the oven gloves over her shoulder, "I felt like being motherly. I feel like I've simply been an acquaintance to you and James."

"Don't be silly," I told her, whilst trying to fit part of the sausage in my mouth.

Mum slipped into the seat next to me, adjusting her spectacles on her nose and smiling slightly as she watched tomato sauce drip down my chin. "Still," she sighed and handed me and wordlessly summoned a napkin from the counter with her wand, before handing it to me. I smiled sheepishly and dabbed at my mouth. "So what's been going on with you?" mum asked, clasping her hands under her chin and giving me her full attention. "Last time I checked, you hated Sirius. Now it seems you are both on friendly terms. Even James has noticed."

I looked up at her, continuing to dab my chin even though every hint of sauce was already gone. "You've talked to James?" I asked, my brow knitting in worry.

Mum smiled, "Even an acquaintance can talk, you know. I didn't say I was being ignored."

"Sorry," I ducked. "So…what has he been saying?"

Mum scrutinised me for a second before saying lightly, "Oh, just this and that." She got to her feet and began clearing away dirty dishes I assumed were from the boys. "Apparently Sirius used to be quite the lady's man. But now it seems he wont let a girl near him."

My insides squirmed in delight and I couldn't stop the small smile creeping onto my face. I snatched a glass from the centre of the table and poured some orange juice in it, avoiding mum's eyes at all cost.

"Something you want to tell me, Amy?" mum asked gently, turning away from the dishes and practically prodding me with her eyes.

I opened my mouth to lie, but no words came out as I looked up at mum's smiling face. She adjusted her glasses and folded her arms across her chest. "You and I have never had any secrets, Amy," mum continued, leaving the sink and sitting back down beside me.

I opened my mouth to try again, but only let out a whimper as mum put her hand on mine, still holding that warm smile. I frowned at her; she always made me guilty in order to learn all my secrets.

"It's nothing!" I exclaimed in a hurried whisper, giving up and taking my hand back. "Just Sirius and I have got on a bit better now. I'm on the Quidditch team at school now so we see a lot more of each other and I've decided he's not that bad."

Mum raised an eyebrow, "That's not all though, is it?"

I glared at her, hating how she could tell I was lying. Damn her being an Auror!! "Fine so we're not just getting on better than usual," I huffed.

"How well are you getting on, Amy?" mum asked, the mischievous smile I saw so often on James beginning to form on her lips.

I moaned and banged my head off the table a few times, "Why do you need to know everything?"

"I don't," mum defended herself, pretending to look hurt. "It's you who wants to tell me. If you didn't want to tell me then you would have left this conversation already."

Damn her Aurorness!

"Okay fine!" I growled and leaned in closer so she could hear me. "Me and Sirius are seeing each other. But don't tell anyone because if James finds out he'll kill Sirius."

Mum grinned and held my cheeks in her palms as she squealed, "My baby is all grown up and chasing boys!"

I glared, "I'm not chasing any boys! I'll have you know that he started the whole thing."

Mum raised an eyebrow but continued to smile. "So who else knows?" she asked giddily, reminding me of a young schoolgirl.

"Anne, Lynn, Louise, Remus and Lily," I told her quietly, becoming all too aware that the back door wasn't closed.

"Oh right," mum frowned. "Why do Remus and Lily know? Won't be good for them if James finds out they knew the whole time."

"Remus…er…found out himself," I told her hurriedly. "Sirius went to Lily for help on how to…I don't know…tell me how he felt."

"Oh right," mum repeated, continuing to stare at me with a frown decorating her face. "Are you planning on telling James soon?"

"We said we would after the school dance, but I don't know," I shrugged. "I think Sirius was readying himself to tell James but then dad being in hospital interrupted our plans."

"Right," mum nodded understandingly. "I think you should tell James very soon, Amy. Perhaps while you're still staying here. When he finds out he wont want the pressure of school on his back as well."

I whimpered and whacked my head off the table one more time. "I was afraid you would say that," I said, my voice muffled.

"I am allowed my own opinion," mum teased, getting to her feet and heading to the sink. "But I'm serious, Amy, something like this isn't a good thing to bottle up. It's not healthy to hide your love for someone. Love should never be a secret."

"Does Amy Bear have a crush?"

My head snapped up at the same time as mum and I gaped as she laughed and said, "Of course, James. Every sixteen-year-old girl has a crush. I'd be worried if she didn't."

"Oooohhhhh," James sniggered and squeezed into the seat next to me. I wrinkled my nose at the mud all over him from playing Quidditch. "Who do you like, Amy?"

"What we talking about?"

I stared at Sirius, my eyes pleading with him to change the subject; barely noticing the sweat dripping from h is hair and the mud decorating his clothes.

"It seems Amy has a crush," James told Sirius smugly.

"And Amy will never tell James who it is so give up now," I told him firmly.

James sniggered, "Oh…Amy must _really_ like this guy if she's reluctant to tell me."

"And what if I do?" I glared.

"No guy will ever be good enough for my Amy so there's no point," James stated bluntly.

I gaped, "How would you?! You haven't even met the guy!"

"I don't need to know," James told me. "There isn't a guy on Earth who is good enough for you so this guy has no chance."

The room seemed to darken as my anger increased with ever second. I saw mum in the corner of my eyes, inching closer and closer to me, all too aware of what I might do to James in the next five minutes.

"You're not even half of what he is," I spat, "so don't talk as if you know what's good for me."

Wordlessly, and with as much force as possible, I knocked my chair back, taking pleasure in the echoing bang that emitted in the room as it hit the floor, and I ran upstairs to my room.

**A/N- Sorry for the wait but I'm back at school and getting homework and stuff every night so I'm finding it hard to update as quickly as I would like. I think I went a bit too far with the Sirius and Amy scene in her room, once I start talking about that sort of thing I'm liable to rant for hours so I did try to restrain myself lol hope you liked, Read and Review! Xx**


	19. Perfect

**James' P.O.V. **

I watched Amy run up the stairs, my stomach plummeting with every step she took and finally tightened into a knot when she slammed her bedroom door.

I didn't dare look at mum, as she stood at the sink and dried her hands with a dishtowel, glowering at me over the top of her glasses. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, mum's eyes burning a hole in my head, and still no one talked.

I turned to Sirius; opening my mouth to suggest something we could do until dinner, but found myself staring at his face. He held a mixed expression of anger, hurt and longing, and I had no idea why. I followed his gaze and my brow furrowed in confusion when I saw he was staring at the top of the stairs, where Amy had been just seconds before. I was about to say something on this very topic when mum finally spoke.

"Sirius," she said, her voice slicing through the thick air in her efforts to catch Sirius' attention. "Why don't you go check on Amy?"

Sirius stared at her, confusion written on his face, before something clicked in his head and he nodded, bounding up the stairs as if being chased by fire.

I watched him go, still wearing that same clueless expression, for once not noticing mum staring at me. "James," she ordered. Reluctantly, I turned to look at her, gulping. "Come here."

I adjusted my glasses nervously as I walked over to the sink, stopping next to her and watching her carefully for any sign of forgiveness. I didn't see any.

She handed me the dishtowel and crossed her arms, leaning against the sink in a very Amy-like way, and then she said the worst thing that could ever come out of a parent's mouth. "I'm really disappointed in you, James."

I scratched the back of my head, before turning to the sink and began drying the remaining dishes. Mum's eyes never left my head and I closed my eyes in an effort to block her out.

"She's not a little girl anymore," mum continued, her mouth set in a frown that McGonagall would be proud of.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my soapy hand, not caring about my now wet hair. "I know she's not," I muttered.

"Then why treat her like that?" mum demanded, the anger evident in her voice. "I hope you don't always treat her like that, James. If you treat her like that at school it's no wonder her grades are falling!"

"What?" I looked up at her, confusion written all over my face; Amy was failing?

"I got a letter from McGonagall just last month telling me that Amy's grades in Transfiguration were plummeting. I'm due to have a meeting with her in a couple of weeks if Amy doesn't improve and I was going to take Amy along so we could get to the bottom of this but I don't think I need to anymore."

I gaped at her, the ferocity of her words slicing into me, word by word and my head drooped in guilt. "I'm not meaning to piss her off," I mumbled pathetically.

"Language," mum reminded me.

I shrugged, not caring to correct my mistake. I dully remember that time in the library months ago, when Amy had been saying something about a Transfiguration essay. _After all I don't want my favourite baby sister failing Transfiguration. _I mentally whacked myself.

"She's growing up, James," mum told me seriously, leaning closer to me so that her words could have full impact on my already guilt heavy mind. "Whether you like it or not. She's allowed to like boys and she's allowed to do grown up things because she is not a baby. You have to get used to that fact."

I didn't know what to say. I mean I wasn't stupid, I knew Amy was growing up, and I knew she was interested in boys and I knew I should back off. But I didn't want to.

"Now," mum continued, "You'll finish doing these dishes while I go and check on Amy, and then you will go and apologise to her. You will tell her that you were acting completely out of line, and that you will not be so protective. It's time to grow up, James."

x S x

I dropped the dishtowel into the sink and leaned against the metal, my fingers tapping against the inside of the sink as I thought.

Mum had just disappeared up the stairs to check on Amy, leaving me to brood in my own guilty mind. A part of me was adamant about my argument; Amy was too young for boys, and no one _was _going to be good enough for her. Since Amy was a toddler I had always believed her to be above such stupid emotions and stupid boys, I had always thought she was the definition of perfect.

Sirius and Remus always joked about how I thought Lily was perfect. In truth she was, just not in the same way as Amy. Lily had her flaws, but that's what made her perfect to me. Yet, Amy seemed to have no flaws in my eyes. Her stubbornness could be called into question on the odd occasion, but then again so could mine.

I had always dreamed that Amy would grow up without the responsibilities of relationships, do the best in all her subjects and somehow end up the richest and most sought after woman to be known. Then again I had never counted on her becoming a woman as quickly as she had. She was my Amy Bear. She couldn't grow up.

The only conclusion I could come to was that Amy was grown up. And the fault lay on that boy she had a crush on. Amy had never defended a boy like that before, sure she had gotten upset a few times, but never so upset that I felt _guilty_.

My mind whirled to a stop as I made the smartest decision concerning Amy I had ever made; I would find out who this guy was, and I would make sure he never got near Amy.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I was rather pleased with mum's behaviour around Sirius and I, especially while Sirius had his arms around me and was kissing me continuously on the forehead to calm me down.

She smiled comfortingly at me, "Shall I go get James?"

I looked up at her through my puffy eyes, feeling Sirius' grip on me loosen. "Yeah, let's see what the prat has to say to defend himself," I said bitterly.

"Amy," mum warned, though I could still see the amusement in her eyes.

I sighed pathetically as Sirius let me go and kissed me once more on the forehead. He had no idea how much comfort I got just by seeing him in my doorway instead of mum or James.

He squeezed my hand comfortingly before following mum out the door. I heard voices outside, I immediately recognised James' voice and I groaned.

The door opened again, and I saw that mum wasn't there anymore. Sirius had his hand on James' arm, muttering something in his ear so that I couldn't hear. Sirius glanced once at me before turning and disappearing from my sight, leaving just James and I.

He walked in and closed the door carefully behind him, staring at the floor and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked acidly, hoping he would just get out. I didn't care if I was being childish, I wasn't ready to forgive him and I knew if he apologised it would be because mum put him up to it.

He ran his hand through his hair, hovering at the back of his head and rubbing his neck, taking his time in answering because he knew what he had to say was worth the time. I glared.

He sat down at my desk across from me and clasped his hands together, ringing them together as his knees bounced up and down. The small things that he did in those few moments made me want to scream and shout at him more than I ever had in my life.

"Look, I'm sorry for being an ass," he stated, still refusing to look at me. "I know you've grown up. I just don't want you to get hurt." I snorted. He looked up at me, his hazel eyes boring into me. I stared back, seeing something else hovering in his eyes, something similar to the mischievous glint he and mum get, but it looked more dangerous, more thought out. I didn't like it.

"I'm a guy, Amy, I know what other guys want," James told me, continuing to stare at me. "And what other guys want in a girl like you, isn't good."

"A girl like me?" I glared.

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I know you've had your fair amount of boyfriends, but that doesn't make you any less ignorant of what some boys want."

"I know what boys want," I stated. "Most boys want nothing more than to shag a girl and brag to their mates about how good they got it. Yes, I have had my fair share of boyfriends, which makes me all the wiser, don't you think?"

James' face darkened, that look in his eyes becoming more noticeable as he clenched his fists. "Who was it and what did he do?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged and looked away, not quite keen on sharing my experiences with boys with my own brother.

"Amy," James urged, suddenly appearing next to me on my bed and touching my arm. "Who was it?"

I cleared my throat, "No one, forget I said anything."

His grip around my arm tightened and I flinched. "Amy, I'm not kidding around. Tell me who it was," he said dangerously.

"Let go of me," I growled, snatching my arm out of his grip and glaring at him.

His gaze softened on me, that dangerous look leaving his eyes and worry smothering them instead. "Amy…" he said quietly. "Who was it?"

I wiped my eyes roughly, feeling the beginnings of tears and was determined not to give in. "He's left school anyway," I mumbled to my folded hands on my lap.

"Tell me," he urged, his voice hoarse.

I blinked and mentally kicked myself as my cheeks became damp and I hurriedly wiped my eyes, not daring to look at James as I croaked, "Liam Anderson."

**A/N- Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I did it all in one night just to get it up before school the next day, and I wasn't planning on leaving it on a cliffhanger like that, it just sort of clicked and I thought it sounded good. Hope you enjoy, Read and Review! Xx**


	20. Calling All Angels

"**Tell me," he urged, his voice hoarse.**

**I blinked and mentally kicked myself as my cheeks became damp and I hurriedly wiped my eyes, not daring to look at James as I croaked, "Liam Anderson."**

I watched James try to control his anger, feeling my stomach plummet with guilt for even telling him. His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white with the pressure he was putting on them. His face was contorted with anger as he stared determinedly at the floor, his eyes twitching every now and then.

"James?" I asked tentatively, briefly contemplating whether or not I could slip out the room before James exploded.

"I'll be right back," he stood up without even glancing at me and headed for the door.

I jumped to my feet and followed him out the room and explained quickly: "Look James I'm completely over it, I mean it was last year and he's left so he's not there to bother me so there's no need to drag it up again."

"Sirius," James said calmly, ignoring me as he caught Sirius' attention.

Sirius looked up from the kitchen table, abandoning his mug of tea, when he saw my desperate face and James' determination.

"What?" Sirius asked carefully, his eyes searching James and my expressions for any hint of what was gong on.

"Do you remember Liam Anderson?" James demanded, the authority in his voice making Sirius' eyebrows knit together.

"What?" Sirius glanced quickly to me, and I shrugged helplessly in response.

"Liam Anderson," James repeated, staring straight at Sirius and ignoring me as I tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes," Sirius replied carefully.

"Right," James snatched his coat from the coat hook on the back door, still ignoring my persistent tug on his sleeve.

"James, James just leave it," I warned him, trying to pull his jacket off as he tried to put it on.

"I'm not going to 'leave it', Amy," James growled, making me flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius got to his feet and stopped beside me.

"Er…we don't like Liam Anderson," I told Sirius carefully, trying to let anything slip.

"Why?" Sirius asked, playing along.

James ignored Sirius and turned to me hurriedly, "What did he do? Just tell me straight."

"Look it was just a bet he and his friends had, it was practically nothing and it's nothing to get worked up over!" I insisted.

Sirius scoffed next to me and I closed my eyes, praying that James wouldn't read too much into it.

"What?" James turned to Sirius, who was backing away slowly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as if trying to get away any hint of the scoff. James glanced at me, continuing to interrogate Sirius, "Do you know what he did?"

Sirius shook his head quickly, "No, nothing, I have no idea what you two are talking about. Why are we talking about Anderson?"

"Sirius what did he do to her?" James asked, his voice low and dangerous and I knew immediately that Sirius was going to tell him.

Sirius didn't even look at me as his face set in a frown and he said: "He still lives here in London, I remember where."

I grabbed onto James' forearm just as Sirius took his other arm and in one rush of air smothering me, we landed roughly on a main street somewhere in London.

"Amy!" James turned to me, catching my attention away from the busy shops and rushing people. "Go home!"

"This is my business, James!" I insisted, resisting the urge to stamp my foot. "You have no right to try and fight my battles when I can fight them myself!"

"This isn't about whether or not you can fight your own battles!" James told me firmly.

James looked at Sirius, who was looking quite uncomfortable with the situation; probably unsure as to whom he should side with. "Where?" James asked him, adjusting his jacket and beginning to walk in a random direction.

Ignoring all my protests and continuing to tell me to go home, James followed Sirius down alleyways and streets for almost fifteen minutes before Sirius parked himself outside a small block of white flats. I frowned at the perfect flowerpots on every balcony, and the perfectly cutgrass in the small garden several steps away from me. I wrinkled my nose; Liam always was a bit of a perfectionist and it didn't come as a shock that he would choose to live in such a boringly perfect place.

I was snapped from my thoughts as James stormed up the garden path and halted at the door, looking over the name son the buzzer impatiently. "Which one?" he asked Sirius.

"James please don't ring him!" I hissed and followed them up the path. "Can we just go home? I don't care about the prick anymore so let's just leave it alone!"

James ignored me and pressed the buzzer Sirius told him to. A deathly silence fell as we waited for a reply and I felt I couldn't breathe; perhaps Liam wasn't in?

The buzzer crackled and that familiar voice could be heard coming out of it. "Hello?" Liam asked loudly, obviously he had only just moved in and had no idea how to work a buzzer.

"Liam?" James asked, all traces of anger gone and I became even more worried.

"Yeah?"

"It's James," James said loudly, eyeing the buzzer warily as it continued to crackle.

"Who?" Sirius and I shared a glance, but I couldn't help but frown at him for leading James to Liam.

"James Potter," James repeated, the irritation evident in his voice. "You were on my Quidditch team in school."

"…Oh Potter! Right, come on up." The buzzer sounded and James jumped in shock.

Sirius pushed open the door and James shoved by him, determined to get there first. I pulled Sirius next to me as we walked up the hall and hissed quietly: "Why the hell did you tell him where he lives?!"

"You may think you can fight your own battles, Amy," Sirius told me quietly, "but James will always want to at least help."

"He's not helping!" I hissed, keeping an eye on James as he leapt up the stairs and landed on the second floor. I thanked Merlin Liam was on the top floor; maybe James would be puffed out by the time he got to the top and would back out. I highly doubted it though.

"He's making himself feel better, plus Anderson deserves everything he gets," he told me abruptly.

"How can he be so sure Liam even did anything to me?!" I demanded, trying to keep up with Sirius as he took two steps at a time. "I never told him anything!"

Sirius glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

"You told him?!" I glared, forgetting about the stitch I was getting in my side.

"Look I just told him that Liam Anderson was rumoured to have done something along the same lines to another girl," Sirius told me hurriedly.

"Why-"

"Potter, not seen you since I left school." I heard that familiar hoarse voice.

I stared at him, feeling my stomach attempt a flip and just flop to one side, feeling limp and empty. He looked older since I last saw him. His dirty blonde hair was longer, and I thought I saw what looked like a ponytail on the back of his head. His smooth, young boy face looked older and more worn, with the hint of a dull beard growing in. I felt my breath catch somewhere in my middle and I closed my eyes, every single memory of him coming back in one huge whirlwind.

I felt Sirius' eyes on me and I did my best to look indifferent, though as Liam observed his audience, his face written with confusion as he glanced from James to Sirius, his expression became clear when his eyes landed on me, and he seemed to understand what was going on.

"So you've finally caught up with me then," he said rather pathetically, startling me. He rubbed his forehead with a shaky hand, wearily, almost as if he were feeling guilty.

"Too right we've caught with you," James agreed, his frown deepening as he glared at Liam.

"Amy, maybe you should go wait downstairs," Sirius told me quietly.

I turned to him, ready to retaliate about how all this was my business, but I found myself lost for words at Sirius' serious expression. He frowned at me, knowing I understood why I should go downstairs, and I nodded dumbly.

With one last worried glance at James, I slowly descended the stairs, trying to block out the boys' voices.

"Right, you better come in then…"

I sat on the bottom step of the stairs case, holding my head in my hands and focusing on shutting every sound out and keeping my eyes shut as firmly as possible. I may have been two floors below Liam's apartment, but I could still hear the moans and chokes of Liam as James let out his anger.

I felt my breath struggle as I heard James shout in fury at Liam, his voice wearing as he hurled insults. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I heard another kick and a groan. A shuddering breath escaped my lips and I wiped the tear away, closing my eyes as the echo of a strangled cry caressed my ear.

"Amy…" I looked up the stairs to find Sirius at the next landing, walking down to meet me. He took a seat beside me and wrapped an arm around me, not saying a word but knowing exactly what to do.

I noticed a spot of blood on his jeans, and I closed my eyes when I saw his bruised knuckles.

I heard heaving breathing behind me, and both Sirius and I turned to find James standing in the same spot Sirius had seconds before. He was pale, his hair flopping over his face, and his shirt spattered with Liam's blood. His hands that had for a second relaxed at the sight of me curled into fists as he saw Sirius' arm around me.

All time seemed to stop as he stared at Sirius, and then at me, before croaking: "Sirius?"

**A/N-Okay just in case of any confusion, James and Sirius have not killed Liam. I wasn't sure how to convey that so I just abandoned it lol Liam is just a bit of a wreck and I'm planning on somehow showing that in the next chapter because James and Sirius wouldn't kill like that. Inspiration for the last part of the chapter was the song Calling All Angels by Jane Siberry, I didn't have any idea what to call this chapter, so I dedicated it to the song, because it really helped me along and I find it can relate to just about everything. I really recommend listening to it; it really puts things in perspective. Read and Review! Xx **


	21. Anger

**All time seemed to stop as he stared at Sirius, and then at me, before croaking: "Sirius?"**

I stared up at James' face, not knowing what to say to make things better. Sirius let go of me, rubbing his face weakly, almost like Liam had done the moment he realised what awaited him for crossing James' baby sister.

"Never would have thought you capable of it, Sirius," James said quietly.

Every organ inside of me seemed to seize up and curl into a corner, and I realised it would be a repeat of what happened to Liam if I didn't get control of the situation.

I jumped to my feet hurriedly, standing in the way of Sirius so James couldn't do any more damage. "James…" I began, not having any idea what to say.

James put his hand up to silence me, still keeping his eyes focused on Sirius, "This why you refused the date with Jenny?"

I looked down at Sirius; he glanced up at me once before nodding and staring at the floor.

"So all this time…while I actually thought something was wrong, and I was worried about you…" James began, his voice becoming stronger with every word, "you've been screwing my sister, thinking you could get away with it."

"James there was no screwing," I pointed out hurriedly. "But Sirius isn't doing what Liam did! We're…well…we're actually…dating…"

Sirius stood up slowly; keeping his eyes fixed on James, who glared at him, both ignoring my presence. "You're supposed to be my best mate," James growled.

"I am!" Sirius spoke up. "James you have no idea how hard it was for me not to tell you! Or back out!"

"Of all people…" James said through gritted teeth, "you were the last person I would think could do this…"

"James he's not done anything wrong!" I told him firmly.

"He's been taking advantage of you!" James whirled on me, his dark eyes penetrating me and I immediately felt sorry for Liam having to endure that. "You call that doing nothing wrong?!"

"He's not been taking advantage of me!" I snapped. "We've been in a serious relationship since the day you let me on the Quidditch team!"

James' eyes flickered back to Sirius, his mind working everything out and he said: "The Christmas dance…Amy was Lizzie."

Sirius nodded pathetically.

"We were going to tell you after the dance but then dad went into hospital and we didn't want to drop anything else on you and-"

"Why not let the bastard himself explain things," James interrupted me, his gaze fixed on Sirius.

Sirius eyes flicked up to look at James, anger lingering in the pits of his eyes as he f aught for control over the argument. "Is that what you think of me?" he demanded. "That I would do that to Amy, and you?" James remained silent. "Your family has practically become my family, they've been nothing but kind to me."

"Funny way to repay them, don't you think?" James spat.

In one step, Sirius had James by the collar, his anger finally getting the better of him. I couldn't help but cower away when Sirius' eyes darkened and he glared at James. "I could never hurt Amy," he growled. "I've tried to tell you since we started in first year how I felt, just to let you know because I knew you'd never agree with it. But you always waved it off, ignoring all my hints and joking about how you'd never let anyone near Amy." Sirius paused, "I was ready to give up and just move on, but things got out of hand and I finally got what I wanted. I just couldn't tell you."

James stared at Sirius, not knowing what to say and waiting for Sirius to finish. Sirius let go him roughly, "I love her."

I stood and stared at the two as they had a battle of the wills, the first one to give in and apologise was the loser, and I had no idea where to put myself. I could apparate home, because it was clear I was not needed here, or I could stand and watch, and make sure James didn't just beat Sirius up for good measure.

There was a ringing in my ears as the silence dragged on for what seemed eternity. I had the urge to kick one of the boys up the behind just to make some noise.

However just as I was lifting my foot, James shoved abruptly passed Sirius and out the front door. I kept my eyes on Sirius, watching as his shoulders dropped and his head hung, feeling my heart ache just watching him.

"Sirius…"

He sighed, "Let's just go home."

Xx! .

"Have you got everything?" mum asked me as I stepped into the fireplace. I nodded dumbly. "Right, well, McGonagall will owl me when you arrive, but I'll try to keep in touch and let you all know how dad is doing."

I sighed and waited as James scooped some floo powder out of the cup and held it at arm's length. "And Sirius you're welcome to stay here again this summer until you figure out what you're going to do," mum continued.

James glared and readied himself to drop the powder. Sirius was about to step into the fireplace when James told him acidly: "You can come after us. Hogwarts!"

Sirius glared and jumped back just as the green flames filled the whole fireplace.

I didn't even look at James when we arrived at Hogwarts, and ignored his attempts to help me up when I fell out of the fireplace.

"Good morning, Miss Potter, Mr Potter," McGonagall greeted us from behind her desk.

"'Evening Professor," James greeted. I didn't say anything. I snatched my arm out of James' grip and huffed out the room.

I stormed into the common room, wanting only to be back in my bed when I was tackled by a bunch of squealing girls.

"Amy!"

"Why did you leave?"

"Is your dad okay?"

"You knew about her dad?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured everyone else knew!"

"So Amy how was your trip?"

I wrapped my arms around the first girl I reached and sniffed pathetically. "He found out," I mumbled into the girl's ear.

"What?" Amy pulled me off and stared at me. "James found out? Oh Merlin…how? What did he do?"

I wiped my suddenly damp eyes, "He caught Sirius with his arm around me…I was upset because James has just beat up Liam…"

"He beat up Liam?!" Lynn screeched. "Why in Merlin's name did he do that?!"

"He…er…found out about…what happened with me and Liam," I mumbled, feeling all girls' eyes on me.

"Amy, I thought you just didn't like him anymore and broke up with him?" Louise asked, her eyes narrowing.

I cleared my throat, "Let's go upstairs, I don't want anyone hearing…"

Xx! .

I sighed happily as all three girls clambered off of me; all deciding I had had enough hugs for that night. "So are you okay? I mean I know it's a bit late to ask that," Lynn forced a laugh.

I shrugged, "I'm fine…James beating him up didn't really help at all…made me feel worse to be honest…"

Anne put her hand on mine to give me comfort. "It wasn't your fault," she told me softly. "James just has a bad temper."

"Yeah but…by the sounds of what was happening in that apartment, Liam must be pretty bad…" I mumbled pathetically. "Sirius made sure I was no where near the room when James lost it, but I could still hear it all."

"Everybody loses it now and then," Louise cooed.

I shrugged, "It was just scary."

"What was James like when he found out about you and Sirius?" Anne asked softly.

"He was furious," I sighed, fiddling with a loose thread on my pyjamas. "He accused Sirius of taking advantage of me…and then Sirius lost it, he pinned James against the wall and I thought they were going to kill each other…but then Sirius…he told James everything. He told James he loved me."

"What happened then?" Lynn asked, entranced by the dramatic story, making my throat begin to close up.

"They just stared…until James shoved Sirius and ran off somewhere," I explained. "He never came home until one in the morning."

"…I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow," Lynn told me, comfortingly. "He and Sirius will have to make up sooner or later, they share a dorm for Merlin's sake."

I highly doubted Lynn's logic.

Xx! .

I walked with Anne on my arm, and Louise and Lynn behind me, feeling protected and safe within the circle of bodyguards. We entered the Great Hall and they all sat down around me, though I barely noticed them when I spotted Sirius and Remus sitting by themselves further down. It made me want to cry when I saw James glare at them constantly, ignoring Peter's attempts at conversation.

"Amy?" I turned to look at Anne, who was eyeing Sirius and Remus with the same sad look as me. "Try and eat something," she told me, glancing once at my empty plate. I shrugged pathetically.

"Amy."

I closed my eyes and called upon patience as I swivelled in my seat to see my big brother in front of me.

"Quidditch practise tonight at seven," he told me, sounding so ignorant of the past day's events.

"I'm not going," I told him sternly.

"What?"

"I'm not going," I repeated, frowning at him.

"Amy what are you doing?" Louise asked from beside me.

"I'm standing up for myself," I told her coldly. "I'm not about to play on a team ruled by such a narrow-minded twat like him."

James took my arm roughly, "Don't talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you anyway I like," I spat, trying to pry my arm from his grip, but he was stronger than me.

"Let her go." We both turned to find Sirius behind James, glaring daggers at the boy, and I expected laser beams to emit from his dark eyes and fry James right there.

"Fuck off," James told him in a dangerously low voice, making me shiver. "You're opinion is not one I want to here, so go play with some other bimbo."

"Oh so I'm a bimbo now?!" I said loudly, attracting the attention of nearby Gryffindors and even a few Ravenclaws.

"Oh will you shut up!" James thundered, spinning round to glare at me. "As usual I'm having to protect you, so the least you can do is be thankful!"

"I don't need your protecting!!" I growled. "I can take care of myself!"

"Obviously not if you let a bastard like Liam screw you just because he fed you a load of shit!" he shouted.

I stared at him, noticing with a jolt in my stomach, that all the Great Hall were now watching me, waiting for my next move. But I found I couldn't do a thing. My mind slowed to a halt and all I could do was stare at the big brother I had admired for so many years. Is that what he thought of me when I told him about Liam? That I was a cheap and stupid bimbo? He didn't honestly believe that I threw myself at Liam simply because he told me he loved me, did he?

I felt my bottom lip tremble, and I hurriedly wiped my face, glancing at my shoes and trying to catch my breath as my lung seemed to shrunk and I felt myself suffocate. Eyes were boring into me, staring me down, burning holes in my being and taunting me for my biggest mistake, shaking their heads in shame of me being a Gryffindor. I felt Anne tug at my sleeve, trying to calm me down, but I barely noticed her.

My body seized up and suddenly my legs were carrying me away, towards the doors, getting faster and faster, forgetting about the eyes watching me, and Sirius calling me. I failed to stifle a pathetic sob as I disappeared out the doors.

**A/N-Sorry for the rather long wait, but I've been working against the evil forces of homework and my "music career" (childish gigs thaight look pretty on my CV) and it's been nothing but frantic running about like headless chickens since the weekend! ANYWAY! lol hope this was to you satisfaction! I kinda built it up to a bigger climax than i thought I could handle but hopefully this is bringing it down a little and wasn't too overdramatic. Sorry if it seemed a bit happier than usual when it really isn't supposed to...I'm not sure if it does seem happier...but that's me...Camilla you know why!! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Xx!**


	22. Climbing Trees and the Head Girl

I dimly noted the change of weather, as the clouds began to shift into place and I heard a clap of thunder. I felt a droplet of water land on my cheek, and didn't have the strength to wipe it away. I heard someone shout far off, closer to the main doors, but I ignored them.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and tried to adjust myself on the branches around me to guarantee that I wouldn't fall. I sighed into my sleeve and ignored my wet fringe as it flopped over my eyes.

I couldn't stop the thoughts entering my mind, the continuous taunts of what I had done, what I had become, what people thought of me, and most of all, what James thought of me. My mind continued to play that scene over and over in my mind until I found myself sobbing in shame.

Through my tears, I saw three figures standing at the main doors, the light from the Great Hall casting shadows around them and throwing the grounds into a dance of golden light.

"Amy!" one of them shouted, I recognised it as Anne, and I would have climbed down right then, had the next person decided to join in.

"Amy! Where are you?!" James shouted through the thundering rain. I sighed pathetically as I thought of how James always loved the rain; he said it was the perfect chance to look hot and seductive in front of Lily and he loved to take advantage of it.

I shrunk further into the trees as I watched Sirius stand next James, not saying a word, his eyes searching the orange grounds for any sign of me. His eyes hovered on James for a brief second; his brow furrowing and what I could only describe as a cutting glare formed on his face. James turned to Sirius, slightly startled at the glare he found, he said something, and Sirius replied. I watched as James frowned and grabbed Anne's arm, leading her back inside.

I stretched round a branch to get a glimpse of Sirius, watching him carefully as he sat down on the front steps and continued to stare into the night. My heart skipped a beat as his searching eyes caught mine, and I knew he had known where I was hiding the whole time.

Xx! .

**James' P.O.V. **

"Where could she be…" I muttered pathetically, running a hand through my wet hair.

Anne patted my elbow encouragingly and said: "Leave it to Sirius."

"I don't want to leave it to bloody Sirius!" I fired up immediately, spinning to look at the girl next to me. "I don't trust him!"

"Then why did you leave him out there to look for _your_ sister?" She asked slyly.

I glared at her; "I take it you knew about Amy and him then?"

"Yes," she stated delicately, continuing to walk and leaving me no choice but to follow her.

"So everybody knew that Sirius was fooling about with my baby sister and no one bothered to stop it, some friend you are-" I had hardly finished my sentence when Anne caught my arm and slapped me across the cheek. I gaped and stumbled back from her, staring at her in horror; what the bloody hell was that for?!

"There was no fooling around," she told me icily, her frame sizing up to its tallest as she attempted to look intimidating. "She loves him, he loves her, they were both terrified to tell you, and you still see Amy as a friggin' eight-year-old in pig tails. Stop it."

I watched her retreating back with irritation, not quite knowing the word to call this new feeling. It wasn't anger, it definitely wasn't fear, it wasn't happiness because there was no way I could be happy after being slapped; I was stumped. For some odd reason, I believed her.

I sunk my hands into my pockets with a confused "huh", glancing back once at the Great Hall doors still standing ajar for the pouring rain to get in, before slouching up the corridor towards the common room, trying to convince myself that Anne was wrong; I didn't still see Amy as an eight-year-old in pigtails, because that's just clingy and over-protective, and it was obvious that I was definitely not clingy and over-protective…

Xx! .

**(Amy's P.O.V.) Back Outside…**

I watched him slowly stand, his body sprouting to its highest height, before step by step, he made his way over to the bottom of my tree. I watched him as he took a branch at a time, practically swinging up the tree to my level like he did it for a living, and I watched as he crawled along my branch until we were only a finger-width apart.

He just sat there, his nose almost touching mine, his breath mingling with mine, and his heart thumping a steady beat along with mine, against the gentle pattering of rain through the trees, like tiny fingers tapping glass.

My breath caught in my throat as he stroked my cheek with his index finger, and suddenly all my emotions collapsed into one, spilling out of me as the dam continued to crumble at his touch. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding as his arms enveloped me into him and I sobbed on his shoulder, feeling the heat from his body smother me.

He shushed in my ear and stroked my soaking hair, adjusting his position against the trunk of the tree so he received the brunt of the rain.

"I love you," he murmured by my ear. I sighed; his words may not have made my situation any better, but they were certainly the words I needed to hear.

Xx! .

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling dully as the girls ran about the dorm in a rush to get ready for class. I ignored Anne's attempts to get me out of bed.

"I'm not feeling well…" I moaned pathetically, waving my hand at her to direct her out the door.

She huffed in frustration and stomped out the room in an attempt to make me feel guilty.

The room went quiet, the echoing voices of late students could be heard just outside the door and I sighed, feeling my ears throb. I thought it highly likely that had someone been in the room with me, they could hear my heart thud dully against my rib cage.

"Hello again."

I yelped and fell out of bed at the sudden voice. "What the…?" I scrambled to my feet just in time to see the red head close the door behind her and stand by my bed.

I felt suddenly naked in front of the Head Girl, and quickly wrapped my covers around me to hide my boxers and Chuddly Canons t-shirt. "Er…hello Lily," I saluted her weakly, forcing an embarrassed smile.

"Good morning," she smiled in amusement. "Sorry for startling you, I don't tend to sneak into fellow students dorms."

"Just me," I muttered bitterly as I crawled back onto bed.

Lily laughed lightly, and I decided I liked her laugh; it tinkled like a small bell.

"So what can I do you for, Lily? Not that I have anything against it, but it seems you're developing a habit of popping in to see me," I blinked and slipped down on my bed into a sitting position. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" Lily replied tilted her head to the side; that amused expression still tickling her cheeks.

"I'm taking a well-deserved break," I told her blankly.

This seemed only to widen her smile into a sympathetic one and I scowled. "I have a free period," she told me, and it took me a second to realise what she was talking about.

"Oh, well that's okay, because for a moment there I actually thought the Head Girl was skiving," I faked a gasp and fell back onto my pillow.

Lily walked to the nearest window and threw open the hatch, letting a gust of a breeze wander in and I wrinkled my nose, "You can't just march into my dorm and open all my windows you know, there are laws against that."

"Quite," Lily smiled again, standing back from the open window and admiring her handy work as I smothered my face with my hands to stop the sunlight melting me. "James is worried about you, you know."

"Oh the poor little duckling what shall the world come to," I mumbled from under my hands.

I felt the bed tilt as Lily sat next to my knees, "Really, Amy, he's worried about you, and Sirius, though he won't admit to that. The fact that you're not parading around the school, and snogging Sirius every time you see James seems to worry him. It's not like you to hide in your room when you could be rubbing everything you've ever wanted under James' nose."

I couldn't hold back a small smile, "is that what you think of me then? That I would rub Sirius under James' nose just to make myself feel better?"

"You're James' little sister, Amy, it's impossible for you not to at least ponder on the idea," Lily told me with a smile.

I shrugged, "You barely talk to me and already you've figured me out. You stink."

Lily flicked her hair over her shoulders and suddenly looked serious. "Amy, I know what James said was wrong, but he really is worried about you. He told me about Liam," she paused. "And I have to tell you, though I would prefer you didn't mention it to anyone, but… well…we dated once."

I stared at her; surely this was some sort of nightmare? Lily Evans. Strong, confidant, Lily Evans. Head Girl, head of just about everything going on because nobody wanted to be her enemy. I felt like slapping myself!

"I'm sorry?" I gaped at her, and felt my head spin when I saw what I could only describe as a blush flood her pale face.

"Well we dated, turns out he had a bit of a bet going with his friends too," she confessed with a sigh. "He apologised last year, I'm assuming that was right after what he did to you and the guilt was just too much for him. I'm alright with it, so I see no reason to bring it up with James."

I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, staring at Lily with a newfound awe. I ignored the fact that she was shrinking under my stare, and blushing so much I wouldn't be surprised if I found the red reflecting back onto my face as well.

"Er…" I frowned, having no idea what to say. "…I'm sorry?"

Lily shrugged and began fidgeting with a strand of her hair in a shaking finger. I continued to stare at her; this was a side of Lily I don't think even James had ever seen, and it freaked me out.

Lily huffed quietly and looked up at me, catching my stare with a face of her own. Her eyes narrowed, though somehow managed to keep their kindness as she said: "Look, I don't want to go too much into it, let's just say I was in the same situation. I guess Liam was the reason I was never keen on dating James, they just seemed too alike to me. But I'm over it now, I can honestly say that, though I don't think you can."

I took a double take on her, my jaw becoming closer and closer to breaking. "What?!" I heard myself screech.

Lily tilted her head, "I know you love Sirius, you don't have to tell me that. We all know you love Sirius and he definitely loves you, but I'm not completely sure that you're completely over the whole situation with Liam. I'm sure you don't have any feelings for him because nobody could still think they loved a jerk like him, even if what they had was real. But being cheated out of your virginity must have been hard to get over. Even for you."

I gulped and looked down at my knees, slowly and uncomfortably scratching the side of my cheek with my index finger. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, if only to get off the subject, when the door burst open and I almost fell off the bed again.

"About time you're up!" Anne began, but halted in her tracks when she spotted Lily sitting on the bed next to me. "Er…morning Lily."

"Morning," Lily replied brightly, getting to her feet and heading for the open door. "Why are you out of class?"

"Er…explosion in Potions…Slughorn let us out early…" Anne continued to stare in astonishment at the Head Girl being in our dorm.

"Oh right," Lily smiled and walked out the door. "It was nice talking to you, Amy, and have a good day both of you!"

Anne stared at the open door for several more seconds, before charging at my bed and heaving me out from under my covers. When I didn't put up a fight she jumped back as though bitten by a snake.

"What's going on with you?" she demanded, looking me up and down with a serious expression.

I shrugged, "I'm hungry, let's go to lunch."

**A/N-Okay this was a really weird ending...I had planned on maybe leaving it on a cliffie because I'm going on holiday on Monday for two weeks and thought I'd be cruel...can you blame me? But well...I just kinda ended up here...so there we go! Hope the ending wasn't too crappy...Read and Review! Xx**


	23. Facing One's Fears

I twirled my quill between my fingers as I watched countless students go in and out of the library, needing to finish off homework and look up books. I glanced down at the blank piece of parchment in front of me and sighed, flicking my hair out of my eyes and deciding on what to say. Nibbling on my bottom lip as I wrote, I frowned and signed my name at the bottom of the letter, hoping the receiver wouldn't back out in fear of what I might want.

I set my quill down and folded the parchment over, writing "Liam Anderson" on the front. Feeling satisfied, I jumped from my chair and gathered my satchel and books from my studying session, and headed out of the library.

Rushing in my eagerness to get the letter sent, I stumbled up the spiral staircase until I found myself in the Owlery. I called down a small owl I tended to use when sending letters to mum and dad, and smiled when it nipped my finger in acknowledgment.

"He lives somewhere in London," I told it quietly, stroking the soft feathers of its neck and trying to balance my books in the other hand. "A really clean place, boring looking. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" The owl chirped and stared at me defiantly. "Well, happy flying," I tapped its soft head with the tip of my finger and walked to the nearest window, before watching it take flight into the dim grey sky.

I sighed and leaned against the windowsill, scanning about the grounds, spotting the Ravenclaw Quidditch team circle the Quidditch Pitch as a warm up. There were small groups of students dotted across the grounds, either out walking or studying, as most people were beginning to take advantage of the dry weather as it changed from winter to spring.

I held my books closer to my chest and adjusted the satchel on my shoulder, sighing into the pages of the books and wondering when everything started to get so crazy. I remembered the first time I saw Liam; I had been sitting in the stands, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch Team practise, wishing it were I up playing as well. James was playing Seeker as usual, listening intently to the Team Captain as she ordered the team about, and I had spotted the one member of the team who wasn't listening to the Captain.

Keeper Liam was bobbing up and down on his broom, rolling his eyes at Captain Jenny Harwit, probably wondering when girls became eligible for Captainship. He spotted me in the stands and hovered closer, being careful not to attract too much attention to himself. He flicked his dirty blonde hair out of his pretty brown eyes and smiled at me, making me sit up straighter in my seat, smiling pathetically.

"You're Potter's sister, aren't you?" He asked, continuing to smile at me and ignoring his team. I nodded, glancing quickly at James to make sure he hadn't noticed the boy's sudden interest in me. "I'm Liam," Liam told me, grinning.

"Amy," I called over the wind that suddenly picked up, still managing to blush under his sparkling gaze.

"Anderson! Pay attention!" Jenny Harwit bellowed from across the pitch.

James turned and spotted me in the stands, smiled and waved, before turning back to the Captain and ignoring my existence for the rest of the practise.

Liam continued to bump into me in the corridors, we always laughed about how odd it was for us to bump into each other up to three times a day. It was only days after we had met and I was beginning to believe that maybe we were _supposed_ to meet. He went out of his way to use his charms, be gentlemanly to me and stand up for me against anyone who was giving me grief, and I fell harder and harder for him.

I blinked and stood up properly, straightening myself out and heading for the door down the stairs, the memories still playing over in my mind.

I remembered the clear winter morning, several days after Christmas and I was at home with mum, dad and James. Liam and I were an official couple and had had several arguments over whether or not we should tell anyone. I was keen on telling James, feeling he would be happy for us, and found it odd that Liam refused, sounding almost feverish as he tried to explain that he thought people would take me away from him if we told. Nevertheless, I planned to go visit him, telling mum and dad that I was staying over at Lynn's house, as she lived closest to me.

Liam's parents weren't in, and he said he hadn't had time to tidy up the house before I arrived, but I had never minded the mess. He smiled as he handed me a small gift wrapped in pink paper, and I remember cringing inwardly as the vulgar colour, a part of me wondering why Liam had given me a present wrapped in the colour I hated. Didn't he know me at all? I had pushed the thought aside, hoping he hadn't noticed my hesitation. The gift was a small gold heart, hanging innocently from a delicate gold chain, and I couldn't stop smiling as Liam clipped it round my neck for me.

I had leaned forward to peck him on the cheek as a thank you, but he caught my lips instead, dropping the small jewellery box and deepening the kiss, running his hands up and down my back and making me shiver uncontrollably.

It seemed so accidental, the way he led me into his bedroom to show me a new arm guard he got for playing Quidditch, the way he acted when he whispered he loved me into my ear.

Looking back, I dimly noted how he had slipped his foot out as I stepped back, making me fall back onto his bed, grabbing him and pulling him with me, and how I had apologised, thinking it was my own fault.

And from there…I shook my head roughly as I glanced at my watch, noticing I was late for dinner. Deciding to just head to dinner with all my books to save me walking an extra five minutes, I turned down a hallway and took my time descending the stairs to the Entrance Hall, knowing that I was likely to stumble and fall with the pile of books in my arms.

I spotted Anne sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to her, dumping the books by my dinner plate and dropping my satchel onto the floor.

"Evening dear," Anne smiled; turning the page of a book she was reading whilst eating.

"Evening," I smiled, feeling suddenly clean and shiny just from sending the letter.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow," Anne sighed, scooping some mash onto her plate. "Are you going with Sirius or do you want to meet up with us girls?"

I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and began collecting food from various bowls and dropping it onto my plate. "Actually, neither, I mean, I might be able to see both of you later on, but I'm meeting someone at twelve."

"Who?" Anne licked her spoon clean of mash and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Liam," I stated, pouring some pumpkin juice into a new glass.

I heard a clatter and turned to find Anne had dropped her spoon, gaping at me.

"What?"

"Why are you meeting with Liam?" She asked slowly, picking up her spoon and pointing it at me.

I shrugged, "I talked to Lily. She said a few things, and I realised that perhaps I'm not entirely over Liam."

"What?!" Anne screeched. "How? You're dating friggin' Sirius Black!"

"I don't mean I still love him!" I almost laughed out loud, rolling my eyes. "I love Sirius, but as Lily said, being cheated out of your virginity is a kinda hard thing to get over. So I figured, if I want to get over it and move on, then I should face my fears. I owled him this morning, and I'm meeting him tomorrow in the Three Broomsticks."

"Who's meeting who?"

Anne continued to stare at me as Sirius pecked me on the cheek and I shifted so he could sit next to me. "Seen James at all?" I asked, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Sirius shrugged, "He's still ignoring me, though I don't think he hates me. I think it's just a matter of pride. And he found out Remus knew, so they had a shouting match last night, and then Lily walked in and protected Remus and now James has fallen out with Lily too. Who's meeting who?"

I cut into the chicken on my plate, feeling guilt slice at my insides as I thought of Lily and Remus. "Where are they now?" I asked, glancing about the hall for any sign of them, wanting to apologise for ever bringing them into the situation. "And I'm meeting Liam in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow," I added.

"Er…mind me asking why?" he asked, reaching across me to get a bread roll. "And they're in the library doing homework, we're planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Lily said that it might encourage James to see sense. I think she just wants to rub it under his nose that he's alone now though."

"Doesn't he have Peter?" I frowned.

"Oh yeah, forgot about Peter," Sirius nodded. "So why are you meeting Liam?"

"To sort things out," I told him, biting the chicken off my fork and proceeding to cut more.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, frowning.

I shrugged, "I think it's something I should do on my own."

Sirius eyed me, before saying: "Right well Remus, Lily and I will most likely be in the Three Broomsticks, so we'll keep an eye on you. If he does anything, just come and get us."

I nodded, smiling and feeling suddenly light, "I will."

Xx.!

Reluctantly, I heaved myself out of bed and clicked onto morning mode, trudging towards the shower and mumbling morning to anyone who might be awake.

When I came back out the bathroom fully dressed and washed, Anne and Lynn were lined up waiting to get in. "Louise not up?" I asked brightly.

"She's un-unconscious," Anne yawned with a smile.

I grinned and collected my wand from my bedside cabinet, slipping it into my jeans and storing my money pouch on the inside pocket of my jacket.

"I'm heading down to get breakfast, I'll meet you down there," I told Lynn, and I heard Anne's muffled shouts of agreement from in the shower.

I walked down the dull corridors, humming to myself and quickly tangling my hair into a plait to keep it out of my way, hoping there would be sausages for breakfast to satisfy my rumbling tummy.

It wasn't long before Anne appeared in the Great Hall and took a seat next to me, yawning something about Lynn getting Louise up.

I looked down at the fork in my hand as she spoke a jumble of words that didn't seem much of interest, and I was surprised to find that my hand wasn't shaking. I may still have had one whole hour left before I was due to meet Liam, but my heart was hammering a walking bass against my rib cage and my blood felt icy cold, like an ice pack was being forced against my skin.

"You okay?" I heard Anne say over the pounding in my ears.

I found myself nodding despite that rumbling in my tummy that seemed to be saying the opposite.

"Don't worry about it, Amy," Anne told me, pouring me some pumpkin juice. "Me and the girls will be close by to make sure everything's fine, and so will Sirius , so just have something to eat then we'll get going. The sooner we head the sooner it'll be over."

I gulped, but did what she said.

After a full hearty breakfast that tasted like paper, and Louise and Lynn were finally ready to go, we all headed out into the courtyard.

As the Three Broomsticks loomed into place and the town clock chimed twelve, I felt like my stomach was about to fall out of my bum. I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into me and could feel my blood running cold as I stepped into the pub and found a table to myself. I spotted Sirius, Lily and Remus in one booth across from me, and Anne, Lynn and Louise in another, and couldn't hide a smile.

I hurriedly ordered a drink for myself and feverishly slurped it up, hoping Liam wouldn't turn up.

After five minutes of seemingly endless staring at the pub door, I occupied my mind by walloping my head off the table, making my glass rattle with every hit.

"I always said you had issues."

I stopped mid-whack, my mouth agape as though I hadn't been expecting him. He looked terrible. I rolled my eyes inwardly; of course he didn't look good. He got the shit kicked out of him.

"Liam," I croaked, forcing a smile. "Sit."

He winced as he took a seat and I took the time to observe him. Both of her his eyes were bruisd a dull blue green, reminding me of a sick racoon, his nose was bent and bruised and it looked like part of his ear was missing. I didn't even want to know what was wrong with his actual body, but he was limping.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling as much as he could when he noticed my bodyguards.

"Sorry about all of them, they insisted on being here," I told him roughly, not really feeling sorry. "And I think I should be asking you the same question."

Liam tried to shrug, but winced and whimpered at the same time. He sighed. "I could be better. Though it's fair to say I deserved everything I got," he confessed.

"Yeah I guessed as much," I joked. I fell silent, not quite sure what to say. It had been me who had organised this meeting, and he had not yet asked why. I was glad he hadn't, after all I still wasn't very sure myself.

"So what have been doing?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

I leaned forward onto my elbows, rubbing my face pathetically. "Look we could act as if we were catching up and being all friendly, but honestly I can't be bothered," I said quickly, feeling the words slip out the faster I thought of them. "I've decided that I'm not completely over what happened. And the only way I can get over things is if you tell me everything. Every little detail of what I thought was our relationship."

Liam stayed silent, keeping his eyes trained on the table as he picked the wood shavings off with his blunt nails. He shrugged, "Ask me anything and I'll tell you, but I'd rather not go into detail."

"I don't think you're the one to be making deals," I told him sharply, hoping I was sounding a little braver than I felt. Memories of him holding my hand, stroking my skin and playing with my hair swarmed my mind and I continually had the urge to whimper pathetically. He nodded, sighing. "Right, when did you and your friends decided to target me?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't break down into tears before the day was out.

"A few days before I started talking to you," he shrugged. "Look, I know you're going to ask all these questions anyway, but I just want you to know that I regret everything. You're only a kid, I shouldn't have led you on and well, yeah; I should have left you alone. But if it's any consolation, in different circumstances, I would still have asked for your name on the pitch."

It was then I felt my eyes water. I dropped my face in my hands and felt a sob rattle down my spine, at the same time I felt Liam take my hand from my face and smile pathetically. He stroked my palm like he used to and said, "Black's lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have known you."

He kissed my palm lightly, and I felt the crisp feel of his cut lip against my skin. Something untwined itself from my heart during that conversation, and I felt I could finally breathe.

I made a mental note to thank Lily.

**A/N- Hello again! Sooooo sorry for being dead for several thousand months but I hit writer's block and could only write up to a sentence a week :: pout :: But I'm back now so hoped you enjoyed my lousy chapter, REVIEW:: dances ::**

XxX.!


	24. Home Time

A/N- Sorry for this being to off and on everywhere, but I think it's finally time to wrap this crap up : ) I hope you enjoyed

A/N- Sorry for this being so off and on everywhere, but I think it's finally time to wrap this crap up : ) I hope you enjoyed reading about Amy and her silliness, Sirius and his OCness, James and his over-exaggerated big-brotherness, Remus and his odd half-existent character, Anne and her sensibly perfect personality, Lynn and her amazing Irishness, Louise and her questionable personality, Peter, who never seemed to be around because I didn't like writing the traitor, and Lily the Dumbledore of the wee group because I like her : )

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to boost my advertisement and say, please visit, read and review my fictionpress site! I'm feeling a little neglected living in a world of big bad wolves so if my fans here could toddle over and give me a boost of morale, that would be great! ****/shnee**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and making me feel so welcome to fanfics, you have lured me into a world of obsession that I'll never recover from! Much Love! Shnee XxxxX **

Saturday morning burst through the seams of the overhanging clouds, throwing rays of delicious spring sunlight across the newly green scenery. Though from within the deep and dark shadows of the boys' dormitory, I would have thought it was still nighttime.

"Morning," I mumbled into the fabric of my surrounding bed sheets.

"Good morning," the sheets mumbled back.

"How ar-"

"What the HELL?!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"It sure as hell is!"

"Give me those sheets back! It's bloody freezing!"

"But that's my side of the sheets."

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Baby?! He's in the same freakin' bed as my sister!"

"James maybe you should sit down."

"I'm not gonna freakin' sit down!"

"Well at least stop saying freakin'," I blushed as everyone looked at me. I snatched the opportunity to speak before James interrupted. "Look James, I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Sirius, but I just wanted a relationship to work for once. Plus I…kinda like him," I joked pathetically.

Sirius was still staring at James, and I wasn't at all surprised when no one dared to speak after my statement. I watched James' expressions and felt a sudden rush of sympathy for him.

"You…" he stared at Sirius, his eyes softening as he noticed our lack of nakedness. James looked at me for a second; something seemed to click in his mind and he smiled. "My sister…and my best mate…"

I smiled up at James, hoping that might coax him into being nice.

James looked at Sirius and he lost his smile. "You didn't tell me," he accused him.

"I didn't," Sirius continued to stare at him, his face not daring to allow his emotions out.

"I don't like it when you keep secrets."

"I know you don't."

"…"

"…"

"Come here you great lummox!"

They hugged and I could feel the air sooth out as Sirius lost all tension in his stance, finally giving into his best mate.

"Come on Remmy!" James exclaimed, and Remus, who had been hovering awkwardly by the bed, was hauled into the group hug. I was about to start "aww"ing but when they all started jumping and making "oomf" noises to kick-start the enthusiasm, I chose not to.

"Uh, maybe I should let you three…bond…" I commented stupidly, already out the dorm door.

The day's weather was surreally sunny to match the atmosphere of most pupils. It was only a couple of months until school finished, and pupils were starting to feel the strain of exams. I was supposed to be one of them, but with the euphoria I had found in Sirius I found I wasn't stressed. Though there was a tinge of dread for the summer, as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were all leaving school, and I wouldn't have a nice boy around anymore.

"Amy!"

I turned and found myself grinning maniacally at the boy in question. "How'd things go with the git?" I asked.

"He's not a git," Sirius corrected me, slinging his arm around my shoulder and nudging me into a stroll outside. "But he probably will be a git when he finds out what I'm about to ask you."

Why was I getting goose bumps?

"Uh, isn't it a bit early for, um, well…"

"I know it's a bit early to be thinking this," he said at the same time as me, he grinned sheepishly. "But my uncle Alphard died two years ago and he left me his old house and everything in it, as well as a bit of money on the side. I was planning on moving in once I left school, maybe getting James to move in too…but even then it would be kinda empty." He reached into his pocket and I felt my cheeks hurt from the grin on my face. He handed me a shiny silver key, which I took, turning it over in my hands and liking the feel of its rough texture. "What do you say? Want to come live with me once you leave school?"

In one great leap I was suspended like a spider on a drainpipe. My legs hung pathetically around his middle as I clung to his neck for dear life. I really should have thought this through…

"Is that a yes?" he grinned.

"I can't feel my legs," I told him, nuzzling his neck and not wanting to let go.

"Is that because I'm just so darn good looking?" he sniggered.

"Mayybe," I giggled. "And yes, I quite fancy being able to leave my underwear all over the house and not having mum yell at me."

"Remember James will be there the majority of the time. And I'm not sure yet but he was thinking of asking Lily to move in too," he attempted a shrug, but wasn't able to because of my arms. Sympathising, I dropped to the ground and adjusted my robes. "Plus, if things get any better with those two they might just get a place of their own. _Then_ you may throw your underwear everywhere. Feel free to prance around naked if you want," he wiggled his eyebrows, giving me no choice but to smooch him senseless.

OoO

"He asked you to move in with him?!" Anne squealed delightedly over dinner. Louise and Lynn leaned over the table, their food almost falling out of their mouths in their eagerness to hear my story.

"Well not right away because he wants me to stay with mum and dad until I finish school," I told them, beaming. "But after that he wants me to move in. Now he said there might be the possibility of James living with us too," Anne shared my pout, "and perhaps Lily, but if things go well with those two then they'll be living together on their own. Obviously I'm hoping they will live on their own because I've put up with James for sixteen years and I'm not going to voluntarily continue that tradition."

"You want to shag him senseless in every room don't you?" Anne sniggered.

I walloped her on the arm pathetically, feeling my face blush.

"I do not," I pouted.

"Don't deny it Amy if you had it your way you'd have him on this table right now," Louise grinned.

"You mean you've, like, done it?" Lynn gazed mesmerised at me, as though I were a particularly interesting tree.

I blushed, grinning despite myself. The table was thrown into an uproar of shrieks, squeals and hysterical laughter, and I knew I'd miss the crazy people over the summer.

My struggle through the end of year exams wasn't as bad as I had originally thought they would be. I found I knew quite a few of the Defence charms, simply from using them on James my whole life. However when I found myself adding my own shoe to my potion I knew I wouldn't do well in that department.

"Are you going to miss it?" I asked Sirius as he gazed up at the grandeur that was Hogwarts.

He glanced at me, and his eyes told me without words just how much he would miss Hogwarts. It had been his home, his sanctuary, and the key to finding his real family. I squeezed his hand as we boarded the train, hoping it might comfort him a little.

"Come on Padfoot!" James cried as the Hogwarts express shifted slightly. Sirius and I clambered onto the train just as it began to move, and I watched as Hogwarts slowly disappeared from our sight.

The ride home was a long and depressing one. There were plenty of younger students shooting everywhere, excited that they were going home to tell their parents everything that they had experienced in their new year. It seemed ours was the only dreary compartment. Anne, Lynn, Louise and I attempted a game of exploding snap, but found it had lost it's snap, if you will excuse the pun, after the thirtieth game. Lily popped in to see James, so of course they left for a considerably long period of time and I spent the majority of the journey trying to keep my mind off where they were.

Sooner than expected, the Hogwarts Express drew slowly to a halt at Platform 9 ¾ , and we all began making our way onto the platform. James spotted mum and dad by the barrier and suddenly my feet were racing him to them, desperate for a nice warm hug.

"Good to have you back," mum smiled at me.

"Mum!" James cried indignantly. "Sirius and Amy are a…some sort of…thing!" he exclaimed.

She grinned, "Really now?"

"Yes!" He grabbed Sirius around the neck, ignoring Sirius' cries of protest. "You've been anti-innocentising my baby sister!"

"Hey I didn't anti-innocentising anything!" Sirius winked at me.

"You mean she was always anti-innocent?" James gasped.

"Shut up," I grinned, hugging James pathetically.

"Right enough of this nonsense!" mum exclaimed, as dad squeezed through Sirius and James to give me a hug. "Let's get out of here, the smoke is annoying me."

Sirius took my hand as we headed for the barrier, and I smiled down at our hands; I couldn't tell which fingers were his and which were mine, and suddenly I didn't feel so depressed. I _would_ be sharing a house with the boy, after all. And who could feel sad when they would be living with Sirius Black? I grinned.

**The End!**


End file.
